Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Season 1, Episode 4: The Two Sparkles: Twilight creates a clone of herself who suddenly sprouts wings and befriends the irresponsible Rainbow Dash. Rated M for adult situations.
1. S1EP0: Back From The Deli

**Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot**

**Before we get started, here's some info on some of the show.**

**Info about the show:**

The show takes place in the fictional city of West Toonville, part of a country that contains an expanding array of characters from all kinds of TV shows, from Aqua Teen to Adventure Time to SpongeBob Squarepants to even My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. There is a medium amount of random violence as well, and character deaths can happen. However, characters can be revived either later in an episode or in the next episode, as per Word of God.

**Shows that are mainly involved (in terms of main characters and the amount of usage):**

Family Guy

Happy Tree Friends (although only a couple of characters are included, as most of the cast in this cartoon are not in the show)

American Dad (linked with Family Guy)

Cleveland Show (technically linked with Family Guy thanks to Cleveland)

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Phineas and Ferb (for some characters)

The Simpsons

Futurama

South Park

Regular Show

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

**Shows used as secondary:**

Total Drama (from Island to Revenge)

Dan Vs.

Scaredy Squirrel

Amazing World of Gumball

Fish Hooks

SpongeBob SquarePants

Fairly Odd Parents

Sidekick

Bob's Burgers

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim and Evil/Evil Con Carne

Chowder

Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Looney Tunes Show

Aqua Teen Hunger Force  
Gravity Falls

Jimmy Neutron

TUFF Puppy

Johnny Test

Brickleberry

**Rarely included shows:**

6Teen (might move to "shows not involved")

Stoked (might move to "shows not involved")

Bravest Warriors

Powerpuff Girls

Atomic Betty (might move to "shows not involved")

Scooby Doo

Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law

Space Ghost: Coast to Coast

Penguins of Madagascar

Fanboy and Chum Chum

Robot and Monster

Danny Phantom

Tom and Jerry

Planet Sheen (connected to Jimmy Neutron)

Animaniacs (might move to "shows not involved")

Jimmy Two-Shoes

Ugly Americans (might move to "shows not involved")

Squidbillies (might move to "shows not involved")

Rocko's Modern Life

Camp Lazlo

Almost Naked Animals

The Mighty B!

Pound Puppies (the new version)

Back at the Barnyard

**Shows not involved at all:**

King of the Hill (may actually be used at one point)

Moral Orel (may actually be used at one point)

Robot Chicken

The Secret Saturdays

Skunk Fu!

American Dragon: Jake Long (may actually be used at one point)

Rugrats (may actually be used at one point)

Mucha Lucha (may actually be used at one point)

Annoying Orange (may actually be used at one point)

ThunderCats (may actually be used at one point)

Sym-Bionic Titan

Kim Possible

My Life as a Teenage Robot (may actually be used at one point)

Class of 3000

Clone High (may actually be used at one point)

Avatar: The Last Airbender

My Gym Partner's a Monkey (may actually be used at one point)

Boondocks (I'm a fan, but I don't think the characters in Boondocks fit in)

Mission Hill

Napoleon Dynamite (the FOX cartoon)

Littlest Pet Shop (bleh, I prefer MLP and the other stuff)

MAD

Superjail

Metalocalypse

Black Dynamite

Practically every anime (Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, DBZ)

I should probably stop at this point. If there's any other shows I may have missed, let me know, okay?

**Main Characters:**

**Flippy, the Sane Little Bear Guy**

**Age:** 18

**Show of origin:** Happy Tree Friends

**Brief description on his character in this show:** Since the show takes place after his being cured in HTF, Flippy's bad side will not be involved in the show AT ALL, no matter what. (No flames on this change in character from HTF fans) He is Lumpy's roommate, and is basically the cliched but lovable average guy who's trying to enjoy his life in a wild city. He narrates at times, usually at the beginning and end of most episodes, similar to the narration in the show _Scrubs._ However, not all episodes will feature Flippy as a main part of the story, but he will make appearances as perhaps someone important to the sub-plot(s). He writes in a notebook he calls the Guide, where he writes down what he has learned since coming to Toonville in 2004, where the series started.

**Voiced by:** Nathan Kress

**Likes:** Studying, being himself, coffee, his friends

**Dislikes:** The most annoying things around him, complicated situations

**Lumpy, the Dumbass Moose**

**Age:** 28

**Show of origin:** Happy Tree Friends

**Brief description on his character in this show:** Lumpy has a very wild personality, as it's like he seems like a retard, but is at the same time a knowledgable guy, similar to Peter Griffin from Family Guy. He can get hammy (loud and obnoxious) sometimes, and can go pretty insane if he's not careful, but in a way that doesn't involve anger issues.

**Voiced by:** Jerry Trainor

**Likes:** Sculpting, building, comedy, partying, doing homemade stunts, acting crazy

**Dislikes:** Things that anger him or make him sad, mints, injuries, being called "gay", elevator doors

**Peter Griffin, the Fat and Lovable Drunk**

**Show of origin:** Family Guy

**Brief description on his character in this show:** Peter follows along with Flippy and Lumpy most of the time, but hangs out with his friends from his own show at other times.

**Voiced by:** Seth MacFarlane

**Likes:** Beer, his wife Lois, partying, hanging with Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire, doing anything he wants, cutaway jokes, jumping the shark

**Dislikes:** Being forced not to have any beer, being told what to do, certain celebrities, Chris Martin

**Brian Griffin, the Hard Working Dog**

**Show of origin:** Family Guy

**Brief description on his character in this show:** See Peter's description; virtually the same, but he has trouble with the antics of people like Peter and Lumpy around him.

**Voiced by:** Seth MacFarlane (same as Peter)

**Likes:** Literature, writing and reading books/plays, having a regular relationship with somebody normal, hanging with Peter, tennis balls, rolling in garbage

**Dislikes:** Bender, Quagmire, vacuum cleaners, being sprayed too much, special kids who pet him too hard, owing money for somebody

All four of these characters make an appearance in this short. More information to come in later episodes.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**This is the debut chapter for Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot, and is represented with an episode of shorter length than normal (around 2 minutes or so). CharlieHarperFan88, my partner in the FanFiction Royal Rumbles, said I should do this to give a bit of a feel of what the show will kinda be like.**

**Plot: Lumpy and Flippy have an awkward conversation about milk from a deli.**

**Rated M for strong language and several accounts of adult situations. Most episodes could stand at a T rating, however, despite the story being M on this site.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**This episode is based off a ManWith11Toes short I watched.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

It was an average day in West Toonville. 2013 has begun just a while ago, and not a lot has happened since New Year's Eve, with that Kathy Griffin fake blowjob thing. The first we saw in this episode is a shot of the kitchen in the house of the blue moose Lumpy, where his roommate and best friend Flippy (**information on both can be seen above.**) writing in his treasured notebook called **The Guide** at the kitchen table in the middle of the room. Speaking of Lumpy, he poked his head in from another room, with a little smile on his face.

**Lumpy:** Yo, Flipster!

**Flippy:** Oh, hey Lumpy, what's up?

**Lumpy:** I just got back from the deli!

**Flippy:** The deli? Is that supposed to be exciting?

Lumpy took a seat next to his best friend at the table, looking to do a little show-and-tell for his roomie.

**Lumpy:** In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Wanna see what I got?

**Flippy:** Well, I guess I could close The Guide for now. What'd you get?

**Lumpy:** Well... I got... *lifts up a full milk carton onto the table* ...milk... and... *opens his other hand, revealing a slice of ham* ...this little piece of meat.

Cue a random silence. AWKWARD!

**Flippy:** Wait, there's a couple of things wrong with that. One, has there ever been milk at a deli, and two, how come you only have that amount of meat?

**Lumpy:** You don't need to know my bidness. Aside from that, I forgot the juice. Don't worry, Santa forgets too.

**Flippy:** ...What?

**Lumpy:** Nah, I'm just kidding! Santa doesn't drink juice; just milk!

**Flippy:** *face to table*

Obviously, the green bear is a bit tired of the conversation already that he's having with Lumpy. Seems normal, considering how Lumpy is like ever since they met. If I was Flippy there, I could just continue on The Guide whenever I got something I could jot down.

**Lumpy:** Man, I'm getting thirsty, I need some juice. You want some, bud?

**Flippy:** *refocusing on The Guide* ...Whatever.

**Lumpy:** I got... apple juice... banana juice... orange juice... and some dude juice!

What Lumpy put on the table was, in order, an apple, a banana, that weird picture of OJ Simpson (**search for it on Yahoo, Bing or Google**) and some white stuff in a beaker.

**Flippy:** *grossed out* Lumps... is that yours?

**Lumpy:** What, the dude juice? Whose do you think it is?

Flippy managed to keep his lunch down, or, in other words, he nearly vomited, knowing what the white liquid in the beaker was. Things were definitely not going well in this conversation, which started with milk and meat, and continued with Lumpy's _other_ kind of milk.

**Lumpy:** What's the matter, you feeling okay?

Flippy was still too grossed out to respond.

**Lumpy:** Well, I got something special for you!

Lumpy made his way to the closet near the refridgerator (**I don't know, maybe he wills it to be there**) and opened it. Flippy recovered from his near-puking moment, and looked towards the direction his best friend was at...

...and saw him pull out some dog.

**Flippy:** ...Seriously? You got a dog?

Lumpy nodded, smiling from ear to ear with a retarded look in his face. Responding to the events, Flippy grabbed the pen and The Guide, got off the chair, and walked off.

**Flippy:** *raising his arms as he left* I'm out.

As the 18-year-old little bear sat at the couch in the living room to try and get some peace and quiet, Peter and Brian Griffin from _Family Guy_ entered through the front door.

**Peter Griffin:** Hey, you open?

**Flippy:** *negatively* Oh god.

**Lumpy:** Hey guys! You came just in time to meet my new dog!

And with that, Lumpy picked up the unnamed dog to show it off, but he ended up tossing it across the room, right above Flippy who ducked for cover, and the dog landed on Peter's face.

**Peter Griffin:** AAAAH! Oh god, it's on my FACE! Brian, get this fucking freak off me!

**Brian Griffin:** Peter calm down! It's just a dog... on your face-now I see this isn't going to end well.

Peter flailed his arms as he ran all over Lumpy's house, knocking down and mostly shattering items all around the living room. Soon enough, as he got the the dog off his face and threw it at the wall, nearly killing it, Peter slipped on what seemed to be a puddle of water, and was impaled through the chest by one of Lumpy's authentic collectable swords, almost instantly killing him. (**Again, I don't know, he probably wills that, too**) Brian shut the door, briefly horrified by what has happened. Blood formed from Peter's fatal wound, and from under the dog Lumpy got. As Lumpy walked off, Flippy noticed the aftermath of the the events that just recently took place as he got up and sat back down on the futon.

**Flippy:** *talking to the camera, presumably to the audience* You see, things in this town aren't normal. This isn't your average, every-day sitcom city. This is the country of Toonville, somewhere where anything can happen, and not everything is of the ordinary. And if you're planning on visiting... good luck. You'll need it to survive. Welcome to the show.

The screen faded to black as Flippy focused on The Guide again, as Papa Roach's "To Be Loved" was briefly heard.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**By the way, there **_**is**_** a theme and it **_**is**_** To Be Loved. If you haven't watched WWE's flagship show Monday Night Raw in between late 2006 or 2007 and mid-2009, you probably don't know the song. The official premiere episode will be up soon, so stay gold.**

**..."Bang."**


	2. S1EP1: So You Think You Can WA-TAH!

**Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot**

**Episode 1: So You Think You Can "WA-TAH!"**

**Plot: Lumpy decides he should become a karate movie star, walking in the steps of people like Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee, but hilarity ensues along the way to stardom.**

**Sub-plot: Rainbow Dash finds that studious Twilight Sparkle has a deep dislike for her enjoyment of professional wrestling, so she tries their best to show her a little something about how extreme it can get.**

**Rated M for strong language and several accounts of adult situations. Most episodes could stand at a T rating, however, despite the story being M on this site.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**In a good amount of episodes, the plot and sub-plots usually relate to a single topic, such as love, drama and sadness.**

**This episode carries the topic of the advantages and disadvantages of fighting.**

**By the way, yes, that was Lumpy's semen in the pilot that was the white stuff. Why do you think it's rated between T and M? And there will be occasional episodes that were "aired" from before 2013, complete with air-date.**

**Airdate of this episode: March 3, 2013**

**Main and secondary characters making their first appearance:**

**Twilight Sparkle, the Studying Smartie**

**Age:** 19

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on her character in the show:** Twilight is pretty much the same as she is in FiM. However, she is struggling with some of her issues with some of the other residents in Toonville. She has also been diagnosed in the past with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, which is an explanation for her wanting to keep her house in order. She is a student teacher in Toonville High, which is involved with several of the stories and plotlines in Toonville over the series. And NO, she won't be an alicorn at ALL, considering this is an alternate universe crossover, in which Magical Mystery Cure was retconned. Although there are some details from FiM that managed to make its way to Toonville, like the villains.

**Voiced by:** Tara Strong

**Likes:** Friendship, studying, writing to Celestia, keeping her library in tip-top shape

**Dislikes:** Extremely unclean items/rooms, being used for somebody else's enjoyment, sinister evil that approaches her and her friends

**Spike, the Little Sidekick**

**Age:** 10

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on his character in this show:** He is still Twilight's assistant, but he shows traits of irritating Twilight and being reckless at times, mainly due to his relationship with Rainbow Dash. Dash's attitude must probably be rubbing off on Spike. (See below)

**Voiced by:** Cathy Weseluck

**Likes:** Studying, gems, Rarity, friendship

**Dislikes:** Trixie, being used for somebody else's enjoyment, dissapointing Twilight

**Rainbow Dash, the Wild Flyer**

**Age:** 18

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on her character in the show:** She's the same optimistic pony from MLP:FiM, but ever since arriving in Toonville in 2011 (before the premiere of this show), she has gone to extremes in this city, as she had become an alchoholic, but she still keeps her cool at times unless her rage mode is triggered. (The rage mode is similar to Flippy's from HTF, but is triggered only when she is angered enough) She has a sexual relationship with Spike, and previously had the same kind of relationship with Regular Show's Rigby over 2011 and early 2012. She currently lives in Applejack's home in Sweet Apple Acres, after an incident left Dash without a home for the time being.

**Voiced by:** Ashleigh Bell

**Likes:** Flying, stunts, the Wonderbolts, any kind of alcohol, being wild, reading the Daring Do books

**Dislikes:** Trixie, anybody who annoys her, eggheads

**Buttershy, the Beast Horse**

**Age:** 18 (same as Fluttershy)

**Show of origin:** Original character based off of fat fanart of Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

**Brief description on her character in the show:** Buttershy is a morbidly obese clone of Fluttershy. She is very slow due to her weight, and she speaks in fragmented sentences (like "Me am Buttershy" and "Me like food".) and in a very deep voice, as her larynx has been plugged up with fat as well. Buttershy also enjoys saying "Yay."

**Weight:** 637 pounds (and growing every month)

**Voiced by:** Jerry Trainor (same as Lumpy)

**Likes:** Food, eating, rolling, saying "Yay", jiggling for no reason whatsoever

**Dislikes:** Diets

**Roger Smith, the Unhuman Master of Disguise (Secondary character)**

**Show of origin:** American Dad

**Voiced by:** Seth Macfarlane (same as Peter, Brian and Stan)

**Likes:** Creating his own personalities, snappy outfits, TV, whenever a plan comes together

**Dislikes:** His old persona Ricky Spanish, not getting away with crimes, whenever a plan fails

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Starting off the episode, we get a wide shot of West Toonville, showing a plethora of buildings lined around several city blocks, and cars piling up in the streets.

**Voiceover (Flippy): **_**Do you ever get so deep into a dream you believe it will happen in real life?**_

The next thing seen was two people (one being an Asian with black hair, the other an American man with brown hair) choreographing a fight sequence at the local Toonville Park. **[1]**

**Voiceover (Flippy):** _**If so, there is a chance that one of those dreams involve some kind of combat, whether it's fist to fist or sword fighting. You see, combat can settle some problems once and for all, and they can also make problems as well. Fighting isn't entirely good though, considering people have actually died, which isn't a very good thing to think about. You wouldn't want something like that even if it meant your life. Unless you're stupid. Or a wrestler.**_

Different kinds of camera angles darted all over the place, until we got a medium shot of Lumpy's house. (**See above for information on him.**) It was was a plain blue two-floor house, although the oddest part of it was the pod on the center of the roof, shaped oddly enough in the form of Lumpy's head, antlers and all.

We cut to the interior of said house. Flippy was sitting writing in his little red notebook, otherwise known as **The Guide**, his guide to all things learned about the semi-dysfunctional country Toonville. You see, The Guide to him was a very close part of him, like a Holy Grail of information. What the green little bear kid was writing down was what he was saying in the above narration. Things seemed really calm, until...

**Lumpy:** (off-screen) _Tell me more! Now you get him for me! _**[2]**

Lumpy, who was rooming with Flippy, jumped down several stairs that led up to the second floor hallway. He was wearing a beige trenchcoat and whipping nunchucks all over the place. I'm guessing he was LARPing with himself; if so, he's definitely sucking at it. A hard roundhouse from Lumpy struck Flippy on the back of his head, knocking him off the couch. That's gotta leave a mark.

**Flippy:** Gah! *hits the floor with a thud* Dude!

**Lumpy:** Come now... *turns his attention towards Flippy* ...wait, what?

**Flippy:** What's with the Matrix BS?

**Lumpy:** Oh, sorry. I just had to try these new nunchucks out. They're pretty sweet.

Lumpy whipped the martial arts weapon around a bit, accidentally smashing a vase while doing so.

**Flippy:** ...Do you have to do that _here_?

**Lumpy:** Okay, seriously dude, it's my house, I do what I want. Anyways, I have a dream; a dream of _WAH-TAAAAH!_ *performs a superkick on a robot made of Coca-Cola cans, knocking it over* **[3]**

**Flippy:** I'm sorry, a dream of what now?

**Lumpy:** I want to be... the next Bruce Lee! Heh, that rhymed.

**Flippy:** Alright, I'm not even going to ask why at this point, I'm just gonna write in this. *refocuses on the guide*

**Lumpy:** ...Your loss. Stand back; soon enough I'll be a star.

And with that line, the blue moose backed up, away from the couch, and went running at full speed. He leapt up like a grasshopper, and went for an epic flying kick, while emitting a loud battle cry. He went over Flippy and the couch, and went through the door, smashing it _and_ some of the wall. The green bear looked on in surprise, as he dropped the Guide and ran off, as Lumpy groaned from the pain off-screen.

**Lumpy:** *horribly injured* Bring... bring an amberlamps... **[4]**

Lumpy obviously damaged every part of his body, as Buttershy, a flabby fat version of Fluttershy, and Lumpy's pet, waddled in on the scene from another room... and then walked away awkwardly, emitting a deep squeak of confusion.

**Voiceover (Flippy):**_** Did I forget to mention that there are some people who SUCK? Yeah, you'd have an easy win, unless you suck at combat as well.**_

**(CUE OPENING VIDEO SEQUENCE)**

_**Flashy, flying around shots of West Toonville at night, with lights shining from just about every building around. It was like New York City! Well, you know, before Hurricane Sandy showed up.**_

**(Song playing: To Be Loved by Papa Roach)**

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go_

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_That's the deal; you get no respect_

_You're gonna get yours_

_You better watch your fucking neck_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**The song cuts to an end, as the Toonville logo appears on screen.**_

**(END SEQUENCE)**

In the backyard of his home, Lumpy was preparing to practice on his not-so-good karate skills, and his preparation went a bit like this: he was wearing a white and red gi that sorta made him look like Ryu from Street Fighter (complete with a black spiky wig), he was placing a wooden block on some pole with a claw-like end, and he wrapped barbed wire around the wood. Oh, did I forget to mention the wood was on fire, too?

Anyways, Lumpy was exercising afterwards with some squats and Gangnam Style hops (...I don't even know anymore) as Flippy poked his head out through the back door.

**Flippy: ***eyes widening* Oh god, what?

**Lumpy:** Oh hey! You came just in time!

**Flippy:** Okay, whatever this is supposed to be, it's not gonna work.

**Lumpy:** Oh "bleh-bleh-bleh, I'm normal, bleh-bleh-bleh"!

**Flippy:** ...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

**Lumpy:** Anyways, I'm perfecting my skills. Bruce Lee had to, and so did Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Liu Kang, and some other people. To them, fighting was, is and/or will always be their lives. Hi-yah, hi-yah!

**Flippy:** Okay, one, they started when they were young, which you are not, and two, Liu Kang isn't a real person.

**Lumpy:** ...He is to me, bro. He is to me.

**Flippy:** *facepalm*

**Lumpy:** Now... stand back!

Lumpy backed up a few feet for the big kick that previously damaged his door, and went for a running start after a few seconds of inhaling and exhaling. However, just before the jump, and mid-karate scream, he tripped on something (and by something I mean practically nothing) and fell, and he knocked down the pole with his big nose, which took the flaming barbed wire wood block down with it. Well, at least the grass didn't burst into flames.

**Flippy:** Told you.

**Lumpy:** *getting up and holding his nose* Ugh... Just a hiccup, don't worry. I just need to break that wood.

**Flippy:** No, you won't.

**Lumpy:** WATCH ME!

And then the blue moose went for a little low kick to the wood block that bumped it a bit. And then another kick. He continued to kick the block with increasing force. After over 10 kicks, Lumpy walked off for a moment, and came back with a huge wooden baseball bat, which he used to smash the hardcore block, but it still stayed in one piece. Oh, yeah, and the bat got engulfed in flames. It IS wooden, right?

**Lumpy:** Aaah! I _knew_ I should gotten the metal bat!

**Flippy:** You're an idiot.

As Lumpy tried to fan the flames away from his baseball bat, Buttershy came out of the house with a huge empty pet bowl.

**Buttershy:** ***wheeeeze!*** Feed mouth, pleeease. ***burp!***

**Lumpy:** Not now, Buttershy! Anyways, it sounds like you already ate!

**Buttershy:** But me hungry! 1 hour, and need food now! **[5]**

**Lumpy:** Okay, I didn't even understand some of that.

**Flippy:** Dude, he's just hungry.

**Lumpy:** Get a ham!

Soon enough, a rumbling noise filled up inside Buttershy's belly, and she puked a little on Lumpy's face, which briefly put the scene to a halt.

**Lumpy:** *sighing after at least 5 seconds of silence* I'll go get Buttershy some food.

**Buttershy:** _YAAAY._ ***hic!*** Yummy.

As Lumpy dropped the firey baseball bat and re-entered his house, his roommate (Flippy) followed him to get something to extinguish the sets of fire going on in the backyard, as Buttershy stayed put where she stood. After the back door closed shut, the obese horse puked up, and it landed on the flames, extinguishing them. came out with a bucket of water, which Lumpy knocked onto the puke-covered wooden items with a spinning kick while holding a big-ass donut in one hand.

**Lumpy:** HEE-YAH! Hey, the fire's already gone.

**Buttershy:** You welcome.

As Lumpy tossed the donut at Buttershy, who caught it with her mouth, neighbor Peter Griffin stopped by, walking through the door of the fence that surrounded Lumpy's home.

**Peter Griffin:** *greeting his friends with a wave* Hey, guys, what's-

Peter got cut off by Lumpy doing a successful kick to his face, catching him right in the chin...balls... whatever, he got hit in the chin.

**Peter Griffin:** AH! What the hell?! What was that for?!

**Flippy: **Lumpy wants to do some karate-kung fu or some bullshit like that.

**Lumpy:** See? I'm getting better! All I want today is success

**Peter Griffin:** Well, all I want to do today was to say hello without a kick to the face, thank you!

Lumpy helped Griffin up to his feet and brushed the grass off his back before tending to the puked-on block of wood and other stuff. However, Peter's first priority was to hit the grass hard with one arm draped around his chest after slamming his face and chest, practically his whole front area, and nearly knocking himself out.

**Peter Griffin:** *while getting up* Did not... remember... the closed door. So, green bear kid...

**Flippy: **Flippy.

**Peter Griffin:** Whatever, I could help your friend majorly.

**Lumpy (off-screen):** _Has anyone seen my sawdust?_

**Peter Griffin:** I know a guy a few blocks away who can probably help Larry...

**Flippy:** Lumpy.

**Peter Griffin:** ...hone his skills. It's not that far a walk

**Lumpy (off-screen):** _Never mind! Found the sawdust._

**Peter Griffin:** And in addition, it isn't a cheap course.

**Flippy: **How much? 20 dollars? 30?

**Peter Griffin:** 70.

**Flippy: **You're f'ing kidding, right?

**Lumpy (off-screen):** _I don't think he's kidding. PS, get more sawdust._

**Peter Griffin:** Don't worry, I'll pitch in; you won't need to worry a bit, Ferris.

**Flippy: **It's Flip-ugh, whatever, just please help him out before he wrecks something else.

**FWOOSH!** An orange light suddenly began to form near the fat man and the green bear, as they looked towards Lumpy's direction.

**Lumpy (off-screen):** _AW COME ON!_

The screen panned to the right to reveal Lumpy standing near a flaming pile of sawdust that completely covered the scorched, puked-on barbed wire block of beige wood. Things are not looking towards the teal animal's favors.

**Lumpy:** I was just trying to light up a smoke and this is what I get?! May God _please_ strike me down with something good!

We cut to the house of Joe Swanson from _Family Guy_, where he was rolling down the ramp in his wheelchair to his mailbox. Seems kinda out of nowhere, and may be irrelevant to the story-**KABOOM!** Oh, spoke too soon! Thunder and lightning could be heard striking down, causing a blue light flare at the right, off-screen, followed by an explosion of yellow-orange. Joe widened his eyes in surprise as sawdust flew all over, some of which was already flaming, causing fire to other pieces of the neighborhood. Oh, and a bit of the sawdust got in Joe's eyes.

**Joe Swanson:** *covering his eyes* AAGH! AAAGHAA! HOW CAN THERE BE LIGHTNING IF THERE'S NOT A CLOUD IN THE SKY?!

**I don't know, Joe. I just don't know...**

**Lumpy (off-screen):** *with a pained slur* _Somebody call that guy Peter was talking about! And an amberlamps!_

**Flippy (off-screen):** _What the fuck's an amberlamps!?_

Another **CRASH** of lightning was heard, as the screen flashed a brief white, as a transition to the next scene.

**(Next scene)**

Well, after that train wreck, the story moved towards somewhere a _lot_ more peaceful, which was what seemed to be a library fused with a tree. ...You don't see that every day, now do you? In the interior of the librar-tree... house, the first view was of a bedroom at the top floor, with the first appearance (in this FanFiction, although I've already established her having appeared in "episodes" from before this episode) of unicorn resident Twilight Sparkle. Of course, consdering her social awkwardness and the amount of studying in her past, she was just reading like normal. **Just to point out, she usually reads for more than an hour, which is actually more time than a normal person would read.**

At an instant, crashing and the cheering of an audience, along with the sound of some guy yelling stuff like "BAH GAWD! BAH GAWD!" could be heard downstairs, and Twilight ended up leaping up and driving her head through the roof in fright. As seen through a pan-up, we see this wasn't the first time she went through the roof, as there were three more holes at other spots. **Ouch. She should reenforce that ceiling.**

**Twilight Sparkle: ***slightly muffled* Ugh, not again...

The purple pony broke from the ceiling and stomped her way downstairs, annoyed by the noise that could make a wild college party sound like a regular school during hours.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *getting pretty angry* Alright, have you at _ALL_ learned how to be qui-what in the NAME OF _LUNA?!_

The unicorn was frightened to see books all over the place, the furniture broken and smashed around all over the room, and even a few splats of blood dripping around. Twi noticed her dragon assistant Spike laying in the ruins of a table, while her pegasus friend Rainbow Dash laying behind a tipped over chair, bleeding out her forehead like Ric Flair in 2 out of every 3 brawl he's in. **And... wait, was there a duck eating up one of the books? Where the hell did that come-oh god it's after me! AGH!**

The two rough-housers noticed Twilight and quickly got up, both gleaming out awkward smiles. **Don't worry, I'm fine now.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, I'm just going to be as perfectly clear as I can... *exhales* _**WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!**_

**Rainbow Dash:** W-we were just playing around, is all!

**Twilight Sparkle:** *refering to Dash's blade-job* How does "playing around" cut your head open?

**Spike:** *whispering to Rainbow* I don't think she knows that much about this?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *still very irritated* About what exactly?

A bit nervous about trying to explain the situation, Dash and Spike gestured towards the former's laptop (**which was barely damaged**), which was showing footage of World Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers aka Superstars CM Punk and John Cena squaring off, mainly showing Punk piledriving Cena. **[6] Weird, Jim Ross didn't commentate that night. Where did the "BAH GAWD!" come from?** Twilight facepalmed, realizing what the ruckus from just a few seconds ago was about.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh my gods, you have to be kidding...

**Rainbow Dash:** What? There's nothing wrong with two guys battling it out in the squared circle. That's what pro wrestling's all about.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, there is a problem: it's a completely barbaric competition! Not only that, people have hurt themselves just for the sake of entertainment!

**Spike:** ...You hate entertainment?

Twilight sighed in frustration, and closed Dash's laptop. **She is definitely against professional wrestling, I can tell you here.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look... what I am saying here is that this type of "wrestling" is ruining the mind, and, to be truthful, people have _died_ from this, and the last thing someone needs is a fatal injury. You should know this; you tried experiencing

**Spike:** *gulp!*

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm not following you, and that's a good thing in my ears, because I don't give a damn about your opinions... sometimes. You're too much of a nerd to understand how much popularity it has now.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *insulted* A nerd? Why you-you son of... ugh! Spike, help me out here!

**Spike:** *sweating like crazy* Uhhh... eeeh...

**Twilight Sparkle:** What? What's wrong?

**Spike:** Uh, Twi... I know you'll probably hate to hear this from me, but... I actually agree with Dash.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *gasp!* What?!

**Spike:** Sorry. I just... feel you shouldn't stop us...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Y-you have got to be kidding! We're best friends! I even _hatched_ your egg!

**Spike:** I know. I understand. But while I never wanted to let you down, I have to... for my marefriend. You've got to let it go; either that or just join in.

Twilight, surprised and getting real pissed off that her loyal companion would leave her to dry in a pressuring situation like this, began to fume with anger, and managed to blow Rainbow's laptop to pieces with an unhealthy dose of rage-induced magic, which managed to calm the unicorn down. However, she was drained out of energy from the argument

**Twilight Sparkle:** *exhausted* Ugh... I _really_ need to rest. Just, you two, get to cleaning up this... *pant* mess.

Twi fainted from the extremely stressful little moment, showing how much she was angry from the situation. Dash and Spike looked at each other, a bit worried for Twilight and her teething hatreds.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh, why don't you handle clean-up, because *begins wobbling* I'm getting a little woozy from losing all this blooouuuh...

The flyer fell on her bloodied face as Spike was left with the mess.

**Spike: ***to Twilight* _You_ need help. *looks around the messed up library* Ugh, I'll let the night guy get it. **[7]** **Yes, that means you, Owlowiscious.**

The little dragon walked off, irritated that he was the only one conscious, and therefore, the one forced to do the clean-up. **Not to spoil anything, but the library part of that house will be back in order, like what happened in this scene never really happened.**

**(Next scene)**

Entering a slightly run-down dojo, we see Lumpy, Flippy, Buttershy and Peter looking around the interior. It seems quite in shape.

**Lumpy:** Man, how old is this place?

**Flippy:** You got me.

**Peter Griffin:** Me too. Now, we just need to know where the hell he is.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing karate battle cry was heard, as a man with a slightly odd body shape jumped into view. However, after jumping out of the shadows, the reveal was that this man was _American Dad_'s residential alien Roger Smith in a full black gi, with a dark brown ponytail wig and goatee. Apparently, this was one of Roger's hundreds of thousands of alternate personalities.

**Roger:** I've been expecting you, gentlemen. The name is Karran Tate. (pronounced kah-rahn tayte) **[8]**

**Lumpy:** What kind of a name is Karran Tate?

**Roger/Karran Tate:** That is quite a question, but I choose not to answer: that is of private business. *briefly goes out of Karran mode to begin whispering to Lumpy* _It sounds like karate._

**Lumpy:** _Ohhh._

**Roger/Karran Tate:** *back as Karran* Now, I see you've been experiencing some trouble with your skills.

**Flippy:** He's just starting out; it's been at least a few hours.

**Lumpy:** And we had to take a trip to the hospital because of a lightning strike that apparently blew up our backyard.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Yeah, I've seen those go around today. *Lumpy gets suddenly struck by lightning* See what I mean?

**Peter Griffin:** I smell barbacue.

**Lumpy:** That's my skin. *Buttershy starts licking him* Don't touch me!

**Roger/Karran Tate:** *noticing Buttershy* What. The hell. *begins ignoring Buttershy and moving on with the story* Now, mister Lumpy, for these next few days, you are my student. I will teach you all I have to give you, but-

**Lumpy:** Yeah, I know, "it's not free," here's the money.

Lumpy gave Roger-er, Karran Tate the $70 dollars, which Karran counted in a matter of seconds before tossing it in a basket located at the back, which had quite a bit of money in it already, implying that there have already been people who visited.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Thank you for the green paper of finance; now you are set for a grueling program, for I will give you my finest secrets to the way to being, how you say... *while doing a couple of karate poses* "Da Bomb".

**Lumpy:** Awesome!

In came Peter Griffin's son Chris Griffin. **And he's in for a world of hurt ahead... for some reason.**

**Chris Griffin:** Is there a bathroom in here-AH!

Rog-I mean Karran Tate jumped at him and began to beat the holy hell out of Chris with high-flurry chops and quick spinning roundhouses, knocking the fat kid off his feet several times in only a few seconds. Karran stopped just after about 6 seconds of a no-holds-barred beatdown, which was good because it meant only a mild amount of damage, externally and internally.

**Chris Griffin:** Ah-how! Ow! Ohhh-whoop, need new pants.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** *to Lumpy* That was but an example, young one.

**Lumpy:** I'm in my twenties.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Still young in my books. Now, first lesson!

Cue a diagonal wipe in the form of a gray hand (Roger's) doing a karate chop to a few moments later, where Roger and Lumpy are standing near a wooden dummy.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Your first task is to bring down this wooden dummy with the best move you have in your current arsenal.

**Lumpy:** Just watch me.

Lumpy backed up a few feet; I think we know what's coming next. The blue moose ran at full speed, emitting a Bruce Lee cry, and went for a jump kick to the dummy's head, but he aims too far up, and ends up hitting the wooden figurine's head... with his crotch. The moose man let out a brief high pitched shriek that could break a wine glass, as Peter, Flippy and Buttershy recoiled and Rog-agh, dammit, Karran shook his head lightly. **I keep getting them mixed up, maybe because THEY'RE THE SAME **_**PERSON!**_

**Roger/Karran Tate:** I see your aiming is a bit off, Lumpy-san.

**Lumpy:** It was better a while ago!

Karran helped Lumpy down, seeing that he needed a little bit more practice than he ever expected.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Then a very inconsistent aim you have.

**Lumpy:** ...Mesa no likey your Yodanese; what do you mean?

**Roger/Karran Tate:** I mean you need some work on your aim.

**Lumpy:** ...Still not getting it.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** This is going to be harder than I thought.

Hard cut to a few minutes later; Karroger-wait, what?-I mean Karran and Lumpy were standing near a wall of wood.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** I have given you a much larger target, Lumpy-san, which allows your chances of landing a shot to increase almost tenfold.

**Lumpy:** That's a big wall. Piece of cake.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** And there's also a wall of glass right behind it.

**Lumpy:** Habababa-whaaa?!

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Just watch me go through.

Karran prepared himself, he took a deep breath... and then leapt up with a big dropkick, busting himself through both the wood _and_ the glass without even shattering the glass into pieces; it only left a hole identical to the hole in the lumber.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** See how I made it, Lumpy-san? All you have to do is make it through without shattering the wood _or_ the glass, and without a single scratch.

**Lumpy:** ...How do you shatter wood?

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Just don't get hurt.

**Lumpy:** YES MASTER ROGER! I MEAN TATE! Hwaaah!

**This is gonna get good...**

As his friends (and Buttershy) cheered him on, Lumpy went into crane position, readying his right leg as he went along, and went for a mega-tough high kick, but while he did make it through the wood... **Here it comes!**

...he got stuck, and ended up hanging upside-down by his right leg, bumping his head along the way. **That's gotta leave a mark...**

**Lumpy:** ...Did I make it through the glass?

**Peter Griffin:** Nope.

**Flippy:** Not exactly.

**Buttershy:** Hungry again.

**Flippy:** WE JUST FED YOU!

**Peter Griffin:** He's fat, it doesn't matter how long since he's had food.

**Flippy:** He's a she!

**Lumpy:** *slurring from damage to the head* Juss' give 'er haaaaam.

Karran, noticing how Lumpy sucked in the first two trials, realized this may not bode well.

**Roger/Karran Tate:** We are definitely gonna need a badass montage of failure with some hard rock to move this along a bit; the sub-plot definitely needs some more highlighting.

Karran-aw fuck it, no matter who he is he's Roger-got his wish, because that montage started right now!

**(Song playing: Sound of Madness by Shinedown (they're a good band))**

As the song started, Lumpy could be seen lifting a tire on his back, but he began to lose balance, and he smacked around Master Karran, then Peter, then Flippy, before planting it right on Buttershy's body, getting stuck on her.

_Yeah, I get it,_

_You're an outcast._

_Always under attack._

_Always coming in last,_

_Bringing up the past._

_No one owes you anything._

Lumpy could be seen mimmicking Karran Tate's punches, only to elbow Tate in the nose and knock him down on his back.

_I think you need a shotgun blast,_

_A kick in the ass,_

_So paranoid. . ._

_Watch your back!_

The music intensified as Lumpy was attacked by Karran/Roger disguised as a ninja, who knocked him unconscious, and continued whacking him until blood started spilling. Cut to Lumpy (with a cast around his head) headbutting the wooden dummy from earlier, but screaming in pain due to hurting himself.

_Oh my, here we go!_

_Another loose cannon gone bi-polar_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor._

_I'm still laughing like hell._

Cut to Karran meditating as Lumpy imitated a Karate Kid scene where he balanced objects on his body. Afterwards, Lumpy was seen waxing Karran's back, causing him to scream in pain. **Wax On-Wax Off, anybody?** Weirdly enough, probably because the montage needed a few extra clippings, Lumpy could be seen doing a ballroom dance with Karran Tate for a couple of seconds. **Pretty odd in my eyes.** Also, there was Karran/Roger as the ninja again, kicking the Bullwinkle knock-off right in the blueberries. **His balls, by the way.**

_You think that by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been infected by a social disease._

_Well, then take your medicine._

As the montage continued, we saw Lumpy trying for a kick to the wooden dummy, only to get attacked by it, although because Karran was controlling it, then Lumpy trying the wood and glass trial again, only to dive through both panes, but get covered in shards of glass, followed by Lumpy trying for hadokens, only to realize it wasn't working... only to get struck by lightning again, which briefly paused the song and the montage and allowed Lumpy to say a little something.

**Lumpy:** What am I, a fucking lightning rod?!

And then he got struck by lightning again. **Poor Lumpy; I wouldn't want to be him right now...**

_I created the Sound of Madness._

_Wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night._

_You can sleep with a gun._

_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

The montage continued on as the Shinedown song continued, with Karran/Roger as the same ninja from before once again, sneaking up behind Lumpy and knocking him out again... and then preparing for rape? Afterwards, there were several other tries at the double-wall trial; the first time he hit the wood hard without even breaking it. The second time, he caused the wood to shatter. **Probably should've listened more to Karran Tate.** On the last of the shown attempts, after several fails identical to the first try (one time even going back-first) _he_ shattered into pieces.

As the training montage still went on, Peter Griffin was seen recording Lumpy's moments of suck on his iPhone, and then sending them over to his dog friend Brian, complete with a brief shot of Brian getting the messages back in Peter's house and chuckling.

**Brian Griffin:** Heh, that's funny.

Moving on to the next scene, we see Lumpy and Karran doing the Gangnam Style dance... for some reason. **I don't know, maybe another filler clip?** As a guitar solo began, Lumpy began to get a little better at his chances, as he managed to catch Ninja Roger off guard in the fourth (fourth viewed considering there were probably more chances) try by hitting him with a snapmare and shooting him with a gun... okay, and peeing on him... nothing wrong about that. Afterwards, he managed to go through both the pane of wood and glass in the double-wall trial... and then causing his torso to separate from his legs in the moment, followed by him attacking Ninja Roger with a baseball bat which suddenly burst into flames, but he didn't care: he was at least improving, and beating the shit out of Roger as well.

_I created the Sound of Madness._

_Wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

As success filled Lumpy's veins, the finale of the montage showed him running up a long set of stairs outdoors, following Karran, and being followed by Peter, Flippy, Buttershy... and Peter's buddy Brian, who just happened to meet up with them.

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night._

_You can sleep with a gun._

_When you gonna wake up..._

_When you gonna wake up and fight..._

The last bit in the last scene of the montage showed Lumpy throwing his arms up in the air, celebrating with Karran Tate... and then falling back down again.

_When you gonna wake up and fight..._

**(Next scene)**

Well, as Lumpy was improving his skills to become a honed professional, and ready for the big time, in one of the most crazy training scenarios, the stressed out equine Twilight Sparkle was still in a bit of a bad mood after the events from earlier. Remembering the library in ruins, and her assistant (Spike) almost severely injured because of his girlfriend (Rainbow Dash), the student of Celestia sat in her bedroom trying to calm herself down with a good book and some resting on her soft bed, as she certainly wanted no more parts in their antics today. **Seeing the conflict between Rainbow and Twilight, they could break up as friends if something very disasterous happened to either one of both of them, and seeing this kind of conflict tells me that this won't end well for one of these two ponies.**

Of course, whenever somebody needs some peace and quiet, there's usually something or someone who could disturb them.

***Knock-knock!* Oh, there's the disturbance!** A knocking was heard outside 's window, but she chose to ignore it, and turned away from it... and then the knocking continued. Twi got a bit more agitated, and turned towards the window, where she noticed Rainbow Dash, one of two people who harrassed her earlier today, hovering at her window and holding up a picture of the WWE logo, trying to make up for earlier. The bookworm responded fairly.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm not interested in your men in spandex!

Twilight then threw a book through the window, shattering it and hitting Dash square in the face, and sent her briefly falling down onto her face on the grass. **The grass is your friend, by the way. You'll be fine.** However, the pegasus managed to recover quickly, and tried an alternate route through the front door-the door which was locked. **The window's broken, go through there.** After a hard try at getting the door open through some hard shoves, Rainbow bucked the bottom half of the door in anger, opening only half of it up for entry. **I guess she forgot that convenient backup entry.**

She squeezed through the half-as-large opening and flew up the stairs at a quiet pace. She made it up to the second floor, and noticed Twilight trying to get some comfort under her bed sheets. The wild flyer smacked at her back, forcing her to get up. The unicorn did so, and, after briefly being startled by Dash somehow being able to make it inside her house, she realized one thing.

**Twilight Sparkle:** The bottom door was open, wasn't it?

**Rainbow Dash:** That doesn't matter! What matters is we need to talk, and I'm not afraid to go the hard way.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I am entitled to my opinion! You don't get a say in this, and neither do the people who follow you!

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait, even Spike?

**Twilight Sparkle:** If it means having to turn away from him, then yes! And _you_ should just stick to your own business and get out of here!

**Rainbow Dash:** Make me!

**SMACK!** Rainbow Dash was sent flying out, and down the stairs. This was boilling down, as Twilight passed by Rainbow and proceeded to take a bit of a walk to try and get away from the troubles.

**Rainbow Dash:** Son of a-hey!

**Whoosh!** Dash flew towards the angered unicorn, who blocked her out with a magic shield of some sort. Rainbow, however, managed to get around the blockage, and her eyes began to glow blood red with enragement, implying her going into rage mode and raced after Twilight.

The swift pegasus locked in a front necklock on the unicorn, in a guillotine choke no less, and it caused some commotion around the town, as Twilight ended up running around town, trying to get out of the hold before losing conciousness.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Get... off... of... ME!

However, trying to throw Rainbow off didn't work, as the two equines both went down, unfortunately, on the sidewalk. Rainbow Dash wasn't severly hurt, aside from a few scratches on her back and wings, but the same can't be said for Twilight... When they both fell, Twilight went face first into the concrete ground, and while it sounds painful, trust me; it was worse than that. Her nose touched the floor first and snapped, at least a couple of her front teeth chipped a bit, and from the fast drop, blood managed to spill from the cuts suffered upon landing.

As Rainbow Dash got up, she noticed Twilight writhing in pain from the face-plant, and snapped out of her psychotic mode to realize what she's done and comfort the bleeding purple pony, while several other Toonvillians (including Cleveland Brown of _Family Guy_ and _Cleveland Show_ fame)

**Rainbow Dash:** Twilight! Oh my gosh, what have I done?!

**Cleveland Brown:** Oh my god, somebody call a vet!

**Unnamed male human citizen:** Someone call for help!

**Unnamed male equine citizen:** Who is that girl again?

Noticing the commotion from a few feet away, Spike came by to notice his companion (Twilight) on the ground, regaining conciousness.

**Spike:** Aah! Twilight! *begins to comfort her* Dashie, what did you do?!

**Rainbow Dash:** How'd you know I had something to do with this?

**Spike:** It seems really obvious.

Twilight began to notice the people crowding around her, and recollected what happened the moment she went face-first in hard concrete, in which her anger came back.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Get OFF me right now!

And with that, everybody began to scurry off, but Twilight wasn't finished with Rainbow Dash just yet, as she stopped her in her tracks, also halting Spike as well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Except you.

**Rainbow Dash:** *slowly turning around, scared* Twi, j-just calm down. I'm sorry, alright? My fault a hundred and twenty percent. *squee!*

**Those who wish to view this vulgar speech, you may continue. It is not exactly for the faint of heart.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** *at her breaking point* ...Calm down? _Calm down?_ Why in the _fuck_ would I ever calm down when you do *referring to her injury* _this_ to me?! I'm sorry-I, I, I don't fuck around with this shit! I don't, okay? The people you watch smack each other around are people who have broken their bodies on numerous accounts, and sacrifice themselves every 365 days of the year, but _I_ am standing my ground, and saying

**Spike:** *getting a little worried for Twilight* Whoa. Take it easy, Twi.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I most certainly won't! I told you one fucking thing about "pro wrestling"; it's barbaric! Destructive! Fucking dangerous!

**Rainbow Dash:** Wow, so many F-bombs, I definitely went too far-

**Twilight Sparkle:** Shut! The fuck! Up! Listen here, you fuck-damned monkey, I don't want to hear any more from your fucking mouth. I just wanted some peace in my mind, and then when you and Spike ruined my house, you definitely fucked up royal! And fucking up royal is the worst kind of fucking up, because you ruined my books, my work, my equipment, and then what happened?!

**Rainbow Dash:** You broke my laptop, remember?

**Twilight Sparkle:** YES! That is what you deserved, you insane twat!

**Rainbow Dash:** *GAAASP!* S-Spikey! Please help me out here!

As the townspeople from earlier began to take notice to the argument going on, Spike looked at Rainbow Dash, and then Twilight... and took Twilight's side in this.

**Spike:** Sorry Rainbow, but... I have to redeem myself.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *tries her best to calm down* ...So, Rainbow... you can... just make up whatever you want to say... but just know this, you fuck-up; even if what you think is healthy to watch, you are enjoying the pain of others, and you should learn two things: one, you have to have the guts to grow up and give up your enjoyment for the health of others! And two, this is _REALITY_, you are living in the fucking _real world_, so you have to actually fucking represent it as best as possible, so fuck your hobbies, and fuck your men in underwear, you sick _son of a __**BIIIIITCH!**_ **[9]**

The irate pony stopped to gasp and pant from the rant taking a lot out of her, and took a moment to recollect her self and calm down. **Didn't Rainbow Dash just tell her to do just that? It would spare us at least 13 fucks.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** I _can't_ be the only one who understands this... but thank God and Celestia... *looking over to Spike* ... I wasn't.

**If you survived this hardcore rant, congratulations. T'was not easy to type out.**

And so, Twilight walked off with Spike following right behind her, as Rainbow sat down, shedding a single tear from the proverbial fire that Twilight breathed on her from the orchestra of exclamation. Roger Smith, out of his Karran Tate personality from earlier, approached the ashamed pegasus.

**Roger Smith:** Man, did that bitch take out a lot at you. *turns away to talk to... nothing, I guess* Hey, slut, get me outta this.

The next scene started pulling in from the right, as Roger did a jump-around to it, while putting on his Karran Tate outfit. He and Lumpy, along with Lumpy's friends (**sans Buttershy, I guess she's back home**), were back in the dojo.

**Lumpy:** *just noticing Roger/Karran jumping into the scene using the power of the fourth wall* How'd you do that?

**Roger/Karran Tate:** Just ignore it. Now, Lumpy-san, you have done well, but now is the time to show your true potential. ...Long story short, I booked a gig for you to perform your skills, so you can show them what you got.

**Lumpy:** Awesome!

**Roger/Karran Tate:** It won't be that far a walk, and it's... *checks his conveniently-worn watch* ...yeah, you should be going right about now. I wish you luck. *jumps out of view*

**Flippy:** Well, I guess I was kinda wrong about you; I guess you could make the big time.

**Lumpy:** Thanks, buddy.

**Peter Griffin:** How are we going to wherever Roger-

**Roger/Karran Tate (off-screen):** _It's Karran!_

**Peter Griffin:** Sorry-wherever Karran got you to perform?

**Lumpy:** I think I have an idea.

Cue Lumpy dragging Peter and Flippy with him as he dragged in the next background which was, conveniently, behind the curtain of a stage structure set up at the Toon Hub, the local hideout.

**Lumpy:** Oh, this is where he got me a spot!

**Peter Griffin:** Hey, where's that weird fat thing that's your pet.

**Lumpy:** I'm sure she's fine.

Hard cut to Buttershy back in Lumpy's house, staring at a pet bowl with a ham in it.

**Buttershy:** ...Yay?

Hard cut back to the Toon Hub, where some man (in the Family Guy animation style) with short hair and cool leather clothes was standing on the stage. **I have no idea what his name is, so let's just call him Announcer Guy.**

**Announcer Guy:** Ladies and gentlemen, performing his martial art skills for the first time ever... Lumpy.

A scattered amount of applause came by as the sky blue moose walked through the curtain in his white gi attire from earlier and waved to the crowd, which included Joe from earlier in the episode (**he was wearing shades to cover up his damaged eyes from the incident**), Cleveland Brown, Twilight Sparkle (**her face is a bit bandaged up**), and, conveniently, Roger Smith, back in character as Karran Tate.

**Announcer Guy:** Lumpy, the challenge we have set for you is to break through three hard 20-inch wide, 1-inch thick blocks of wood!

**Lumpy:** Well, that seems a little easy.

**Announcer Guy:** I wasn't finished! There's also a pane of glass in front of them!

**Lumpy:** ...Huh?

**Announcer Guy:** And the wood's covered in barbed wire!

**Lumpy:** Wha?!

**Announcer Guy:** Did I mention it's electric?

**Lumpy:** Whuh-wha-wa-whu-

**Announcer Guy:** And on fire?!

And revealed at the left side of the stage was just as the guy described.

**Lumpy:** HOLY SANTA CHRIST! **[10]** *runs to Flippy and Peter* I can't do it! I almost peed just looking at it!

**Peter Griffin:** Hold on, Moose!

**Lumpy:** Lumpy.

**Peter Griffin:** Larry King-just calm down and prepare yourself!

**Roger/Karran Tate:** *suddenly on stage next to Lumpy* Remember your training, young Lumpy-san. Remember and reuse...

Lumpy took Karran's advice almost instantly, and took a deep breath, before stepping back out from the back. He inhaled, and exhaled, rinse and repeat... checked his fighting shoes... twisted his antlers?... He crouched down, and then started making his running start. Lumpy jumped up, shouting out his martial arts battle cry... and extended his leg for the kick! He was about to make it! And...

...then a cut to the crowd recoiling as glass and wood was heard breaking, and Lumpy was heard screaming like a scared little girl. **Scaring the little **_**girl**_**!?**

Flippy and Peter Griffin also recoiled, and slowly backed away... before running off the screen, while several crowd members got worried, and some others began to leave. While this was happening, Flippy did another voiceover, much like the one from the beginning of the episode.

**Voiceover (Flippy):**_** Remember when I said that if you sucked at combat, you'd be knocked out easily? That works the same in this kind of situation. Even if you train as hard as you can, there is still a chance of failing; life is not like a movie; the good guy does succeed, but not all the time here.**_

After the voiceover, we cut to the next day, where Flippy, Brian and Peter were conversing.

**Flippy:** Well, that didn't end well.

**Peter Griffin:** No, it did not. It did not.

**Flippy:** Well, you know what they say: 'At first you don't succeed, try, try again.' ...And then you don't succeed again.

**Peter Griffin:** Now, anyways, what do we do with today?

**Brian Griffin:** Well, I was thinking of just heading to a movie, maybe watch something.

**Peter Griffin:** Eh, sounds good.

**Flippy:** It could beat the train wreck yesterday.

Pan out to see Lumpy in a full body cast and a wheelchair.

**Lumpy:** You guys know I'm in... because I can't seem to do anything else.

Well, seems like an average aftermath to a crazy yesterday-oh, lightning struck Lumpy agai-yep, he's on fire. Flippy, Brian and Peter widened their eyes, noticing Lumpy on fire.

**Lumpy:** ...The lightning struck me again, didn't it?

**Flippy/Brian/Peter:** Yep.

**Off-screen voice [11]:** _I just don't know what went wrong!_

The episode ends with Flippy, Lumpy, Peter and Brian laughing out loud, in an Everybody Laughs Ending... but then Lumpy exploded in flames, causing him to screen, but a cut to black cut him off.

**End episode.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] If you didn't get the joke, the guys fighting in this shot are supposed to look like Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris. See what I did there?**

**[2] A word-for-word quoting from an episode of MTV's Ridiculousness.**

**[3] The Coca-Cola robot is supposed to be a knock-off of the Bottle Bot from **_**iCarly**_**.**

**[4] I think you can recognize the reference, considering it's from a viral video.**

**[5] Buttershy is supposed to speak like that, it's not a failure of grammar.**

**[6] More specifically, this is the match that Punk and Cena had on the February 25, 2013 edition of Raw.**

**[7] Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide character Gordy says this line on occasion. I just dropped it in randomly to close this scene because it seemed funny.**

**[8] Karran Tate is a bit of a clever name, because it sounds like karate.**

**[9] I inserted a few recognizable snippets from the Nostalgia Critic's rant to Michael Bay from the Pearl Harbor 2001 movie review. For those of you who don't know who he is, Google him and watch some of his videos, I guarantee you'll enjoy him.**

**[10] Another Nostalgia Critic reference, this time to Santa Christ, a fusion of Santa Claus and Jesus Christ.**

**[11] That voice was My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's famous background pony Derpy Hooves, by the way, if you wanted to know.**

**Voice credits:**

**Nathan Kress - Flippy (HTF)**

**Jerry Trainor - Lumpy (HTF), Buttershy (MLP:FiM/Original)**

**Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin (Family Guy), Roger Smith/Karran Tate (American Dad), "Unnamed male human citizen", Announcer Guy**

**Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FiM)**

**Ashleigh Bell - Rainbow Dash (MLP:FiM)**

**Cathy Weseluck - Spike (MLP:FiM)**

**Patrick Warburton - Joe Swanson (Family Guy)**

**Seth Green - Chris Griffin (Family Guy), "Unnamed male equine citizen"**

**Mike Henry - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/Cleveland Show)**

**Tabitha St. Germain - Derpy Hooves (MLP:FiM)**

**So what have we learned?**

**1: Fighting is just a hobby and a talent. No need to use it everywhere you go.**

**2: Sawdust can attract lightning pretty easily, especially in Toonville.**

**3: Lightning can happen no matter what the conditions.**

**4: You probably shouldn't let someone else tell you what you should stop enjoying.**

**5: To those who aren't professionals or smart, never, and I repeat **_**NEVER**_** drop somebody on their head on concrete: *wise old kung fu master voice* They hurt like crap man!**

**Well, apologies for the slight delay (Damn Writer's Block + my first time actually writing ponies, so I got nervous), so R&R and stay tuned for the next episode! And thanks for the reviews and favings!**

**...Hopefully I get some extra help on this; it's not a two-man job (me and CharlieHarperFan88).**

_**Yes, I am brony. NOH8.**_


	3. S1EP2: The Worst Seat Ever

**Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot**

**Season 1, Episode 2: The Worst Seat Ever**

**Plot: The gang decides to head to the Toonville Cinema Theater to see a movie, and manage to get some good seats, but sitting next to party animal Pinkie Pie, studious pony Twilight Sparkle has a lot of nonstop chatter to deal with, and she starts to experience the fear of losing her as a friend if she does not let Pinkie down gently. How will she get out of this one? Odds are, she can't.**

**Sub-plot: While at the cinema, Lumpy tries to hold in his urine until he and his friends have finished watching the movie he has decided. Also, Peter Griffin ends up causing a bit of a mess walking into the cinema drunk as hell.**

**Rated M for strong language and several accounts of adult situations. Most episodes could stand at a T rating, however, despite the story being M on this site. There are also some moments where someone seems out-of-character to what personality they had in their own show, but that's mainly because of the character development in this series differenting from the shows this show combines.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**(Not actual) Airdate of this episode: March 10, 2013**

**PS: This episode could be considered one that takes place after the events of So You Think You Can "WA-TAH!**

**Here's a few descriptions for some of the characters who appear in this episode.**

**Pinkie Pie (short for Pinkamena Diane Pie), the Extreme Party Planner**

**Age:** 17

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on her character in the show:** She's a bit more happy but insane than she was beforehand.

**Voiced by:** Andrea Libman

**Likes:** Parties, talking, breaking the fourth wall, hopping, exercising, baking

**Dislikes:** Not having her parties, losing her friends, being rejected

**Applejack, the Apple Family Darling**

**Age:** 21

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on her character in the show:** She still is an honest person, but she has difficulty with Rainbow Dash's antics ever since Dash moved into her family's home.

**Voiced by:** Ashleigh Bell (same voice as Rainbow Dash)

**Likes:** Farming, apples, keeping things clean, apple-bucking, honesty

**Dislikes:** Being stalked/followed, having to lie

**Homer Simpson, the Yellow Skinned Maniac**

**Show of origin:** The Simpsons

**Voiced by:** Dan Castellaneta

**Likes:** Donuts, Buzz Cola, burgers, living the life

**Dislikes:** Ned Flanders, complicated situations

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Before we get started with the episode, I'd like to get in a little something.**

**Since this version of Toonville takes place in a later "season", there will be extra episodes that can come by at any time that were "aired" before March 3, 2013, known as ReWinds, so there could be some subtle differences, such as Rainbow Dash not living at Applejack's (she didn't move in until an episode in August 2012) and her and Spike not being in a relationship (up until October 2012, where they paired up officially in an episode during the month), so just remember; if something's a bit off, it's most likely a ReWind episode.**

**The first ReWind episode could air sometime this month, or next month, depending on if I have enough time or not before April. Have a nice day, and on with the show!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**6:40 p.m., right in the stick of afternoon.**

At the first seconds of the episode, there was a great big view of the Toonville Cinema Theater in the afternoon, one of the most popular locations in West Toonville. A dozen or so people were going through the doors into the building, others were coming out, presumably after seeing some movies, it was getting packed back and forth. Our good friend Lumpy was driving into the large, almost mile-long parking lot in his regular blue van, with his friend Flippy in the passenger's seat. **What is it with Lumpy and the color blue these days?** However, it was a bit tough for him, as there were a lot of spots to check, and at least 87% of the spot were already filled.

**Lumpy:** Aw dammit, it's so hard to find a space in these places!

**Flippy:** I know. Movies are popular these days.

**Lumpy:** Yeah. *beat* Hey, didn't I explode yesterday? **[1]**

**Flippy:** I don't really recall, actually.

So, Lumpy drove around the place, looking for somewhere to park. After a moment of looking around he spotted an empty space and-nope! Another car parked in right in front of him.

**Lumpy:** Agh!

The humanoid moose tried again, but as soon as he found another space, another generic car happened to race to it before him.

**Lumpy:** Come on!

**Flippy:** Keep your calm, there's a couple of spaces... *points to the left of the screen* ...right over there.

**Lumpy:** Okay.

The green bear was actually correct about that. Lumpy went in to park in one of the empty columns in the parking lot... when somebody just manages to drive in and park incorrectly, filling both spots.

**Lumpy:** Aw, fuck you!

**HONK!** Lumpy bashed on the wheel to sound the horn for a brief moment, but the only response he got was an arm coming out of the car, giving him the middle finger. The blue moose got pretty irritated with these parking blockades, and, in anger, ended up backing up... right into another empty parking space.

**Lumpy:** Oh, hey, what do you know? We parked it!

However, in came Peter Griffin driving into the parking lot, and ramming into Lumpy's car, causing it to be pushed in between his and another person's car. **WHOA, didn't see that coming at all.**

**Lumpy:** Aw, screw it, let's just get into the theater right now.

Peter came out of his car, drunk as a skunk, and wobbled around a bit.

**Peter:** *slurring* I-I maade a wrong trip to-to... to Albecaca...

And then the fat man fainted and landed on his face.

**(CUE OPENING VIDEO SEQUENCE)**

_**Flashy, flying around shots of West Toonville at night, with lights shining from just about every building around. It was like New York City! Well, you know, before Hurricane Sandy showed up.**_

**(Song playing: To Be Loved by Papa Roach)**

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go_

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_That's the deal; you get no respect_

_You're gonna get yours_

_You better watch your fucking neck_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**The song cuts to an end, as the Toonville logo appears on screen.**_

**(END SEQUENCE)**

As it was seen that Flippy and Lumpy were entering the Toonville Cinema Theater, there was a great look around the lobby of the building, as there were people lining up for tickets for several of the films they had, and others entering or leaving the several cinema rooms that featured different movies, lettered from A to F. It was barely crowded, but at the same time barely empty, which probably meant that the two best friends arrived at just the right time. **BTW, in this show, there's real movies, and movies I make up just to fill up.**

**Lumpy:** Seems pretty busy today. Wait, what time is it? *checks his iPhone* 6:43. Weird, it felt half a minute shorter, although it was probably that intro that sorta extended it.

**Flippy:** What intro?

**Lumpy:** Just ignore my last response.

And so, the bear and the moose (**Wow, that's something I actually expected to type at some point today**) took a look around; if you didn't catch what they were here for, long story shot; ...Just

**Flippy:** Man, I wonder if we're not the only ones here...

**Lumpy:** Don't worry, it's likely. At least this will make up for that one time last week I got too drunk.

_**(Family Guy-esque cutaway gag)**_

_In the first cutaway of the season, we see Lumpy waddling out of his house like a dizzy ditz, obviously intoxicated, as he made his way to his car. He dug in his pockets for his car keys, and after a moment of fumbling them around, along with an instance of dropping them, the drunk moose got the right key..._

_...and then jabbed it into the door window, busting a big hole in it; more than enough room to fit his arm through. He unlocked the door from the inside, ignoring the scratches opened it and entered, albeit being a bit clumsy, as his drunkness messed up his vision quite a bit, and he tumbled right into the driver's seat. A little more key-fumbling, and Lumpy managed to get the car started. He, at one point, tried to get the seatbelt down, but he decided not to, considering he's drunk and his brain is functioning less than normal._

_Lumpy hit the gas, and his car started to spiral around the street, before aiming towards what seemed to be Cleveland Brown's car. Speaking of Cleveland, he was getting ready for work._

_**Cleveland Brown:**__ Alright, going over the checklist: seatbelt? *pulls down and clicks in his seatbelt* Check. Perfectly adjusted rear-view mirror? *adjusts mirror* Check. Drunk driver in rear-view mirror? Wait... __**DRUNK DRIVER IN REAR-VIEW MIRROR?!**_

_If you're wondering what he meant; he noticed Lumpy driving in his direction, which meant that this won't end well. Cleveland screamed in fear, as Lumpy rammed into his car, flipping it over on its roof, as the blue moose's big car began to flip on its side, and began spinning around, as it rammed into Cleveland's house. Unfortunately, Cleveland's son Junior was busy taking a hot bath in the bathroom, in which the tub started to break away from the rest of the house's remains, and began to lean towards the outside floor. I think you know where this was going_

_**Cleveland Jr.:**__ Oh no-no no-no no-no-no!_

_And then the bathtub fell and broke under the obese kid, although he was still okay, despite a bit of a bruise from landing on his butt._

_**Cleveland Jr.:**__ Hmm. So this was what Dad was talking about when he mentioned breaking way too many bathtubs in the past... __**[2]**_

_**(Back to now)**_

**Lumpy:** ...Yeah, I also kinda remember being in the police station that day, too.

**Flippy:** Didn't that same place blow up that same day?

**Lumpy:** Yeah, actually, it did.

As the two best buddies continued to take a look-see, the drunken Peter Griffin hobbled by them, obviously having reached a level of intoxication that is practically dangerous for a normal human being. Luckily for Peter... he's not normal.

**Peter Griffin:** *still heavily slurring* Meh, w-where's the corn-hot... dog... things, where are the things?

**Flippy:** Huh. I'm surprised he didn't get banned from this theater, ever since that one-

**Lumpy:** I said we should never speak of that agayn! **[3]**

**Flippy:** Okay, geez...

Peter Griffin, who was part of some Big Lipped Alligator Moment that happened the last time he was at the movies, in which we never saw his experience, was going to town on sorta wobbling around and crashing into people, all while muttering some nonsense.

**Peter Griffin:** *STILL slurring* *bumps into some guy* Back off! *bumps into a robot that looks like R2-D2 from Star Wars, and then tips it over* Exterminate that, you dialect! **[4]** *takes notice to a cardboard cutout of Jason Statham* Oh hey Jason, h-how's about you... puh-_Parker_ this foot up your ass?! *dropkicks the cutout*

**Lumpy:** *noticing Peter's rampage* What's it gonna take for him to get arrested someday?!

**Originally unidentified male voice, off-screen:** Hey guys! Over here!

Lumpy quickly recognized the voice from several feet away, and dragged Flippy along with him as they met up with some friends, which contained Peter's human-like dog friend Brian, Peter's CIA neighbor Stan Smith (from _American Dad_), Stan's alien buddy Roger, Peter's other buddies Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown (**who had a bandage on his head from the car incident with Lumpy from just a few days back-you all saw the cutaway, right?**) and Glenn Quagmire, along with Lumpy and Flippy's third wheel friend Twilight Sparkle, along with her best friend and loyal assistant Spike and their friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. **JESUS, that was a handful to type! That's... eleven people written into the episode at the same exact time! **The blue moose and the green bear had a moment to meet up with the big group.

**Lumpy:** *actually sliding past the group of twelve others* Hey guys!

**CRASH!** Apparently, Lumpy forgot to halt himself, as he slid into a line of cardboard cutouts of random celebrities, and went falling down.

**Flippy:** *commenting on Lumpy's crash* Huh. I see the floor was just recently waxed.

**Brian Griffin:** Doesn't look like it.

Luckily, Lumpy managed to only get a couple of bruises from the crash, as he met back up with the gang, while brushing off random debris on his clothes.

**Lumpy:** Sorry 'bout that.

**Roger:** I was here since it opened, and not one person waxed the floor.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Did you at all step in any water by any chance?

**Lumpy:** Well, I don't see a wet floor sign, so _WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE?!_ Anyways, me and Flipster were here to pass the time with a good old "movement imagertology", y'know what I mean, heh?

**Rainbow Dash:** ...In English, Bullwinkle.

**Lumpy:** A movie.

The other eleven toons took an agreement, as they all had the same plans.

**Brian Griffin:** Yeah, well, we all came by for practically the same thing. I, for instance, was going to see if _Silver Linings Playbook_ was available, because people said it was a pretty wild ride-

**Roger: **Ugh, you and your hobbies; I was thinking _Dead Man Down_. I heard that one British brawler guy had a part in it; what was his name? Warren or something? **[5]**

**Stan Smith:** Roger... Roger... we planned on _Argo_.

**Roger:** Oh yeah, that's right. ...that terroist-involved bullshit about some guy making a fake movie; what kind of a story is that?! You can't make a _fake_ movie!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Huh. So you guys have plans... I was just wondering what Lumpy was up to.

**Lumpy:** Well, I was planning on checking out one of the latest hits this month... an entertaining masterpiece of magic and wonder... _The Incredible_... _Burt Wonderstone_!

With that announcement, Lumpy took focus of a poster of _The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_ that included a few of the stars in the movie, including Steve Carell, Jim Carrey and Steve Buschemi. The other friends had no actual response except for a bit of a stare, and the tilting of some heads.

**Flippy:** ...Seriously?

**Rainbow Dash:** I heard that movie was gonna suck.

**Applejack:** Where'd ya learn that?

**Rainbow Dash:** *obviously lying out of nervousness* W-well, it certainly wasn't the internet!

**Applejack:** Hmph. No wonder you're not the Element of Honesty.

**Lumpy:** Look, as far as I can understand, what I choose, I go to.

**Flippy:** Uh...

**Spike:** *scratching his head* Right...

**Twilight Sparkle:** But-

**Lumpy:** WHAT I SAY GOES!

**Flippy:** Okay. Okay. Let's...let's see the magician movie.

**Lumpy:** Uh... does anybody else have no plans what-so-ever.

*beat*

**Rainbow Dash:** *sighs* This better be worth the cost.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Eh, I guess I'm in.

Cue the horribly drunken Peter Griffin walking to the gang, unfortunately not going to soberize anytime soon today.

**Peter Griffin:** Barry Weinstein? Is he Jewish?

**Lumpy:** No, it's B-Burt Wonderstone. The guy from _The Mask_ (Jim Carrey) and that news reporter from that _Bruce Almighty_ (Steve Carell **[6]**) are in it.

**Peter Griffin:** Oh, okay, I-I *urp* guess I'm in. Oh, buh-by the way, I think your Flutterbutter didn't have its special meds.

**Lumpy:** How do you know that? *eyes widen in realization* ...Oh shit.

**(Real-time cutaway)**

Cut to Buttershy going on a rampage, roaring like a monster as she jumped around Lumpy's home, destroying various objects, and then puking and shitting on them, and destroying a wall with her giant, cupcake-shaped ass.

**(Back to the cinema: Theater C ticket stand)**

After a sudden time lapse by the... 5 seconds, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, Peter (who probably doesn't know where he is due to his drunkness), Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Pinkie and Applejack split from the rest of the group to join Lumpy and Flippy, most not really knowing about _The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_ until now, in which Lumpy promised them it was going to be a good night.

**Lumpy:** Trust me guys... and mares... it will be a night we won't forget, and this is our first stop!

Lumpy turned over to a worker at the theater house who was conveniently standing near the blue moose, selling tickets - the guy was red-headed, had a freckle above his left eyebrow, some glasses and looked at least 18 or so, probably old enough to get it on with somebody. **He's most likely a virgin, too. Plus, if I was a girl, on a cuteness scale from 1 to 100... I'd rate him around 60ish, just above average.**

**Lumpy:** Uh... 11-*facing the rest of the group*-is it 11? *Peter begins to wobble off* 10 tickets to, uh, _The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_?

**Ticket Guy:** Sure, let's see... that's at least $9.45 per customer. **[7]**

**Lumpy:** *doing the math* 9.45? Let's see... that's... uh...

**Flippy:** 94 and a half.

**Lumpy:** $94 and some change?! That's outrageous-*turning to the other ten toons*-sweet Santa Christ, help me out here, people.

Did they have a choice? Not really. Lumpy's plethora of friends had to pony up some money for their tall moose comrade. **No pun intended though. *splat!* WHO THREW THAT TOMATO?!** Aside from baby dragon Spike, no surprise there, Rainbow Dash was the only person out of the ten who didn't have the money to give to Lumpy, despite getting more than enough to cost it; about $178, more than enough to pay up for the movie. Guess they could get some snacks with that. **Luckily, the snacks cost less than the movie itself.** Rainbow noticed some of her friends glaring at her, wondering about her lack of money this afternoon, and shrugged.

**Rainbow Dash:** I left my wallet at home.

**Lumpy:** Okay... *drops wad of money on the ticket counter, surprising the ticket guy* Will this cover it.

**Ticket Guy:** ...I-uh, 11 tickets, was it? *passes tickets out to the band of buddies* Here you go, the movie's airing at around 6:50, Theater C. Enjoy!

Lumpy went to get snacks for his group, who were all heading towards the previously mentioned theater. However, Rainbow Dash, being a very irresponsible and seductive equine, had something in mind for the ticket nerd.

**Rainbow Dash:** _Juuuuust_ one second, guys, I'll catch up. *to the ticket guy* So, you ever taste any good _pie_, if you know what I mean? *wink*

Cue the drunken Peter Griffin limping towards the direction of the rainbow-haired pony.

**Peter Griffin:** O-oh _heeey_ there, little blue doggie. Polly want my hot dog? *whispering* _That's my penis._

And then Rainbow Dash knicked him with an uppercut to his chin, but beer flowed so much in his body, it felt like nothing to the fat man... or so he thought.

**Peter Griffin:** Didn't work, bitch. *falls unconscious 2.20 seconds later*

**(Next scene: inside Theater C)**

So, the group of the Toonvillians we know and love got into Theater C, just as other people were exiting after the previous movie that was scheduled for the day finished. There was some mixed reaction, a lot of positive, although there was some negativity in the air, along with somebody puking for some reason.

**Joe Swanson:** Huh. He must've seen _Movie 43_ earlier.

Kinda long detail short, the group found some empty seats at the near-front rows, and sat down for the show.

To Twilight Sparkle, everything seemed calm in her mind, and around her. Twi's unorthadox friend Pinkie Pie managed to get a seat to the left of her, while her assistant Spike sat to the other side. At least she allowed him permission to see this movie, considering its PG-13 rating, which isn't entirely bad for kids, especially pre-teens. Hmm, still seems calm for the unicorn. Just a few seconds later, Rainbow Dash sat next to Spike, as the rest wondered what happened between her and the ticket guy, as she wiped her lips with one of her front legs... or arms... or... both?

**Spike:** Whoa, what happened with you?

**Rainbow Dash:** Heh, I don't mean to get word around, but... *whispers in Spike's ear, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, like his mind was blown*

**Spike:** Whoa. Didn't know you could do that with your wings.

**Rainbow Dash:** Just a dirty little secret between you and I.

*beat*

**Spike:** You're sexy when you keep these kind of secrets.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Shh! Spike!

**Spike:** Shh! It isn't hurting anything, you know!

**Pinkie Pie:** SHH!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Why are you shushing?!

**Pinkie Pie:** What? Everybody was doing it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That doesn't mean-ugh, just forget it! *crosses front legs, a bit annoyed*

In came Lumpy, who was carrying an abnormally large pile of food and drinks, mainly popcorn, soda and candy. He passed by the group, passing a bunch of it out, at least one bit of each kind of food/drink. Oh, and he

**Lumpy:** *referring to Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland* Okay, Peter's group, here's some p-corn and suds (popcorn and soda), plus a bit of cands (candy). *getting to AJ, Rainbow, Spike and Twilight* Some for you, too, pony friends... and dragon kid. *to Flippy* Some for F and me, *to Pinkie* oh, and since you loved the popcorn at this place, here's the Jumbo Corn.

Jumbo Corn? What's that? Why, it's an... extremely large bucket of popcorn that Lumpy dropped on the pink pony's body. A normal person's bones would be powder, but... well, Pinkie's body is as normal as Peter's, and you know how NOT normal _his_ body is. Twilight jumped, a bit frightened by the size of the popcorn bucket.

**Pinkie Pie:** Mph-mph! (Translating from the muffles as "Thank you!")

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sweet Celestia, who can be able to eat that much popcorn?!

**Pinkie Pie:** *pulling her face away from the Jumbo bucket* Oh, don't worry, Twi-Twi. I think I can handle it.

As soon as the clock struck seven in the late afternoon, the lights in the theater simmered down, and, as it usually happens in movie theaters, some movie previews began. Instead of focusing on the theatrical trailers, of course, we had to take focus on our toon friends.

Things still felt okay in Twilight Sparkle's mind; maybe sitting next to Pinkie's antics won't be so bad... ***CHOMP!*** Or maybe not. Twilight's eyes widened upon her ears taking notice of the loud chewing that came from Pinkie Pie's mouth, as she went to town on the immense bucket of popcorn. All Twilight wanted was to sit back and enjoy tonight, but the holder of the Element of Magic didn't expect there to be barely any laughter in her inside, especially thanks to the holder of the Element of Laughter.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh... Pinkie?

**Pinkie Pie:** *with mouth nearly full* Whmm? *holds Jumbo Corn bucket out to Twilight* Hmm shmmf? ("What? Want some?")

**Twilight Sparkle:** N-no, I don't. ...Thanks for asking. *sighs*

**Pinkie Pie:** *gulps down wad of popcorn* Oh, don't worry, Twilight, I'll be fine, and so will everypony else. *squee*

**Twilight Sparkle:** I suppose that's true.

In order to ignore the little pink pony's unintentional obnoxious chewing, Twilight tried to talk with , who was actually a bit busy locking tongues in a make-out session with Rainbow Dash. **[8]**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, Spike? *sees Spike completely ignoring her and continuing a lip-lock with Rainbow; Twilight is now visibly irritated* Spike!

**Spike:** *startled* Aah! What?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Are you hearing that over there?

**Spike:** What, Pinkie? I'm pretty sure she's fine with that giant bucket of whatever.

**Twilight Sparkle:** But-

**Spike:** Don't care! *continues making out with Rainbow Dash*

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighs in annoyance*

Suddenly, as the movie trailers continued and Twilight got back in her seat, Pinkie Pie suddenly bursted into laughter for some unknown reason, but then she began to blubber and cry like something horrible had happened on the screen, and then it suddenly changed into fright when Pinkie jumped towards Twilight, emitting a short yet loud shriek at the screen and causing some popcorn to fly out of the jumbo bucket. **Why she experienced those weird mood swings, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she's not pregnant. Why would she?**

**Pinkie Pie:** Wow. That was a good movie.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighs* _This_ is going to be a long night.

**Off-screen voice:** And now, your feature presentation...

**(Next scene: Outside Theater D)**

Back outside in the lobby, drunk robot Bender was thrown out of Theater D by two burly men who were the security for the theater. Oddly enough, the theater he was being tossed out of was showing _Red Dawn_ (the 2012 version), which was the last-year pick of the day. He hit the floor hard face-first, but since he was made of metal, it didn't hurt him much.

**Bender:** *slurring from drunkness, and tossing a beer can at the security* Josh Peck can suck it! (**I have nothing against Josh Peck, by the way**)

Bender then walked, or rather dragged himself, away from Theater D, and then bumped into Peter Griffin, who was even more drunk. This wasn't good.

**Bender:** 'Ey, what are you bumping at, Farley?

**Peter Griffin:** Who's Farley? I...I see a robot. I-is t-there w_eeeeee_d in this beer?

**Bender:** Who you callin' a weed, you... you weed!

**Peter Griffin:** Well, your-your face stinks!

**Bender:** Your ass stinks! By the way, bite mine! It's shiny and metal!

**Peter Griffin:** Oh, that's it!

Peter went to throw a punch at the robot, but instead hit the air next to him, and fell over on his face. Bender pulled another can of beer that was hidden in his chest compartment, chugged all of the alcohol down in about 5 seconds, crushed it in between his head and his hand, and burped fire at Peter, causing his white shirt to burst into flames. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs as he rolled around, and soon enough took off his shirt, to smack at Bender with it like a weapon. Bender blocked strike after strike, as he tried to throw some punches at the shirtless fat man, who tackled Bender, knocking over Homer Simpson along the way as they continued to brawl.

**Homer Simpson:** Wow, I must be missing a lot right now. *gasp* AAH!

Cue Bender stepping over Homer as Peter drove around the yellow-skinned man and chased after the robot in a golf cart he got out of nowhere. **Where is Nowhere? And how does it get out of there? A factory?** Peter managed to ram Bender, knocking him across the place, and then speared the robot, before running off for some reason. **What are you doing? Finish the fight!**

**(Next scene: inside Theater C)**

Well, as that battle started to rage on, _The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_ was past its starting moments, which included the introduction of the titular character, portrayed by Steve Carell.

Twilight Sparkle is still dealing with sitting next to Pinkie Pie, who was busy chugging down on some food stand soda that Lumpy had gotten earlier. **Remember that? Oh, I didn't mention Pinkie got a soda earlier.** Unfortunately, for the purple unicorn, the slurping from Pinkie was a bit... noisy. There were some thoughts jumping around her mind, mostly focusing on the party pony.

**Twilight Sparkle's thoughts:** *during camera close-in on Twilight* _Ugh... why is Pinkie getting so-so obnoxious today? I mean, she talks A LOT on occasion, but damn, so irritating. Hmm, I wonder if she even hears my thoughts. If so, that's just plain scary._

*pan to Pinkie*

**Pinkie Pie's thoughts:**_ ...I wish I could read minds._

**Problem answered.** Well, if Twilight has to stay with this chatterbox of a pony, she may as well enjoy it... for now. Soon enough, the enjoyment at the movies turned into Mystery Science Theater-style commentary.

**Lumpy:** Didn't Steve Carell do Bruce Almighty?

**Flippy:** Yeah, I think so.

**Joe Swanson:** I think Steve's character in that movie got his own spin-off movie. Not as good, though.

**Lumpy:** Mmmmmm-doo-doo ca-ca poo-poo!

**Flippy:** *chuckling* Never gets old.

**Cleveland:** Did Rotten Tomatoes already rate this yet?

**Quagmire:** Not yet. This premiere is 5 days before North America. We're not even in America, just next to it.

**Cleveland:** Hmm, I see. Well, I'll keep my eye out.

As the movie continued, Lumpy's smile begins to turn to a worried frown as he drank on his soda. Something was sorta filling up inside him

**Lumpy:** Uh-oh. I'm having a bad thought here.

**Flippy:** What? Do you think you'll die alone?

**Lumpy:** ...No... but thanks for that possibility. No, it's just... I feel like I need to pee in a moment.

**Flippy:** Wha-the movie just started just a few minutes ago.

**Lumpy:** Well, it was probably because... *reveals the size of his soda, which is just about the same size as Pinkie's Jumbo Corn bucket* ...of this Piss Inducer. *sluuuurp* There is a 90% chance-*sluuuuuuuuuuurp*-that your bladder could be-*sluuurp...sluuuuuuurp*-filled up before you finish the drink-*sluuuurp*-but I think I can take it.

**Flippy:** Good.

**Lumpy:** *...recoils after another slurp* ...I _might_ not take it.

**Flippy: ***facepalm* Oh god.

Meanwhile, as the light conversation about... Piss Inducers or something continued, Spike and Rainbow Dash noticed how rough it was for Twilight, on the topic of sitting next to Pinkie of all ponies.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, how long before Twilight... snaps?

**Spike:** Hard to tell. Could be minutes... or she could last the whole movie.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, it's Pinkie, though. She probably won't last long.

**Spike:** Hmm. You may be right about that, Dashie. Can't argue with that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, that is why I love you, Spikey-Wikey.

Ignoring the comments between Dash and Spike towards her, Twilight Sparkle hoped that tonight wouldn't end up being a living hell. It was already 20 minutes since the movie of choice started. Soon enough, time began to fly by as Twilight got more and more worried about herself, and at the same time irritated by Pinkie Pie's antics, which went from more popcorn chewing... to more drink slurping... to, for some reason... ...using a blender. **Wait, what? Where the hell did she get that!?**

Hoping for all of this to stop at some point, Twilight covered her ears, and groaned in frustration.

**Applejack:** *looking past RD and Spike, to Twilight* You okay, sugarcube?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *making sure Pinkie doesn't overhear* Sorry, AJ. It's just... Pinkie's suddenly so noisy recently. I mean, she is a motor mouth most of the time, but she's barely _this_ unbearable. I _could_ just tell her to stop, but... I'm scared.

**Applejack:** Scared? Of Pinkie?

**Twilight Sparkle:** No, it's not like that. It's just... I'm worried I might make Pinkie feel like I don't want her now, and I don't want to see her cry.

**Applejack:** Twilight, you'll be fine; you don't need to talk to her, you just need to _relax._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Relax. Right. I guess that's for the best.

So the studious unicorn rested her head on her seat, and tried to just calm down about all this trouble.

**Half an hour later!**

...Yeah, that's not working out now. Twilight's eyes officially went bloodshot somehow, as Pinkie began to blare through what looks like a cardboard toilet paper roll the sounds of what seems to be a moose in heat. Actually, that's almost exactly what it was.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Canadian moose during mating season? **[9]**

**Pinkie Pie:** Yup!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah. Probably should've expected that.

**Pinkie Pie:** Wanna hear a yak next?

**Twilight Sparkle:** _No_ thank you.

Soon enough, some lights came on in the movie theater, which meant there was going to be a brief intermission. How could we tell?

**Man's voice over intercom:** Uh, we will be taking a brief intermission for those who want to get snacks and/or want to go to the bathroom.

Lumpy was still slurping on the Piss Inducer drink from earlier, oblivious to the intermission.

**Flippy:** Uh, dude?

**Lumpy:** Yeah.

**Flippy:** ...You still want to get to the bathroom?

**Lumpy:** Nuh-uh. I said I'll take it, and I'm not even done with the Piss Inducer.

**Flippy:** So... no?

**Lumpy:** Nope. I've seen how long Jim Carrey held his urine in, so I'm pretty sure another hour of waiting is just child's play.

**Flippy:** ...Lumpy. It's just a movie. He didn't really hold it that long.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle decided to step out of the theater for a moment, just so she could get a moment to herself without any distractions, interruptions or other kinds of irritations. **Good luck with that.**

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, egghead's leaving. ...Maybe I should meet up with her.

**Spike:** Eh, I'll just stay here. *Rainbow begins to follow the path Twilight took out of the theater* Don't break any bones, RD.

**Rainbow Dash:** No promises...

**(Next scene: outside Theater C)**

As Peter Griffin chased after Bender with a lumberjack axe in nothing but his shoes and underwear (**Don't know where the pants went, maybe they got burnt off**), we see Twilight trotting back and forth outside of the double-doors to Theater C, hoping to make it through the rest of the movie with Pinkie.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Keep it together, Twilight. You've got only one hour left of movie before we're out, and away from Pinkie... for now. Just stay calm.

Cue Rainbow Dash sneaking up right behind Twilight, intending to startle her in some way.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey!

Twilight Sparkle jumped up in fright, screaming as she nearly hit her head on the ceiling in the passageway leading to Theater C. She stayed in mid-air for a second before landing safely on her feet like a cat. Rainbow began to laugh her flanks off, as Twilight got quite angry.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow Dash, what the hell?!

**Rainbow Dash:** Sorry, Twi! *chuckles* I couldn't resist!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Just why are you here? Can't you see I'm trying to stay positive?!

**Rainbow Dash:** What? Can't a pegasus just have some fun once and a while?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look, I'm not willing to put up with this right now; I'm trying not to break Pinkie's heart tonight!

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, you don't say?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Just don't bother me right now. *begins to realize something* ...Speaking of bothering... why weren't you there to help me when Pinkie was bothering _me_? Aren't you and she friends, too?

**Rainbow Dash:** ...Yeah, that's true.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Then why? Why let me go through that-that horrendousness?!

**Rainbow Dash:** ...Twilight... first off, it's not because of my friendship with Pinkie; I _do_ care for her... it's because you _deserve_ her annoyance.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...What?!

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, that's right, I said it. Remember last week? **[10]** You verbally trashed me back there, called me a monkey, and a sick son of a bitch?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *getting kind of worried*

**Rainbow Dash:** Can't you see, Twi? This is the gods dropping some karma-based justice on your ass! They intended to let Pinkie have that seat!

**Twilight Sparkle:** But-what-I...

**Rainbow Dash:** ...and between you and me, I want to see you snap, even if it means making Pinkie cry, _AND_ if I sat where Pinkie was... I would've just ripped your fucking head off.

The lights at the corridor to Theater C flicked, which meant that the movie was about to continue.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well... that's our cue. Good luck... feminist.

Suddenly, Peter Griffin's buddies Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland passed by, knocking down the two friend/rival ponies, carrying buckets of popcorn, as they re-entered Theater C.

**Quagmire:** Out of the way, popcorn coming through!

**Cleveland:** Good luck with whatever!

**Joe Swanson:** WHEELCHAIR POWER!

Oh, and then Bender speared Peter Griffin into a wall next to the doors to the cinema room, as they continued to throw punches.

**(Next scene: back inside Theater C)**

Well, as the _Burt Wonderstone_ movie continued, Twilight was back where she was in the first half of sitting through the movie: next to Pinkie Pie. However, with the newest development, Rainbow Dash was secretly hoping for karma to shove a spear up Twilight's ass at any point before the movie ended. Meanwhile, Lumpy was still holding in his piss, as he was past half-way finished with his mega-soda that manages to deserve the title "Piss Inducer".

**Lumpy:** *is shaking a bit, and crossing one leg, then switching to the other, and back and forth*

**Flippy:** Lumpy, if you need to go, you could always try pissing in an empty cup.

**Lumpy:** Nuh-uh, I'm keeping my promise!

**Flippy:** ...Okay, just don't think of lemonade.

**Lumpy:** Why lemonade? 'Cause it looks like pee?

**Flippy:** Well... yes.

**Lumpy:** Okay, well, don't mention it again, man!

**Flippy:** ...Alright.

Where was the main problem? Oh right, obnoxious Pinkie. Well, she was rambling on about some sort of story that involved her and her pet Gummy to Twilight, who didn't want to give Rainbow Dash the satisfaction of seeing two people she knows fall apart.

**Pinkie Pie:** ...So, I was like "Gummy, are you crazy?!", and then he tried to eat the whole apple! *laughs* Could you believe that?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *obviously not listening* Yeah, hilarious.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, he knows he needs teeth to chomp on an apple!

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's true...

**Pinkie Pie:** *noticing Twilight's recent carelessness* Uh, Twilight? You okay?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *getting a little worried* What are you talking about? I was always fine to begin with.

**Pinkie Pie:** ...You sure?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, now continue if you must!

**Pinkie Pie:** ..._Oooo_kay, so... Gummy... h-he was trying to get the apple down his mouth, and it sorta... caused him to become shaped like an apple. *slight chuckle* Yeah, that was odd, even for my standards. It took him at least a couple of days to poop it out; needed a trip to the vet. They said it was a glad thing it wasn't a very big apple, either, or it would've killed him, and I wouldn't want something like that, right Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *no response whatsoever*

**Pinkie Pie:** I'll take that as a yes. ...Twilight, if there's a problem, all you need to do is ask. I mean, I've dealt with people not entirely listening to me, so I know how it feels...

However, in Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie's continuous worrying about her started to irritated the unicorn further. She was fine, and she didn't need the pink pony to crawl all over her to talk about this little negative emotion. Somewhere in Twilight's body, a heat began to fuel inside, and not a good kind, either. She was starting to frown even deeper, as she tried hard to stay calm, although the anger was beginning to overtake her. She needed to stay chill and focused, but the pressure began to show, as the anger began to get to her magic, as some sparks of magic began to sprinkle out of her horn. Pinkie managed to stop her own worrying for a moment, as she noticed the magic buildup in Twilight.

**Pinkie Pie:** Uh, Twilight? Are you trying not to cast a spell or something?

And then, it happened.

Twilight's purple magic aura surrounded Pinkie's popcorn and drink containers, as they began to inflate, and soon enough, they exploded, causing popcorn and soda to fly all around, most of it covering Pinkie, mostly in the face area. The rage has officially taken over Twilight for this one split second, as a large amount of the audience looked towards the direction of the food and drink explosion. Rainbow Dash, knowing her plan to let Twilight snap had come to an explosive and successful conclusion, smiled sinisterly, as the other members of the toon group who came by for the movie gasped in surprise.

Twilight sighed in relief, having cooled back down, but ended up turning towards Pinkie, who was glaring daggers at the magical pony. Surprisingly, rather than bursting into tears after a disaster like that happening to her, Pinkie Pie was quite pissed off right now, which wasn't very in-character for a party planner like her. Rainbow raised an eyebrow, not expecting this kind of reaction from the party animal.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh... Pinkie Pie?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *scared* P-Pinkie, I-I-I just-I'm so sorr-

**Pinkie Pie:** *putting a hoof to Twilight's mouth* Don't talk to me!

The enraged little pony jumped out of her seat, and stomped out of the theater. Twilight was horribly ashamed of herself for letting this happen.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh my Celestia, what have I done?! *runs off in Pinkie's direction* Pinkie, wait!

**Lumpy:** *feeling bad for Twilight* Poor pony. *begins picking nose* I think there's a popcorn kernel up my nose...

**Flippy:** Ugh, she got soda in my fur.

**Joe Swanson:** This is just some weird drama; am I supposed to care for those little horse girls?

**Quagmire:** I suppose so.

**Spike:** *devastated from the actions Twilight took* Oh my gosh... Twilight...

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh, I'll be right back... I think I should follow them. *flies off in the same direction Twilight and Pinkie went*

Silence formed in Theater C, as _Burt Wonderstone_ continued to air. However, there were quite a few people who weren't focused on the movie, rather distracted by the drama formed between Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie.

**Lumpy:** Well... I hope this doesn't get worse...

Cue Peter Griffin and Bender rolling into the Theater, knocking down security, as they rolled down the stairs, down to the front row, as they fought on the platform below the screen where the movie was playing. They threw punches back and forth, as people started screaming in fright. However, one Total Drama participant, named Owen, was annoyed by the fact that the fight was blocking the movie.

**Owen:** Guys, I can't see the fuckin' movie! Get off, dammit!

Soon enough, some extra security came by, one of which was holding a taser gun.

**Bender:** *a bit less drunk than before* Oh god, he's got a taser gun! Don't malfunction me, bro!

**Peter Griffin:** *_still_ drunk* No, no, it's "Don't Tase Me Br-" *gets shot by the taser gun, zapping him beyond all belief* Aah-aagh-aah-ohgod-aaaaaah! *falls over* Okay, no longer drunk.

**Security Guy:** Let's get the police on the phone.

**(Next scene: Cinema Theater restroom)**

Well, as we focus back on the main part of this story, Pinkie Pie was busy cleaning off the popcorn and soda from her face and other parts of her body at the sink, just as Twilight Sparkle managed to arrive, worried as hell about the events that happened between these two ponies.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie!

**Pinkie Pie:** *in an angry tone, not wanting to make eye contact with Twilight* What do _you_ want?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie... I-I'm so very sorry about all this. It's all my fault I cause this emotional damage.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, then explain. Explain what made you explode like that. Explain why you caused the two of us all this trouble.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighs* Pinkie... the reason I destroyed your food and drink, unintentionally... was because of you. You _never_ stopped with your noise, and kept me out of my peace. Basically, what I'm saying is... y-you were annoying tonight!

**Pinkie Pie:** *gasp!* Annoying?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, I know it hurts, but this is the truth from me. I mean, most times I can stand your talking, but I wanted to make sure our friendship could stay together, even through something like this. I seriously didn't mean for this to happen, I truely did, but it... it just came out. It was my fault, and I wish I should've just told you face-to-face, and even if we're probably no longer friends, I just hope you can forgive me.

**Pinkie Pie:** *eyes widening a little, feeling sympathy for Twilight* Twi... if I was bothering you... you could've just asked.

And with that, Pinkie outstretched her front legs to the side, offering a hug that Twilight soon accepted after a single tear of happiness, knowing that Pinkie was willing to forgive and forget. Soon enough, Rainobw Dash managed to come by to the restroom.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uhhhh, did I miss something here?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *breaks from Pinkie's hug to grab Rainbow by the throat with her magic* Rainbow, do not! Fucking! Mess! With our friendship! Again!

Dash managed to get out of Twilight's magic choke hold, and flew off, realizing that her mission to get back at Twilight by letting her suffer by herself with Pinkie had ultimately failed.

**(Next scene: outside Theater C)**

**7:45 pm, 15 minutes before **_**The Incredible Burt Wonderstone**_** would've ended.**

As Peter and Bender were being handcuffed carried away by police, the other remaining members of the group (Lumpy, Flippy, Applejack, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire, and Spike) evacuated the movie theater along with others, as the viewing of _The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_ was suddenly halted thanks to the fight between Peter and Bender.

**Flippy:** Can't believe those two guys ruined the movie.

**Lumpy:** Yeah. Oh well, we can always get the DVD or Blu-ray versions in about a couple of months.

**Quagmire:** The movie wasn't that entirely good anyway. **[11]**

As the set of seven different people got away from Theater C, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie managed to meet up with them.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey guys. How was the rest of the movie?

**Lumpy:** Ugh, Peter and Bender got in a fight and it ruined the movie, so they had to post-pone until Theater C is fixed.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, such a shame.

**Lumpy:** I know. *holds up soda cup full of liquid* At least I got out what I needed.

**Flippy:** Told you.

**Pinkie Pie:** *looking inside the cup* Ooh, is there lemonade in there? *slurps throw straw in cup*

**Flippy:** That's pee.

**Pinkie Pie:** *spits out pee in Flippy's face*

**Flippy:** Oh dear god, it got in my mouth!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Guys, I don't know how to apologize for what happened earlier. It was my fault that I blew up Pinkie's food and drink... but it's all better now, because our friendship is a bit stronger.

**Flippy:** That's true. There's a lesson somewhere in this...

**Lumpy:** So, now that _that_ happened, what now?

Cue Rainbow Dash meeting up with the other nine.

**Rainbow Dash:** _21 and Over_ is playing at 8 in Theater E.

**Lumpy:** ...Eh, I'm in.

**Flippy:** I'll join in, too.

And the episode ended with Rainbow, Lumpy and Flippy walking off, with Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland following them a few inches behind. This was actually a memorable moment in their lives... well, for this week.

**Cue credits.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] A continuity nod to the previous episode.**

**[2] If you didn't get the joke, the 'falling bathtubs' gag was a running gag in Family Guy, which was used quite a bit when Cleveland was around, and was even used a couple of times **_**after**_** the Cleveland Show. I thought it was time Junior followed in his father's soapy footsteps and end up a part of that gag.**

**[3] I intentionally misspelled "again" just because "aGAYn" was how it was pronounced that one time.**

**[4] A slight allusion to Doctor Who, considering Peter meant to call that robot a Dalek.**

**[5] You're thinking Wade Barrett, a WWE Superstar who had a part in **_**Dead Man Down**_**, although it wasn't a very large role (even though Wade promoted it as one).**

**[6] Jim Carrey was also in **_**Bruce Almighty**_**. It's a funny movie. **_**EROOODING!**_

**[7] Just imagine the ticket guy's voice sounding just like the Nerd from **_**Robot Chicken**_**.**

**[8] Yes, Spike and Rainbow Dash are currently in a relationship in this series. Don't question it, it was in my mind and now it's out on here.**

**[9] A reference to Ace Venture: When Nature Calls.**

**[10] Solidifying some more continuity from the previous episode.**

**[11] Remember, this episode was started before **_**The Incredible Burt Wonderstone**_** premiered in the US, so if the opinions are different than from here, do not cry to me about it.**

**Voice credits:**

**Nathan Kress - Flippy (HTF)**

**Jerry Trainor - Lumpy (HTF), Buttershy (MLP:FiM/Original)**

**Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FiM)**

**Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie (MLP:FiM)**

**Ashleigh Bell - Rainbow Dash, Applejack (MLP:FiM)**

**Cathy Weseluck - Spike (MLP:FiM)**

**Seth McFarlane - Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy), Stan Smith, Roger Smith (American Dad!)**

**John DiMaggio - Bender (Futurama)**

**Patrick Warburton - Joe Swanson (Family Guy)**

**Mike Henry - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/Cleveland Show), "Security Guy"**

**Scott McCord - Owen (Total Drama)**

**Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

**Kevin Michael Richardson - Cleveland Jr. (Cleveland Show)**

**Seth Green - "Ticket Guy"**

**Sorry I almost took a little longer than expected; the best time to upload an episode/chapter is around before the so-called airdate I make up for it, so it's as if it was on TV. Oh, and RIP legendary manager Paul Bearer, who died on the week this got uploaded, you will be missed.**


	4. S1EP3: TwiDash

**Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot**

**Season 1, Episode 3: TwiDash**

**Plot: Twilight Sparkle's assistant Spike solidifies a bet that she can't last in a "romantic" relationship with his marefriend Rainbow Dash without some kind of diffiuculty. However, behind Twilight's back, Spike and Dash plan to try and make her quit out.**

**Sub-plot: After hearing of the bet, Lumpy, being the wild and jumpy master of dumbassery, begins to get in the middle of the betting pool, which results in a fan war of massive proportions.**

**Rated M for strong language and several accounts of adult situations. Most episodes could stand at a T rating, however, despite the story being M on this site. There are also some moments where someone seems out-of-character to what personality they had in their own show, but that's mainly because of the character development in this series differenting from the shows this show combines.**

**This episode focuses on the pros and cons of dares and bets.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**(Not actual) Airdate of this episode: March 17, 2013**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Here's another profile, for several characters making their first appearance in this season:**

**Mordecai, the Responsible Blue Jay**

**Show of origin:** Regular Show

**Voiced by:** J.G. Quintel

**Likes:** Video games, getting the job done, "punchies", Margaret

**Dislikes:** Work he thinks is too tough for him to take

**Rigby, the Lazy Raccoon**

**Show of origin:** Regular Show

**Brief description on his character in the show:** He is still lazy, but he had a sexual/romantic relationship with Rainbow Dash for part of 2011 and most of 2012.

**Voiced by:** William Salyers

**Likes:** Candy, sleeping, jumping, having fun, video games

**Dislikes:** Work, "punchies"

**Trixie, the Self-Proclaimed Great and Powerful One**

**Age:** 22

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Brief description on her character in the show:** Since this show is starting at the beginning of 2013, Trixie is still on good terms with Twilight, but has difficulty with some of her friends, including Spike and Rainbow Dash, who honestly hate her.

**Voiced by:** Kathleen Barr

**Likes:** Magic, competition

**Dislikes:** Rainbow Dash, being called out for being a bitch and/or fraud

**Fluttershy, the Squeaking Little Shy One**

**Age:** 18

**Show of origin:** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**Voiced by:** Andrea Libman (same as Pinkie Pie)

**Likes:** Nature, animals, baby dragons

**Dislikes:** Being frightened, evil magic, big scary dragons

**Anthony Padilla, that Funny Guy**

**Show of origin:** None: based off of the guy of the same name in Smosh.

**Voiced by:** Himself

**Ian Hecox, the Funny Guy's Best Friend**

**Show of origin:** None: based off of the guy of the same name in Smosh.

**Voiced by:** Himself

**Okay, on with the show...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

At the popular Toon Hub, animal best friends blue jay Mordecai and raccoon Rigby of _Regular Show_ fame were taking turns playing on an arcade. **Do you have any idea what they're playing? The screen is obscured by Mordecai and Rigby's figures in the camera angles used here.**

**Voiceover of Flippy:**_** What is a bet? According to an online dictionary, a bet is "An agreement usually between two parties that the one who has made an incorrect prediction about an uncertain outcome will forfeit something stipulated to the other." That's the long version. Anybody could bet on something, but they have the risk of losing what they bet on, considering these kinds of activities can go either way.**_

Soon enough, Rigby managed to top Mordecai in the arcade game.

**Rigby:** Haha! In your face!

**Mordecai:** Agh, 3 in a row?! How do you do that!?

**Rigby:** A true playa never reveals his secrets. I could do this with one hand tied behind my back!

**Mordecai:** *holds up roll of duct tape* Care to bet on that?

**Rigby:** ...You're on! *puts one hand behind his back so Mordecai could tape it up so it stays*

While the raccoon and the bird decided on that bet, we moved away from them to meet up to the main spot for our main and major characters, in the middle of the Toon Hub. Lumpy was busy Tweeting on his iPhone, Flippy was writing in _**The Guide**_, Twilight Sparkle was reading, like always, and the lovely interspecies couple of Rainbow Dash and Spike were... busy locking lips and curling tongues. **Have you at all noticed how awkward and yet how cute it is for a 10-year-old baby dragon and an 18-year-old pegasus to be making out? Weird.** It's been almost five months since Rainbow and Spike got together, and it sometimes got on Twilight's nerves, considering her assistant is in a full-time relationship with a full-grown mare.

The make-out session between the cyan pegasus and the baby dragon was a bit noisy, as the moaning and the slight slurping annoyed mostly Twilight, but also caught some attention from Lumpy. Flippy barely noticed, as his eyes were glued to _**The Guide**_.

**Lumpy:** Um, are we supposed to listen to you two *referring to Dash and Spike* sucking face?

**Flippy:** I can't even focus...

**Twilight Sparkle:** I agree; couldn't you two do that somewhere else?

**Rainbow Dash:** *stopping the making-out* If you don't like it, you could always move.

**Lumpy:** Oh, like we'd ever go to another table!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I-I'm certainly surprised how you two managed to get together so suddenly. It's almost scary.

**Spike:** Hey, what can I say? Sparks are flying between us. *he and Rainbow continue making out*

**Twilight Sparkle:** *facepalms*

**Lumpy:** *during pan-left from focus on Twilight to show him getting out a tweet on his iPhone* "Twilight getting... annoyed... by Rainbow and Spike." Well, now my latest tweet matches this situation.

**Flippy:** *looking up from _**The Guide**_* What situation.

**Lumpy:** *points towards Rainbow Dash and Spike kissing*

**Flippy:** Oh. Well, don't do it on the table; this is a public place.

**Lumpy:** Ha!

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry, I'm much oblidged to clean up when we're done. *chuckles*

**Lumpy:** Heh-heh-heh, sexual innuendos everywhere.

**Rainbow Dash:** I'd stick that up my ass.

Overhearing the not entirely suitable conversation, Twilight put her book down, and began to walk away from the table.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh, I have a headache just listening to all this.

**Flippy:** Hmm. I wonder what her problem is.

**Lumpy:** It's probably that time of the month.

**Flippy:** *getting the joke, but not liking it* Dude, no. Just... no.

**Lumpy:** What? All kinds of women get angry at some point every month.

**Flippy:** ...Oh. I thought you meant-

**Lumpy:** -having a period? No, that's too predictable.

**Rainbow Dash:** Eh, who cares what her deal is. It doesn't change anything. Besides, who _should_ we feel bad for?

Cue Rigby from earlier walking by, angry and sad at the same time, as if he lost a bet or something. **To make a long story short, he did.**

**Rigby:** I guess I'll go back to two hands.

**Alright, there should be an intro somewhere around here...**

**(CUE OPENING VIDEO SEQUENCE)**

_**Flashy, flying around shots of West Toonville at night, with lights shining from just about every building around. It was like New York City! Well, you know, before Hurricane Sandy showed up.**_

**(Song playing: To Be Loved by Papa Roach)**

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go_

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_That's the deal; you get no respect_

_You're gonna get yours_

_You better watch your fucking neck_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**The song cuts to an end, as the Toonville logo appears on screen.**_

**(END SEQUENCE)**

**(Next scene: Twilight Sparkle's library, more than half an hour after the previous scene)**

The odd thing was, after Twilight Sparkle left the Toon Hub, while most expected her to come back a little later, she didn't. In fact, she stayed in her treehouse/library trying to recollect herself with some coffee. Spike was nervous about what was probably going on in Twilight's mind, as he returned home from the Toon Hub. **Kinda odd that Rainbow Dash wasn't wrapped around him like usual.**

**Spike:** Uh, Twilight? *Twi looks from her coffee mug to Spike* ...C-Can we talk?

Twilight sighed as her magic let go of the mug, and she hopped off the chair she was sitting on.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...What is it?

**Spike:** *scratching the back of his head* Uh, Twi?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes?

**Spike:** You see...

**Twilight Sparkle:** *slowly getting impatient* _Yeaaah_?

*beat*

**Spike:** Uh...

**I think Spike just brain-farted.**

Already getting quite impatient, Twilight put a hoof to her forehead, as Spike flinched, believing he was probably going to get smacked. **Whoa, stay calm dude.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Spike, if you want to ask me something, you don't have to be scared.

**Spike:** Well, it's about me and Rainbow Dash.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *turning away from Spike* Ugh, not this again...

**Spike:** Twi? Whoa, what's the problem with Rainbow Dash? She's one of your friends, right?

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...Well, I suppose that's true.

**Spike:** That's because it is! *realizes something* ...Wait, do you... do you not like that I'm in love with her? Is it because you think she's irresponsible? Are you _jealous_ or something! *grabbing onto Twilight's mane* **Tell me!**

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's not like that! It's... it's just... you two got together so suddenly, it's almost creepy. I mean, your tastes have so suddenly changed; what ever happened to your crush on Rarity?

**Spike:** Who? *Twilight's eyes shift around in nervousness* Oh, right, her.

**Twilight Sparkle:** See what I mean?

**Spike:** I see.

After a brief pause, Twilight began to walk away from Spike, but the little dragon grabbed onto one of her hind legs.

**Spike:** But wait!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh, what?!

**Spike:** But... _do_ you think she's irresponsible?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *trying to stay honest* ...Yes. She is.

**Spike:** Oh my gods, Twilight-**[1]**

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm saying the whole truth. Although she is a reckless flyer, and she isn't entirely right for someone your age-*Spike gasps*-she... actually, that's all I can say.

**Spike:** *angered* Twi, you son of a-

**Twilight Sparkle:** And don't think I know what you're about to say! *forces Spike off her leg*

Spike put his head down to the floor to take a moment to himself... until he got a hell of an idea circling his brain.

**Spike:** How about you try to be with her?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *turning back around* Excuse me?

**Spike:** I'm just asking; what if you were in my place, with Rainbow Dash?

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...What are you talking about?

**Spike:** I'll admit we aren't entirely right for each other _if_ you stay in a _romantic_ relationship with Rainbow Dash, the _same_ way me and Dash love each other.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *chuckling, a bit worried* Y-you're joking, right? Right?

**Spike:** *intimidatingly* _Am I_?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *gasps, now a bit more frightened in her realization* ...You are sick! I'm not loving it up with Rainbow Dash! I am not a lesbian!

**Spike:** Well, the only way you could get out of this is if you admit we are a great pair. *stretches out a claw for a handshake* You in or out?

After a moment of thinking, Twilight sighed...

...and grasped Spike's claw, sealing the bet.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Fine. I accept your offer, and... I hope Celestia will forgive me for this.

**Spike:** Alright, it's a bet. Now, I guess we have to contact Rainbow Dash.

**(Next scene: Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple residence) [2]**

**Rainbow Dash:** You want be to do _what_ with Twilight?!

Spike and Twilight Sparkle were now with Rainbow Dash, in the Apple family kitchen, and Rainbow had just been told about the bet that involved her and Twilight being in a romantic relationship, as Spike said. Southern friend Applejack sat by as the negotiations went down.

**Spike:** It's only for the bet, RD; no need to freak out about it.

**Rainbow Dash:** I have more than enough reasons! One: me and Twilight, we're both girls, and two: we're not exactly on the same page right now!

**Applejack:** I agree with Rainbow; it sounds pretty ridiculous, quite frankly.

**Spike:** Well, don't worry about me; I'm not really the jealous type.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look, Dash, this hurts me as much as it does to you, but I'm not taking any other chances, and when this is all over, it'll be just a distant memory.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'm sure I don't give a damn about Twilight or the bet.

**Spike:** But... *sighs* Uh, Twilight? Could you step out for a moment?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh... okay? *teleports out of the room*

Spike huddled up with his marefriend in the middle of the kitchen, for a private meeting. **I wonder if they have a plan going...**

**Spike:** Look, between you and me, this doesn't change our relationship... a lot... and it's best for you to accept this challenge.

**Rainbow Dash:** Why should I?

**Spike:** *smirks sinisterly* I have a plan. Remember when I said that if Twilight loses, she has to admit we're perfect for each other?

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, why? ...Wait, you don't mean...

**Spike:** How about we make sure she doesn't make it? Make these next few days a bit too much to take for her. What do you say?

**Rainbow Dash:** ...I like the way you think, Spikey.

**Applejack:** *overhearing Spike and Dash's huddle-up* Uh, y'all know I can hear ya, right?

Rainbow Dash stared at the orange pony, a glow in her eyes flickering, in a threatening to go into rage mode; AJ's eyes widened in fear.

**Applejack:** I-I think I hear Winona callin'. ***ZIP!** She's gone, leaving a gust of wind behind*

**Twilight Sparkle (off-screen):** _Ugh, are you two done loving it up yet?_

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, come back in. *Twilight re-enters the room*

**Spike:** *clears throat* So, after a moment to think with just the two of us, Rainbow Dash has decided to accept and allow the bet to begin. Isn't that right?

**Rainbow Dash:** *sighs* I'll give it a shot, for our love.

**Spike:** Then it's official! Twiley, Dashie, it looks like you're a couple... well, for now.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighs, knowing this is gonna suck for her* Well, I guess it's a date. See you at the Toon Hub... *forcing out of her mouth* _Dashie._

With that, the unicorn hesitantly pecked Rainbow Dash on the cheek, before quickly looking back with a look of annoyance in her eyes.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, I think the first thing you need work on, _girlfriend_, is how to kiss like a real romantic couple.

After that one line of dialogue, Rainbow grabbed Twilight by her mane, pulled her head down, and forced their lips together in what seems to be a bit of a wet kiss, with the pegasus's tongue going everywhere in the unicorn's mouth, before they separated after almost 10 seconds. After the hard French kiss, Twilight gulped, puking a little in her mouth, an obvious sign that she disliked the kiss, but she did not want to blow it out, so she swallowed the puke, no matter how disgusting it was.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow, that's a... that's a girl kiss.

**Spike:** *laughs* I'm enjoying this already!

**Rainbow Dash:** Hold on, I need to get one for the web!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wait, wha-MMPH!

Twilight was cut off by Rainbow smashing another kiss on Sparkle's lips, while pulling out her iPhone to take a picture of them kissing. The scene was, however, cut abruptly to move into the next scene with a hard cut.

**(Next scene: The Toon Hub, an hour or so later)**

Flippy was sitting by with Twilight and Rainbow's friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity, along with Peter Griffin and his dog Brian. Things seemed... slow, when suddenly...

**Lumpy (heard off-screen):** _YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS, HEY!_

The blue moose came rolling across the table from the right side of the screen, knocking some items down, and landing on the ground on the other side, catching the five other toons off-guard.

**Flippy:** Whoa, Jesus Christ, man! You spilled my soda! **[3]**

**Lumpy:** I feel sorry for your loss of liquid, man, but look at this!

Lumpy pulled out his iPad, which was showing what seems to be a Twitter webpage, where right in the middle was the picture of Rainbow Dash forcing a kiss on Twilight Sparkle, the same one seen being snapshot in the last couple of seconds of the previous scene. There were a few gasps of shock, mostly from Fluttershy and Rarity.

**Fluttershy:** *squeaking* Oh my...

**Rarity:** Sweet Celestia!

**Pinkie Pie:** *not understanding* ...I don't get it. What am I supposed to be shocked about again?

**Flippy:** Uh, you do realize those are two of your best friends, right? And it doesn't look like Twilight likes it, too.

**Lumpy:** Well, this is pretty saucy! I wonder how this happened!

**Applejack:** *walking into the scene* It's a bet!

**Lumpy:** Heh?

**Applejack:** Spike bet Twilight that she can't adjust to a relationship with Rainbow Dash, and the only to get out is if Twi admits Spike and Rainbow are perfect for each other. That open things up for ya?

**Lumpy:** Oh my god... *excited* That's even better!

**Flippy:** Uh, Lumpy?

**Brian Griffin:** Whoa, calm down, Lumps.

**Lumpy:** Do you know how surprising and hot and great this is?!

**Applejack:** Is he drunk or somethin'?

**Lumpy:** *gets up on the table* Hey guys, Twilight and Rainbow are doing a date bet!

From another part of the Toon Hub, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, better known as the YouTube duo _Smosh_, overheard Lumpy's sudden announcement.

**Anthony:** Wait, those two pony chicks are being forced to date?

**Ian:** Sounds like it to me! This I gotta see! *runs off*

**Anthony:** But... they're ponies! Ah, screw it, I'll check it out. *gets up and walks in Ian's direction*

After Lumpy practically splattered the word across the Toon Hub, a crowd of wondering citizens formed around the table he and his friends sat by.

**Flippy:** Uh, guys? Could there be less people around us, please?

**Lumpy:** I swear this is the greatest thing I discovered today!

**Unnamed Citizen 1:** Wait, so who's going down?

**Ian:** Are they gonna fuck or something? Not that I care, just asking!

**Unnamed Citizen 2:** How long has this been out?

**Lumpy:** Ladies, gentlemen, please! I don't know who's going to lose, so calm down.

**Unnamed Citizen 3:** I'll give you money!

**Lumpy:** ...What?

**Unnamed Citizen 3:** Here's $20; I bet the purple one wins!

**Lumpy:** *getting an idea* ...Deal, bro! Deal!

**Unnamed Citizen 3:** Just shut up and take my money!

And quickly enough, a few people started pitching in some money, betting on either Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle for the win. The several of Lumpy's friends tried to avoid getting hurt as they ducked under the table. **Well, that escalated quickly.** Flippy walked over to the wild blue moose, being the most confused and worried.

**Flippy:** Whoa, Lumpy, what the hell are you doing?

**Lumpy:** Don't worry, Flippy, my man. This will work out fine... well, for half these people. The other people are definitely getting screwed over when the bet ends.

**Flippy:** But what is this gonna prove?

**Lumpy:** Don't worry, the winnings could be doubled!

**Peter Griffin:** Aw, that's always a good thing.

**Flippy:** But, Lumpy?

**Lumpy:** Yeah?

**Flippy:** Isn't this, like... gambling?

**Lumpy:** Gambling? No. Hustling? Hell no! Betting? Pretty much.

**Flippy:** *to himself; sighing* I just know it's gonna end up in a fan war or something. It's gonna suck for some people, somewhere. *walks off*

**Lumpy:** Woooo! Bring it in boys! And girls, girls too! *looks towards the right of the screen* Oh shit, everybody leave!

What Lumpy noticed was Rainbow Dash, with her arm wrapped around her interm lover Twilight Sparkle. The dozens of people ran off as Lumpy quickly began to hide the hundreds of dollars underneath the table, actually kicking it back, keeping it down just as the two equines made it to the table.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey there, guys and mares! So, I'm guessing you heard about the change of events?

**Flippy:** Um, actually, yes, we have.

**Lumpy:** I saw it on my iPad.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, good... to know.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, the egghead's a little nervous about this, but she'll get used to it. Well, _if_ she can take it.

**Flippy:** Okay... I'm absolutely lost now. Why are you two... dating? What's this bet that circles this around?

And right on time, Spike popped onto the table from... God knows where, right in between Flippy and Rarity, startling them.

**Spike:** Well, if you must know, Twilight thinks me and Rainbow Dash aren't exactly a good pair together.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Remember when I said I'm entitled to my opinion? **[4]** That's because it's true!

**Brian Griffin:** Here-here.

**Fluttershy:** That's true.

**Peter Griffin:** I agree with the purple one.

**Spike:** So, after some consideration, I devised a little wager; Twilight will have to try and date Rainbow Dash until she accepts the fact that we belong together. That clear enough for ya?

**Flippy:** Well, yeah, but...

**Rarity:** But what exactly will this prove? Are you trying to see how long she can last before she quits?

**Spike:** Well, to put it that way, that's exactly what it's about.

**Peter Griffin:** Ahhh. Just one question: how'd you get to this table?

**Spike:** Not important.

**Lumpy:** So wait, does this mean you're single again?

**Spike:** Well, for now, I am. I guess I'll have to find somebody to fill the void if you know what I mean.

**Pinkie Pie:** Uhhh, I don't think I want in on this.

**Fluttershy:** Me too...

**Applejack:** Not a chance, kid.

**Rarity:** Not interested.

**Spike:** *pulling out a piece of paper with a thumbtack stuck through and a pen* Alright, I guess I'll let those responses slide for now, but if anybody changes their mind before the little interm romance comes to an end, give me a call.

With that, the dragon wrote down his phone number on the note and stuck it on Rarity's head. **[5]** Maybe he forced it too hard on her, as a light amount of blood started to drizzle down the fashonista unicorn's head, from where the tack stabbed her. The others recoiled, feeling her pain.

**Lumpy:** Ugh.

**Flippy:** Uh...

**Fluttershy:** *crouches down under the table slowly*

**Pinkie Pie:** Ouchie.

**Peter Griffin:** Okay, I got no part of this anymore. *walks away towards the far right of the screen*

**Spike:** *noticing Rarity's injury* Too hard?

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh, so me and Twiley should probably make out somewhere else, because this is just getting... yeah...

**Twilight Sparkle:** We were?

**Rainbow Dash:** *seriously* _Yes_, we are_._ So, see ya later.

**Spike:** Maybe I probably should've used glue or something. *reaches for the paper* Let me just...

**Rarity:** No-no. No, Spike. I'll... I'm gonna go. *shivers as she exits off the left screen*

**Lumpy:** Well... she certainly no-sold that. **[6]**

**Rarity (off-screen): **_**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

**Lumpy:** M_aaaa_ybe not.

**(Next scene: Some average busy sidewalk in Toonville)**

In order to "solidify" that she and Twilight Sparkle were a couple, dragged her around the city to find a spot to show affection to each other.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, Rainbow? Are you feeling okay today? I'm not saying it's bad, but you seem kinda... clingy.

**Rainbow Dash:** Bitch, please. Would a clingy person do this? *gnaws on one of Twilight's ears erotically*

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, yes.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'm just kinda in the mood today, if you know what I mean...

**Twilight Sparkle:** *seeing the lustful look in Rainbow's eyes* ...I most definitely don't.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, I think you'll know what I mean soon enough.

Without any warning, Rainbow pinned Twilight to one of the walls of a building they just happened to stand next to, and began planting kisses on the unicorn's neck, trying very hard to arouse her.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Whoa, R-Rainbow, what are you-wha-**DASH**!

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah?

**Twilight Sparkle:** What the hell do you think you're doing?

**Rainbow Dash:** What, don't you like it?

**Twilight Sparkle:** First off, a little, and second off, this is a public place! People will see us!

Almost on time, Rainbow and Twilight happened to notice the previously-proclaimed Great and Powerful Trixie (**Also from **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_) passing by them.

**Trixie:** *scoffs* Get a room, you two.

A few seconds later, the cocky magician stopped herself, and walked in reverse, with widened eyes of confusion, to see Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle in a compromising position.

**Trixie:** Uh, do I even need to know what's going on here?

**Rainbow Dash:** We were just about to get down to business, you cock-blocker!

**Trixie:** *puzzled* ...Excuse me?

**Rainbow Dash:** That means I was being bothered out of eating out my GF Twilight!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Eating out?

**Rainbow Dash:** You really need to learn the sexual jargon, Twi. *kisses her on the nose*

Realizing what was going on between Twilight and Rainbow, Trixie kept some laughter in her mouth by blocking it out with her hoof.

**Trixie:** *still having Uh, pardon Trixie for this, but she's your _what_ now?

**Rainbow Dash:** GF: my girlfriend. *seductively* My _lover_.

**Twilight Sparkle:** _Please_ keep it in, RD!

**Trixie:** *bursting into a laughing fit, and rolling on the ground, throwing her hooves everywhere*

**Rainbow Dash: ***offended* Hey! What's so funny?!

**Trixie:** *getting back up* Oh, nothing. Just the thought of you two in love just _cracks me up_! *continues laughing*

**Rainbow Dash:** *grabbing Trixie by the neck, her rage mode coming close to activating* _Hey_. No one makes fun of me or my girlfriend, _ever_.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, Rainbow?

**Rainbow Dash:** *to Twilight* Not now! *to Trixie* Either you apologize to the two of us, or the Great and Powerful will become the Great and Silent _permanently_!

**Trixie:** *frightened* Y-you're don't mean you could rip my throat out or something, right?

**Rainbow Dash:** I was thinking ripping your head off by the spine like in _Mortal Kombat_, but that could always be Plan B! **[7]**

**Trixie:** *whimpers*

**Rainbow Dash: **What's the matter? You scared?

**Trixie:** N-no! The Great and Powerful Trixie never fears!

**Rainbow Dash:** I always thought it was the Great and _Apologetic_ Trixie. **[8]**

**Trixie:** T-that's a side name!

**Rainbow Dash:** Good. Then say you're sorry.

**Trixie:** Uhh...

**Rainbow Dash:** *punches Trixie in the face* SAY YOU'RE SORRY OR SUFFER!

**Trixie:** *starting to cry* I-I'm sorry for offending you! Please let me go!

Rainbow did so and dropped Trixie on her plot, letting her run off crying away like a little girl. Twilight shook a little in surprise, feeling sympathy for the blue unicorn. Twilight responded on the brief assault by lightly slapping Rainbow on the head.

**Twilight Sparkle:** What the hell was that for?!

**Rainbow Dash:** You saw her! I needed to defend myself and my lover!

**Twilight Sparkle:** I can see why you did that, but it's just not right to physically assault somebody like that!

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, if you don't like it, you can always back out now.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh! ...I'll try and let that slide.

**Rainbow Dash:** Thank you for understanding. I'm gonna get back to AJ's. You following?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *happy* Uh, sure. See you there... *happiness fading down* I guess.

**Rainbow Dash:** Great. Catch ya later, sweet cakes!

As soon as the cyan pegasus left the scene, Twilight frantically got to her phone from the satchel she carried with her and dialed up , who was busy lounging back at Twilight's library.

**Spike:** Yeah?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Spike, I truely believe you should call this bet off. I just had Rainbow Dash smack Trixie up just for laughing at us.

**Spike:** Did she deserve it?

**Twilight Sparkle:** What?

**Spike:** Trixie, duh.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Spike, you're missing the point already! Call this off!

**Spike:** Don't worry, Twilight, this will all be over if you just admit me and Rainbow should belong together.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Spike, I do love you and I know you're my assistant, but you are being quite cruel, young man!

**Spike:** Oh well, I guess that means _you_ and Rainbow are meant together.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh, you are no help today!

**Spike:** Anyways, I'll meet up with Rainbow Dash. Hope to see you there. Later, bitch.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, you mother-*Spike hangs up*

After the phone call was ended abruptly, the angry lavender equine threw her phone to the ground and grunted in frustration as she stomped her way to Applejack's family's home.

**(Next scene: Near Sweet Apple Acres)**

Lumpy and Flippy were walking by Sweet Apple Acres, as the blue moose took time counting his money from the betting pool that was instantly created a few moments ago.

**Flippy:** Lumpy, are you sure you want to go ahead with this betting pool? You know things won't go your way at the end.

**Lumpy:** Things will be different, though. At least almost 90 people have already pitched in, and I got, if I counted right, $1785 dollars in my pocket. However, I'm not spending until Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle's dating phase comes until an end. How's that for saving money?

**Flippy:** Yeah, but I'm worried. What if this goes... out of hand?

**Lumpy:** Oh please, Flippy, seriously? What's gonna happen, are there going to be people wearing blue Rainbow Dash or purple Twilight Sparkle t-shirts and proclaming themselves as part of Team Rainbow or Team Twilight? Remember Team Jacob vs. Team Edward? **[9]** And Team Creddie vs. Team Seddie? **[10]**

**Flippy:** Wait, Team Rainbow and Team Twilight? You definitely shouldn't have said that...

Just on what seemed to be perfect timing, the Smosh duo themselves Ian and Anthony showed up, wearing what seemed to be sky blue Team Rainbow Dash shirts.

**Ian:** Hey, was there an update to the bet? Did Twilight or Rainbow crack yet?

**Lumpy:** Uh, what's going on here?

**Ian:** We're both part of Team Rainbow!

**Anthony:** Ian wanted Rainbow Dash to win, and I got dragged with him.

**Flippy:** *defending his previous sentence* Told you.

**Lumpy:** Uhhh... how many others are on Team Rainbow, by any chance?

**Ian:** Uh, me, Anthony... and I think a few others.

**Anthony:** And I'm pretty sure there's more on Team Twilight, though.

Cue Pinkie Pie jumping in, having joined Team Twilight Sparkle on account of her Team Twilight shirt.

**Pinkie Pie:** Go, Twilight! Woohoooo!

The next person to suddenly jump in was _American Dad_'s most entertaining badass black guy, Principal Brian Lewis, and he was with Smosh on Team Rainbow.

**Principal Lewis:** Ha! I call bullshit on that! That purple little filly wouldn't last the rest of this day without qutting!

**Pinkie Pie:** Uh, who are you exactly?

**Principal Lewis:** How 'bout I let *referring to his fist* _this_ do the talking!? *punches Pinkie down to the ground* Yeah! Pegasus power, bitch!

**Flippy:** *he and Lumpy step back a couple of inches* Dude!

**Lumpy:** That wasn't necessary!

Soon enough, Fluttershy and Rarity (**who was wearing a bandage on her head because of... well, you remember, don't you?**) showed up, sporting the Team Twilight colors, and were surprised to find Pinkie knocked down on the ground.

**Fluttershy:** *gasps* What happened?!

**Lumpy:** Weird how I'm not the only one asking a question like that.

**Principal Lewis:** *irritated* Aw shit, there's more of them?! I always thought it was just that little pink girl!

**Rarity:** You're on Rainbow's side?!

**Fluttershy:** Team Twilight does not deserve this kind of punishment! You need to leave... well, if you don't mind at least...

**Principal Lewis:** Hey, it's not my fault your team is full of pussies.

**Ian:** You tell them... badass black guy who we don't know!

**Anthony:** Yeah! *to Ian* Seriously, who is he?

**Ian:** I-I don't know.

Just as the argument continued, Pinkie Pie wobbled up on her feet, holding her bruise, which was located specifically on her left cheek.

**Pinkie Pie:** *slurring from pain* Uh, guys? M_aaa_ybe we should slow _dooowwwwn_ a bit and-

**BANG!** She was blasted in the head by Ian, who managed to pull a shotgun out of... I guess hammerspace. **[11]** Blood splattered almost all over the place as Pinkie's now-lifeless body fell back down on the concrete.

**Anthony:** *noticing Ian and his shotgun* D-Dude! Why the fuck would you do that?!

**Ian:** You all saw it! It was coming for us!

**Anthony:** She was a little girl!

**Fluttershy:** Actually, she was 17.

**Rarity:** *now extremely pissed off* Fluttershy, hold me back. I'm about to go batshit crazy on this ungrateful bastard!

**Ian:** Oh damn!

Ian chose the right idea, and ran off, away from the others, only to be rolled over by Buttershy, who was also on Team Twilight.

**Buttershy:** Team Twilight *wheeze!* _FOREVEEERRRRR!_

Cutting back to Lumpy and Flippy, they were now speechless at the insanity that began to erupt just outside of Sweet Apple Acres.

**Lumpy:** Flippy?

**Flippy:** ...Yeah?

**Lumpy:** We are definitely fucked.

**Flippy:** So we are.

**Lumpy:** Yeah. *beat* _**RUUUUUUUN!**_

Flippy and Lumpy ran off like crazy, jumping over the fence to Sweet Apple Acres, where the other side of the storyline continued to develop.

**(Next scene: Applejack's family's home)**

Full of absolute frustration due to the constraints the bet between her, Spike and Rainbow Dash created over the last several hours, Twilight Sparkle made it to Applejack's, breaking through the door, and passing by Applejack and Apple Bloom along the way.

The unicorn finally found Rainbow Dash, who was just about to re-enter the guest room, or rather her (Rainbow's) room.

**Twilight Sparkle:** DASH!

**Rainbow Dash:** Ah, geez, you scared the shit out of me!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look, Rainbow, I need you to tone down on the lust for a few moments and leave me be! I just-I just need to take a breather without you _breathing_ down my neck!

**Rainbow Dash:** I do not think that will be easy.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh, what do you even mean? All you think about recently is romance!

**Rainbow Dash:** Tsk-tsk. Twilight, that is a true fact, but that doesn't explain how you'll probably not survive another day with me. And I don't want to let that happen. Or do I?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wait, what?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I was just about to get back in my room. I was wondering if you could join me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...You really have a death wish, do you? I don't think I can stay in the same room with you right now without thinking of tearing you to shreds!

**Rainbow Dash:** That's not even graphic enough to make me flinch. Either you're joining or you're joining. No other choice, because I say so, and because I'm the man of this relationship!

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're not even a man!

**Rainbow Dash:** I don't _need_ to be one!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh! Alright, I'm getting a headache from this, so no need to annoy me further!

While laying another frustrated grunt down and kicking in a hole in one of the walls, Twilight just plain walked away from Rainbow Dash, definitely a bit enraged about this bet she got sucked into.

**Rainbow Dash:** Jeez, what's up _her_ ass? Certainly not a bigass dildo, that's what I think. *enters her room*

**(Next scene: Back at the Toon Hub)**

Flippy and Lumpy were now in hide-out mode, as they carefully looked around to see if there were any Team Twilight Sparkle or Team Rainbow Dash people around. Luckily, there weren't, after moments of searching.

**Lumpy:** *sitting down at the big center table with Flippy* Alright, the coast is clear.

**Flippy:** This is all your fault, you know.

**Lumpy:** How is it my fault this was gonna happen?

**Flippy:** _You_ spread the word! Everybody knows that when you tell one voice, a million more will listen. Look, I'm pretty sure more than half of the town has heard about this bet and are either on one side or another.

**Lumpy:** ...Oh my god, it _is_ my fault.

**Flippy:** Duh!

**Lumpy:** Alright. We need to figure out how this can stop. ...Unless it can't.

**Flippy:** Well, that may be true. A riot that could break out could tear Toonville apart unless somebody does something. And by "somebody", I mean the both of us.

**Lumpy:** But the only way the bet will end is either if Twilight admits Rainbow Dash and that dragon kid are great together, or if Rainbow officially breaks up with the kid.

**Flippy:** And those are the only three people who are in full charge of this bet. You just count the money, and everybody else-

**Principal Lewis:** *running by Flippy and Lumpy* Team Rainbow forever, bitches!

**Flippy:** -is just fucking insane.

**Lumpy:** Well, this town is full of insanity, and we're the only ones who can stop the craze I created. And then they'll probably beat the shit out of us if we try.

**Flippy:** Yeah, you're probably right about that.

*beat*

**Flippy:** Well, any ideas, Lumpy?

**Lumpy:** ...We can always kill them all.

**Flippy:** That's stupid.

**Lumpy:** I know.

*beat*

**Lumpy:** Yeah, we should probably see what Twilight, Dash and that other kid are doing.

**Flippy:** That other kid's name is Spike.

**Lumpy:** That's his name?

**Flippy:** Oh, god. *facepalm*

**(Next scene: Back at Sweet Apple Acres)**

Fed up with her current dilemma and worn down by the bet, Twilight Sparkle was crying into Applejack's shoulders at her living room. Oh, and Apple Bloom was standing off to the side... for some reason.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I just don't know what to do, Applejack. If I admit defeat and let Rainbow and Spike stay together, I'll probably be an embarrassment. I seriously don't want my reputation in any further jeopardy. I'm at a dead end, and I have absolutely no idea how to get out. Tell me something! Anything to help make this go away!

**Applejack:** Uh, I'm no counselor, but haven't you tried making them lose?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well *sniff* I could try that...

**Applejack:** *to herself* Well, that was easier than expected-

**Twilight Sparkle:** But wait. If they break up over this, both Rainbow _and_ Spike among probably others may think I'm a terrible person, and I'll lose their friendship!

**Applejack:** ...You and Rainbow are still friends? I seem to remember her smacking you around in the past, both verbally and physically.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I can't say that's true.

**Applejack:** Look, Twi. I know you can pull through this. You can be able to make anything happen.

**Apple Bloom:** Yeah, just like me and the other Crusaders are trying our best to get our cutie marks!

After Bloom got a say in the situation, Applejack noticed something off about what she was wearing, which was a Team Twilight shirt.

**Applejack:** Apple Bloom, where did you get that shirt?

**Apple Bloom:** *throwing the shirt away* Uhhhh, nowhere?

**Applejack:** _Any_ways, if you got yourself into this, Twilight, you can probably be able to get yourself out. You just need to calm down and figure this out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...I don't think that will work at 100% this time. Can't you think of a plan?

**Applejack:** ...Can't you?

A second later, Spike came by, getting through the front door and meeting up with Twilight and Applejack. And Twilight wasn't very happy about his arrival.

**Spike:** Uh, am I interrupting anything?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ugh, you have some nerve, Spike!

**Applejack:** Twilight! Don't hurt him! Calm _down_.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *inhales, then exhales* , while I do carefor you, this bet is all your fault. It's always been. I feel you should just leave me alone until this blows over.

**Spike:** Well, I just... wanted to see how it was going with Rainbow Dash.

Cue Rainbow Dash leaving her room to join the conversation. **Speak of the devil.**

**Rainbow Dash:** It's been actually slow at this moment. I mean, she doesn't want to sleep with me, and I'm pretty sure she's hoping Trixie isn't still crying her eyes out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** The reason I don't want to sleep with you is-*stops mid-sentence to think*

**Applejack's voice in Twilight's mind:** _If you got yourself into this, Twilight, you can probably be able to get yourself out..._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wait... _do_ you still want to sleep with me?

**Rainbow Dash:** *confused by the sudden change in emotion* Heh?

**Spike:** What's that now?

**Applejack:** Uh, Twi, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?

**Twilight Sparkle:** AJ, trust me on this. I have a plan.

**Apple Bloom:** A plan? *Twilight gives her a threatening stare* I heard nothing. *runs off*

Both Rainbow Dash and Spike were clueless about what Twilight was suddenly thinking, as the unicorn approached the pegasus with ease.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *with a tone of seductiveness in her voice* You know, sometimes I wonder what it's like sleeping with a wild pony like you. Know what I mean?

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh... I'm not following you.

**Applejack:** *whispering* Twilight, are you sure about this?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *whispering* I said *winks* trust me.

**Applejack:** *realizing* Oh, I see what's going on.

**Rainbow Dash:** Twilight, are you trying to hit on me? Because that's my job, and nopony steals from m-

Rainbow's attempt to bring Twilight down a notch was cut off by their lips pressing against each other in a sweet-and-sour embrace. The two ponies went down on the couch, as Applejack and Spike watched on with surprised eyes. Twilight harshly forced her tongue down Rainbow's mouth as she kept the two of them wrapped in a tight hold. While she could've tried to fight back, the charismatic flyer was temporarily caught off-guard by the faithful Canterlot student's sudden change in plans for the both of them. However, she managed to break free of Twilight's grip for a brief moment.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, calm down, you little hard-boiled egg. Like I said, I'm the man of the relationship!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, I understand that. I just think the _man_ needs to be brought down a notch, and if you want to go down on me, I'm taking you along!

**Hmm. Talk about a pre-sex one-liner. Oh, speaking of sex...**

***From this line, until the stopping line just along the way, there will be some mature content. This show's not rated M for nothing! Well, except the mild use of cussing, especially "fuck".***

The hot action continued, as Twilight bit hard on one of Rainbow's ears, almost like she wanted to rip it out with just her mouth. Dash yelped in pain as she tried lowering herself down the purple unicorn's body, but she needed more power than that. As it forced her hand, Rainbow briefly socked Twilight on her right cheek, making her mouth open up in pain. The pegasus, while holding her now-bleeding ear, went down further and lifted Twilight up by her back legs, looking down at her blushing purple marehood.

**Rainbow Dash:** So you wanna play rough, huh? Fine. I'll play rough, and I'll make you tap out!

And so Rainbow Dash dropped her mouth right down on Twilight's pussy, eating her up with all her might. Twilight gripped onto the futon as she moaned, while trying to fight through the pleasure of having somebody lick up her vagina like a very flavorful pie. **So, if Friendship is Magic, I wonder what sex could be? Bliss?**

Spike and Applejack, on the other hand, watched with mouths agape as Rainbow swirled her tongue around Twilight's wet puss like ice cream.

**Applejack:** Spike?

**Spike:** Yeah?

**Applejack:** Are you seein' what I'm seein'?

**Spike:** Yeah... Go Rainbow Dash! Make her cum!

**Applejack:** Spike, don't encourage her!

Twilight Sparkle huffed and puffed as she tried bucking Rainbow Dash off her, as her spine curved up from the pegasus pinning her head and shoulders down and keeping her lower body up in the air while licking her up like crazy. Both of the ponies began to sweat hard, as their bright and colorful coats dripped with some mild wetness, and they both moaned in accepted arousal.

**Rainbow Dash:** Mmm... you like that, Twiley?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *panting* Only my brother calls me that.

**Rainbow Dash:** ...So what? Have you two done it? That's kinda creepy.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Shut! UP!

Twilight kicked up once again, and managed to bonk Rainbow Dash square in the face as the momentum changed, and now Twilight was on top of Rainbow.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now who's the man?

Twilight lowered her right hoof down to Rainbow's cunt, which was as wet and swollen as Twilight's was right now. The unicorn felt Rainbow's vag up and down, left and right, forcing a groan from her. **Looks like the bet was going to lead up to this no matter what was going to happen.** Dash covered her mouth, trying to keep her sexually demanding moans in, so Twilight wouldn't get any ideas.

**Twilight Sparkle:** What's the matter? Afraid to let it out?

**Rainbow Dash:** Hnnng... you *gasp!* little bitch. You won't get the last laugh, you hear me?

After a little more time massaging Rainbow's genitalia, Twilight got an unusual idea on how to punish Rainbow, like she deserves. She stopped rubbing Dash off, and backed up some more so that Twilight's head was right near Rainbow's pussy. However, as she looked down, Rainbow noticed that Twilight's horn was only a couple of inches away from her slit, and realized that this may not be good.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, Rainbow. You always knew how to shove things up inside yourself. Now let's see if you'll do the same for me and learn _not_ to mess with the Element of Magic!

Right after that line, Twilight shoved her horn right up Rainbow's walls, making her gasp from the sharp pain. It was obvious that Twilight had sharpened her horn not a long while back. Twilight managed to pull out a few seconds later, and Rainbow was a bit scared to see some blood dripping out from her wet hole. The pain worsened almost immediately when Sparkle shoved the horn back in, and pulled out again, resulting in a rhythm of thrusting, as Dash tried hard not to faint, especially if she goes into shock from the increasing blood loss.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh! Ah! Aah! Please! Stop! It! Hurts! Agh! AAH!

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. I'm enjoying seeing you take the pain!

Thrusting in and out, Rainbow Dash screamed in pleasure and mostly pain, as Twilight Sparkle continued to tear up her vagina in a way she never wanted. While she did want the pain in her nether regions to go away, Rainbow wanted to let her climax loose as soon as possible, just so Twilight could stop, or so she hoped. The mixed amount of pain and pleasure began to build up inside the cyan pegasus, as her moans and groans quickly turned into absolute screams and shrieks, proving that Dash was quite the screamer.

Rainbow Dash bit onto her hoof to muffle her screams, but the pain that overtook her caused her to bite down too hard, causing said hoof to bleed pretty quickly. As Twilight's horn continued to mash with her pussy, Rainbow kept her wings and legs spread open as she felt an orgasm pushing through. After just a few more thrusts from Twi's horn, the pegasus let free of her love juices...

...but Twilight still kept going. Blood mixed with Rainbow's white nectar as the unicorn kept her pace.

**Rainbow Dash:** Aah! Why! Won't! You! Stop!?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *moaning from pleasure* _This_-ugh!-is what-gah!-you... de_serve_! Besides-ah!-who's gonna stop _me_?

Suddenly, Twilight felt a sharp pain coming from her behind, as if something went up her ass, which something did. The horny pony (**no pun intended**) recoiled as she dared herself to turn around to see what entered her. Her eyes and head shifted to the side, as she was able to notice that Spike, her antagonistic companion, had his cock buried between her ass cheeks, and into her anus. She had almost forgotten how abnormally large the dragon's penis could get, as it clocked at almost 8 inches long, which, while not as long as a normal adult dick, is still very big for his age.

**Twilight Sparkle:** S-Spike! Guh! What are you-hnng!-doing?!

**Spike:** I'm sorry Twilight, but I'm _not_ letting you get off this easy!

**Applejack:** *still watching the sexual interactions going down* _This_ is insanity if I ever saw it.

Spike pulled his cock back until only the tip was inside Twilight, and forced it back in at full force, causing Twilight to buck her horn into Rainbow's entrance, as the situation made sure all three feel some pleasure. As Twilight and Rainbow panted for a moment, Spike continued to pump his hips forward, forcing Twilight's horn up Dash in this threesome. In this unique three-way, Twilight Sparkle found herself in the middle of the fire, as she was taking Spike's 8 inches up her ass, and her horn up Rainbow Dash's pummeled pussy. She was definitely in the middle of a field of pleasure, and needed to release it soon.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ngh... oh sweet Celestia... please, you guys-ah! Make this st-st_o_p!

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh! The only way you can make this stop is if you admit it!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Never! I'll never say it!

**Spike:** Ah! She's right, you know! You're practically killing her, so you'll have to get out sometime!

**Twilight Sparkle:** But you're thrusting me into her! And I don't think it will matter if she dies! At least that way, I'll be out of this!

**Spike:** *thrusting faster* I'll-I'll make you break long before that happens!

As Spike prepared to let his member explode inside Twilight's ass, the tortured unicorn began to feel some magic build up inside her at the same time an orgasm began to form inside her nether regions, from the combined amount of sexual acts forming around her. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was beginning to tear up as she didn't want to take any more punishment now, since the increase in Spike's speed made Twilight drive her horn further into her. A pinkish glow formed around Twilight as she screamed in pain and arousal at the same time, and her eyes began to glow white. **Uh-oh, this isn't good. She's gonna blow in more ways than one!**

**Twilight Sparkle:** I...said..._**NO!**_

As Rainbow's clit clenched in another orgasm, and Spike busted his nut inside her, Twilight orgasmed from both her vagina and horn, and at the same time, unleashed a magic spasm that blasted Rainbow, Spike as well as the still-bystanding Applejack across the room.

As the smoke cleared, parts of the couch in which the threesome happened on were burnt up by purple flames, as Rainbow, AJ and Spike were all injured from the shockwave that resulted from the magical explosion. Twilight fell on the couch, nearly unconscious, as Rainbow's juices covered her horn and some of her head, and Spike's cum slowly oozed from her anus.

***The sexual content ends here.***

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa. Maybe we may have gone too far.

**Spike:** I... ugh... guess you're right.

**Applejack:** *to both Rainbow and Spike* Of course she's right! The two of you practically raped her! Now look at her!

Rainbow Dash and Spike slowly approached Twilight, who was panting from the after-sex exhaustion. She definitely had almost everything taken out of her, as she laid down on the couch.

**Rainbow Dash:** T-Twilight? Look... this is our fault. We have definitely pushed you too far-

**Spike:** Dash... it isn't your fault. It's only mine. If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you, I'm sorry for the anal rape... and I guess I'm sorry for calling you a bitch.

**Rainbow Dash:** *comically missing the point* Wait, you called her a bitch?

**Spike:** Not the point. Besides... maybe me and Dash are still perfect together.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *opening an eye* No.

**Spike:** ...What?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *getting up on the couch* I said... no! I am not admiting that you _are_ a perfect couple!

**Spike:** *gasps*

**Rainbow Dash:** Aw, you little egghead whore-

**Twilight Sparkle:** _But_... you two seem to belong together... and I can't take that away. So, you win. I quit. I'm done. Go ahead and kiss if you want, but just leave me out of it.

**Rainbow Dash:** *smiles* Wow. You really mean that?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *nods briefly, then twists a hoof a little, as in "so-so"*

**Rainbow Dash:** *outstretching arms/front legs* Oh, hug me, you egghead!

**Twilight Sparkle:** _Please_ don't touch me.

**Rainbow Dash:** *stepping back* Okay.

When they least expected it, screams were heard coming from outside the house, followed quickly by Flippy and Lumpy barging in and closing the door as soon as possible.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, what was going on out there?

**Lumpy:** You. Do not. Want to know.

The murmuring of several dozen angry people rang through the ears of the 6 animal-like people in the room. Twilight looked out a window, and saw what seemed to be an equal number of people from Team Rainbow Dash and Team Twilight Sparkle having a bit of a war outside all around town. People were punching and kicking each other back and forth, others ran for cover, trying not to get killed, more people actually _did_ die, and, for some reason, there was a huge-ass gorilla trashing up everything.

Twilight quickly covered the window up, and looked sternly at Lumpy and Flippy.

**Flippy:** ...It was all Lumpy. He started a betting pool, and then *referring to the fan war* that happened.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, to be fair, it _is_ Lumpy's fault on that part, because I never knew about that.

**Spike:** Yeah, me neither.

**Applejack:** I actually knew it when it first started.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, whatever it is, I think we should probably stop it.

**(Next scene: In the middle of Team Twilight vs. Team Rainbow)**

Hell has officially broken loose in Toonville... again. People of all shapes, sizes, genders, races, species and age were having an all-out brawl for it all. The first seen piece of action outside of far shots of the battle was Peter Griffin, part of Team Twilight, was beating down on Team Rainbow member Bender of _Futurama_, with a headlock and punches to the face.

**Peter Griffin:** Say it! Say Twilight will win!

**Bender:** Ugh! Bite my ass!

Bender then speared Peter to the grass. Passing by them, Principal Lewis was trying to tame Buttershy like a horse (**and like an actual horse**). Buttershy was hopping around like a bull in a rodeo, trying to shove Lewis off her back.

**Principal Lewis:** Keep your flab off me, you damn dirty pony!

**Buttershy:** Movie references bad for health!

Pan to Ian of Smosh, who was beating down on an unnamed human member of Team Twilight with his shotgum.

**Ian:** *whack!* This is for Rainbow Dash! *whack!* This is for being 20% cooler! *whack!* This is for swag! *whack!* And this is for... another Rainbow Dash meme! *whack!*

Lumpy, Flippy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Applejack were watching the battle continue from not very far away.

**Lumpy:** Oh my god, it's like a slaughter house out here!

**Flippy:** Oh man, what the hell do we even do to stop this and make them listen?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmmmmm... I got it! Does anybody have a megaphone?

**Lumpy:** *pulling out a megaphone* Well, I don't mean to _brag_, but-*Twilight snatches the megaphone away with her magic* Hey, that's expensive!

**Flippy:** You bought that for 45 bucks. How-how is that expensive?

The nearby set of characters covered their ears as Twilight set off the siren that was built into the megaphone, causing all action to come to a complete halt.

**Twilight Sparkle:** May I have your attention please? Thank you. As you may have obviously known, I was dared by my not entirely loyal assistant Spike to become Rainbow Dash's lover, and that the only ways for me to get out of this was to either admit they belonged together or if they decide to break up.

**Principal Lewis:** We've already heard that part! Who won?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well... even though this will upset most of you, I have to reveal that I have forfeited the competition in favor for Spike and Rainbow's victory.

Half of the the groaned in defeat, as the other half rose up in triumph.

**Ian:** Yes! We did it!

**Principal Lewis:** *to unnamed Team Twilight person* I told you Twilight would snap! Hell yeah!

**Buttershy:** *hog-tied* ...Daaamn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** _But_... and there is a "but" attached to this...

**Spike:** *to Applejack* A butt that I came inside...

**Applejack:** Grow up, will ya?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** It wasn't because they pushed me over the edge... although that is part of the reason... it was because they pushed me too far and realized their mistakes. So, I gave them the victory, as an apology. To be honest, when Spike fucked me while I horn-fucked Rainbow... *people begin murmuring* ...I saw the teamwork it took to drive me over, and, as far as I know, teamwork is a sign of good friendship _and_ good romance.

**Flippy:** And that's going into _The Guide._ Although I have to scratch out the horn-fucking part, that's kind of explicit.

**Lumpy:** *carrying a bucket full of all of the money he got from the betting pool* ...So, am I going to be dumping the money out yet?

**Flippy:** Eh, go nuts.

**Lumpy:** Aw yeah! I'm gonna make it rain!

The cyan moose did a running start before tossing the bucket into the air like a shot put, and letting the money fly out. The crowd (**even Team Twilight**) quickly went to snatch their money back.

Soon enough, Rainbow Dash and Spike approached Twilight.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, since you accepted us as a good pair, can we be able to make out where we stand?

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...Eh, why not?

And just in a matter of milliseconds, Rainbow and Spike locked lips again and fell to the grass. Flippy, Twilight, Lumpy and Applejack looked over them.

**Lumpy:** Aw, look at them go to town on their mouths.

*beat; Rainbow moaning can be heard seconds later*

**Lumpy:** Wait, are-are they wrestling or something?

**Flippy:** *eyes widening* ...That's not wrestling.

**Applejack:** The hell it ain't.

**Twilight Sparkle:** We... should probably leave them alone... for a bit.

Soon enough, the four friends left the lovely pony/dragon couple to do their dirty business, and everybody lived happily ever after... for this episode.

**End episode.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] Since the My Little Pony characters believe in Celestia, and have also known about our God, they say "gods" in reference to both God and Celestia.**

**[2] Remember, due to an incident in 2012, Rainbow Dash is now living with Applejack and some of her family.**

**[3] A reference to a moment in WWE where then-commentator CM Punk said something like this when John Cena destroyed a commentary table. I think it was around when Nexus ruled 2010.**

**[4] **_**Another**_** continuity nod to the first episode of this season.**

**[5] I got this scene from **_**Workaholics**_** stuck in my head where Adam got stabbed in the head with a button that looks like a penis cut out of construction paper during the opening scene of the Valentines Day episode.**

**[6] No-sell: Not being damaged by something in "kayfabe" wrestling. Can also be used in terms of injury underreactions.**

**[7] A describing of Sub-Zero's infamous Spine Rip fatality in the aformentioned **_**Mortal Kombat**_**.**

**[8] A callback to the **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_** episode **_**Magic Duel**_**, where Trixie first used "Great and Apologetic".**

**[9] The people I'm talking about (Jacob and Edward) are from the Twilight Saga film series.**

**[10] Creddie and Seddie are shippings from **_**iCarly**_**.**

**Creddie: Carly and Freddie.**

**Seddie: Sam and Freddie.**

**[11] Hammerspace is the unlimited space in which any kinds of items can be pulled out of. Also known as "nowhere".**

**Voice credits:**

**Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FiM)**

**Ashleigh Bell - Rainbow Dash, Applejack (MLP:FiM)**

**Cathy Weseluck - Spike (MLP:FiM)**

**Jerry Trainor - Lumpy (HTF), Buttershy (MLP:FiM/Original)**

**Nathan Kress - Flippy (HTF)**

**Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin (Family Guy), second unnamed citizen**

**Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy (MLP:FiM)**

**Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity (MLP:FiM)**

**Kevin Michael Richardson - Principal Lewis (American Dad!)**

**Anthony Padilla (Smosh) - Himself**

**Ian Hecox (Smosh) - Himself**

**Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom (MLP:FiM)**

**John DiMaggio - Bender (Futurama)**

**Kathleen Barr - Trixie (MLP:FiM)**

**J.G. Quintel - Mordecai (Regular Show)**

**William Salyers - Rigby (Regular Show)**

**Seth Green - First and third unnamed citizens**

**Sometimes it's hard doing sex scenes, especially ones featuring My Little Pony, because there's a lot of negative response to clopping. Hmm, I wonder what CharlieHarperFan thinks of the sex scene, if I did almost as good as him. It's not likely, considering CHF88's sex scenes are quite detailed. This was also a pretty weird combination of romance and grimdarkness, as I barely do dramatic/tortureous pieces.**

**Thanks for everybody who's read this episode and the previous ones so far! Already 100 views! I hope we break 1000 before summer starts again!**


	5. Toonville Idea Pool: Please Read

**Hey, Lordryu here.**

**This is just a brief little extra chapter to let you know on something you could help me out with.**

**If you could, give me some ideas for Toonville episodes I could use as either **_**new**_** new episodes or ReWind episodes by dropping them and sending them in a review down below, or via private messaging.**

**Although, I have to inform you, CharlieHarperFan88 already sent out a couple of episode ideas to me that I may use later:**

**1: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) waits in line at the DMV when his drivers' license expires, and hilarity ensues.**

**2: Peter goes to an Alcoholics Anonymous seminar with some friends (like Lumpy (**_**Happy Tree Friends**_**) and Bender (**_**Futurama**_**)), and get crazy drunk, and try to get through the meeting without getting caught with the beer. Trust me, he said it was a bit different than that one **_**Family Guy**_** episode.**

**Alright, take care now, bye-bye then!**


	6. S1EP4: The Two Sparkles

**Toonville: The Official 2013 Reboot**

**FanFiction Season 1, Episode 4: The Two Sparkles**

**Plot: When Twilight Sparkle experiments with the attempt at the creation of a perfect clone of herself, it comes out successful... until the clone suddenly sprouts wings, leaving her surprised at the results. However, Twilight realizes she may have some trouble on her hands when the clone gets too carried away with its free will.**

**Sub-plot: When Rainbow Dash meets the clone, she brings the Twilight clone into the irresponsible side, but what the clone doesn't know is Rainbow's desire for her wings.**

**Rated M for strong language and several accounts of adult situations. Most episodes could stand at a T rating, however, despite the story being M on this site. There are also some moments where someone seems out-of-character to what personality they had in their own show, but that's mainly because of the character development in this series differenting from the shows this show combines. And sorry about any errors made in the episode; I am a veteran at this, but sometimes I forget about the little whoopsies in the middle of writing.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**(Not actual) Airdate of this episode: March 24, 2013**

**This is the first episode uploaded on this site to not feature Flippy, and the debut episode of Twilicorn, the alicorn clone of Twilight Sparkle.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**(Cold open scene: Twilight's Basement Laboratory)**

Test tubes and vials of various liquids in many colors, along with some dozens of scientific tools, were all around. Some of the liquids bubbled and fizzed, as other items rattled and creaked. No, this wasn't a regular day for a mad scientist... well, unless the person behind the scattered scientific objects of all kinds, our average smartie Twilight Sparkle, is counted as one, but I doubt it.

Anyways, Twilight was examining some of the potions, soon enough choosing a purple-colored potion that was labeled "Cln Magic Potion (Not Finished)". **I wonder what "Cln" means...**

Spike, Twilight's assistant, wondered what was going on as he made it down to the basement lab. After taking some time looking around, Spike came up to Twilight.

**Spike:** You okay down here?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ah! *her jumping up causes a small splash in the concoction* Oh! Spike! Just the dragon I _didn't_ need scaring me!

**Spike:** Ah, geez, sorry. So, what's going on? Are you trying to revive an ancient dinosaur or something?

**Twilight Sparkle:** No.

**Spike:** Trying to get Lumpy's pet to lose some weight for once in its life?

**Twilight Sparkle:** _No_.

**Spike:** ...Making a love potion? **[1]**

**Twilight Sparkle:** NO! *moves the "Cln" potion towards Spike's face* Ugh, look, do you see this?

**Spike:** Well, duh, I'm not blind. What is it, exactly?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, ever since I could remember, I've been thinking of a way to try and... _duplicate_ life in one of the simplest of ways. It's been a lot of research scattered across these last few years. What I'm trying to say is... *holds up the "Cln" potion* ...when I drop some of my DNA into this cup, there's a chance it can create a clone of me within seconds.

**Spike:** *amazed* Whoa.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Several times before this has failed, but after tampering with it this week and another test, I'm sure it will work.

*beat*

**Spike:** Aaaand if it doesn't?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Just... just watch this with me.

The purple unicorn approached a cabinet at one side of the lab, and opened it up, pulling out a nice, clean, sharp syringe.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Spike, what you'll be seeing at this moment has the possibility to frighten you... kind of.

**Spike:** *getting a bit impatient* Yeah-yeah, just go ahead with whatever.

Twilight let out a breath, trying to calm herself down...

...and swiftly jabbed the needle into the side of her neck, afterwards allowing the syringe to suck up a bit of her blood. After a few seconds to get over the sharp pain, Twilight pulled the point out and drained it into an empty cup that was set and ready for mixing, afterwards pouring some of the cloning mixture in. The liquids combined easily, as the purple and dark red turned into a deep brown.

All Spike could do at this moment was keep an eye out on the combined mixture, as Twilight shivered as she held her neck where she jabbed the syringe inside herself, due to the small wound having bled only a small bit. **Eh, just get a Band-Aid and it'll all be better.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now that the potion has mixed with me... we wait.

Cue Twilight and Spike staring at the mixture cup for a couple of moments. They were visibly getting bored, so Sparkle awkwardly tried to pass around some words.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So... how are things going between you and Rainbow Dash?

**Spike:** Eh, well, I don't want to go into too much detail, but-WHOA!

The baby dragon was startled when the cup sitting on the table near him and Twilight hopped a couple of feet off the table like a grasshopper all of a sudden, as the colors in it changed from brown to a purple that glowed like a lantern. was amazed, as the last few tests only resulted in explosions and/or acid-like dissolving.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh my. I-It must be working! It's gotta be!

**Spike:** *having smashed the back of his head on another table* Agh, can't you see I nearly split my skull open?!

The scientific mixture continued to quake and glow, until it completely spilled onto the floor in a blob-like form, growing at a slow pace. As Twilight and Spike looked on in amazement and curiousness, the blob began to take the shape of a regular unicorn, forming its hooves and then its body and finally its head and hair, until it ultimately took on as an exact duplicate of Twilight Sparkle, who had a smile from ear to ear at her success.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Eureka! See, Spike? I told you it would work!

Yes, the cloning procedure managed to become a complete success, as the clone looked exactly like Twilight; the same horn, same cutie mark, same hair, same giant-ass wings... wait, what?

Apparently, Twilight seemed to notice the only difference between her and the clone; the clone had giant pegasus-like wings, making her more of an alicorn than a regular unicorn.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Uh... hello?

Twilight Sparkle was surprised to see that while her way of duplication managed to have a permanent side effect, and was left sitting and staring at the winged clone with her mouth agape. Spike was also surprised, and approached Twilight.

**Spike:** Tsk, tsk, tsk. Should've stuck with a love potion, Twi. Not that I need one, considering I have Rainbow Dash. You could use it, though. *Twilight has no response* Twilight? *snaps fingers in front of her face* Hello?

***facepalm!* Just... go to intro, please...**

**(CUE OPENING VIDEO SEQUENCE)**

_**Flashy, flying around shots of West Toonville at night, with lights shining from just about every building around. It was like New York City! Well, you know, before Hurricane Sandy showed up.**_

**(Song playing: To Be Loved by Papa Roach)**

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go_

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_That's the deal; you get no respect_

_You're gonna get yours_

_You better watch your fucking neck_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**The song cuts to an end, as the Toonville logo appears on screen.**_

**(END SEQUENCE)**

**(Next scene: Still in Twilight's basement laboratory)**

Almost immediately after the quick discovery, the winged Twilight clone was examined all over by the original, with the involvement of some tools such as a tape measure for the wing span, a hammer to tap on the wings, and even a tongue depressor (**or popsicle stick, whatever you call it**) ...for some reason that I'm pretty sure we won't find out about anytime soon.

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is a genetic mutation beyond all that I expected! The only people who have the features of an alicorn are royalty... until now!

**Spike:** *feeling that Twilight is overreacting about all this* Whoa, Twilight. Calm down, will you? It's just a winged unicorn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, it is a winged unicorn, . One that I managed to create _myself_ without even knowing some thing like this is going happen! There must have been some sort of pegasus DNA in my blood.

**Spike:** Or maybe some pegasus DNA got into the mix?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, it's unlikely, but possible.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Okay... I'm confused.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...Long story short, you are an exact clone of me, created from this I worked on for quite some time.

*beat*

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** *agitated* Duh, I'm not stupid.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *irritated* Uh, ex_cuuuse_ me?

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** To be serious here, _why_ are you examining me?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well-

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** *sniffs under one of her front legs* Do I smell weird?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I, uh-

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Do I have a penis or something?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wha-

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Is it because of these wings-whoa. *takes a moment to realize the reason while looking at her large-ass wings* Oh. I see.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look, I just need to run a few tests to see if any other parts of you are different from mine, is all.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** *nodding* Hmm.

*beat*

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** No seriously, am I going to grow a penis?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *frowns angrily* Just let me test on you.

As wonky montage music began to play, we were treated with a montage of Twilight Sparkle's increasingly ridiculous set of tests.

In the first test, Twilight Sparkle tested the reactive reflexes of her clone's wings by lightly tapping one of the wings with a hammer. However, all the half-open wing did was practically bitch-slap Twilight clear in the face. **Ouch.**

The second test, to put it this way, involved some extra, double-checking, thorough measuring all over the body of the clone, who was getting quite annoyed.

In the next part of this series of tests, Twilight Sparkle placed some kind of helmet on the head of her fellow clone, and flipped a switch that mildly electrocuted the clone. **But not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt her, to put it fairly.**

In the fourth and last shown, the Twilight clone was sitting in place as her original creator... prepared to smack her with a giant-ass mallet? However, the clone managed to react before possibly getting smacked.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** And how is _this_ a test?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *trying to answer* Um... Ah... I... cat-like reflexes?

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** *sighs* Look, wingless me, I'm pretty sure *referring to her alicorn wings* _this_ is the only change in me. Although my memory's a little foggy as well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, I guess you could be right. I wonder how the others will react when they see you.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Uh... the others?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm talking about my friends: Lumpy, Flippy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie...

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Never heard of them.

In immediate surprise, Twilight gasped, surprised that the clone doesn't have all of her memories. **I guess there was another difference between them after all.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** *shocked* What?

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** I said I've never heard of those people. They sound like some weird names to me. *referring to Spike* And I'm pretty sure I've never seen that kid before.

**Spike:** *crossing arms* Ugh, figures she'd forget me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh... that's Spike. So wait, you seriously don't remember anything?

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** Well, except that I was born in Canterlot. And I have an IQ of over two hundred. **[2]**

Trying to retaliate, put a hoof to a chin and took a moment to think.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm... *gasps in realization* Wait here, me!

With that, Twilight zipped off for a moment, leaving her clone and Spike alone in the room, resulting in some awkward silence that was bound to be broken by some even more awkward conversation.

**Twilight Sparkle Clone:** _Soooooo_... you're a dragon?

**Spike:** *sighs* _This_ is going to take some getting used to.

The purple unicorn, however, returned pretty quickly, throwing some sort of X-ray scanner in front of the clone, showing a good look at the inside of her; specifically, her seemingly undamaged skull. Not to mention the brain of the clone can be seen slightly, and is emitting slight sparks as well. **That usually means bad.**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmmmmm, according to this x-ray, this clone seems to have every part of me that I know of-and then some-except for some of her memory, mostly the essential memories like family, history and the knowledge I have... except for the memories of my friends over the last few years.

**Spike:** ...I'm not following.

**Twilight Sparkle:** She doesn't know her friends and _their_ history! Clearly, you and I need to help this clone out-

**Spike:** Whoa, wait, you're serious? I thought we were just going to blow its brains out later.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I never said anything like that!

**Spike:** But were you planning on it? *Twilight smacks him upside the head* I'll shut up.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now, we're probably going to have to run a few more tests before we let her get out into the outside world-

**?:** What are you doing?

Twilight Sparkle yelped as she fell to the ground, obviously frightened, as of all people to frighten her, it happened to be her friend/loyal yet obnoxious acquantance Rainbow Dash, who was quite curious about what was going down in the lab. **Speaking of which, how'd she find it?**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ah! Rainbow Dash! I already had one person sneak up behind me today, I don't need another!

**Rainbow Dash:** *chuckling* Sorry, I couldn't help it! Did I scare you!

**Twilight Sparkle:** YES! I NEARLY PEED!

**Rainbow Dash:** *cringing, as she didn't want to hear that last remark* _Any_ways, I noticed the library was empty, and I heard some stuff going on underneath the floor and _WHOA_.

Pushing through in between Twilight and Spike, Rainbow stumbled upon the winged Twilight clone and was instantly mesmerized, mainly because the wings the Twilight clone had were large in comparison to her own. It was almost like she fell in love... except not really because she already has Spike.

**Rainbow Dash:** *entranced* Who. Is. She?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, she _is_ an alicorn clone of me, but I haven't really given her a name-

**Twilight Sparkle Clone/Twilicorn:** Twilicorn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wha?

**Twilicorn:** The name's... Twilicorn. Yeah, that's it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ahh... okay.

**Spike:** I can work with that.

*beat*

**Rainbow Dash:** ...I love you.

**Twilicorn:** *dumbfounded* What?

**Rainbow Dash:** *trying to turn this around* _Your wings!_ I love your wings!

**Twilicorn:** I see. So, you must probably... *looks at Rainbow's mane* Rainbow Dash?

**Rainbow Dash:** The one and only!

**Twilight Sparkle:** I wouldn't really hang with Rainbow so much. She can be quite a fun pony but... she's a bit of a delinquent.

**Rainbow Dash:** I wouldn't really call myself that, because I can be a bit of a responsible and loyal friend.

**Spike:** Not to mention that she and I are actually spending some quality time together, and that's saying something.

Spike briefly let his lips touch with Rainbow Dash's, as Twilicorn's eyes widened in confusion, as well as being just plain weirded out.

**Twilicorn:** Uh, are these two... *gulp!* dating?

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's more than that. They're "fuck buddies". It's kinda creepy.

**Rainbow Dash:** *scoffs* What's creepy about a pegasus and a little baby dragon making love every week?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think you just answered your own question.

**Rainbow Dash:** *sighs* Whatever. The point is, your wings: amazing. How's about we hang out? Maybe get to know each other?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh please; if you know me, you'll probably know Twilicorn already.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't care. Let's go, New Twilight.

**Twilicorn:** *being dragged by one of her front hooves* It's Twilicoooorn...!

**Spike:** *as Twilight reached out a hoof for Twilicorn* Eh, leave her. She'll be fine... at least I hope.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *looks down to the floor, agitated because of Rainbow Dash* Ugh, the only thing I hope is that Twilicorn doesn't get in any trouble.

Well, whatever was going to happen, Twilicorn was going to be in for one hell of a ride. **Why? It's RAINBOW FUCKIN DASH, why would it be lame?**

**(Next scene)**

Alright, so Rainbow Dash dragged Twilicorn out of the library and into the thick of West Toonville, plain and simple.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, so, the first thing you gotta know about me: I'm quite unpredictable when it comes to my plans for the day.

**Twilicorn:** *not entirely listening* Mm-hmm.

**Rainbow Dash:** And it's a whole different ballgame when it comes to flying, which I'm pretty sure you may need help on.

**Twilicorn:** Uh-huh.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uh, you okay, Pega-Twi? You seem distant right now.

**Twilicorn:** Oh, nothing. I'm just nervous; it's been at least 10 minutes since I began to exist.

**Rainbow Dash:** Trust me, you'll catch on quick to what goes on where I hang out... although it's where almost everybody else hangs out.

And so we reached the Toon Hub, where our beloved adult idiot Lumpy was sitting at the big-ass table in the center of the whole place, feeding part of a submarine sandwich to his morbidly obese pet pony Buttershy. He happened to notice Rainbow Dash and Twilicorn approaching the table.

**Lumpy:** Oh, hey Rainbow Dash, hey... Twilight?

**Twilicorn:** Uh, no. I'm not Twilight.

**Rainbow Dash:** She's a clone of Twilight. Somehow, some mutation gave her awesome wings.

**Lumpy:** ...I'm going to have to believe that.

**Buttershy:** Suddenly craving wings.

**Lumpy:** Can't it wait until home?

**Buttershy:** Nope.

**Lumpy:** *sighs* Well, the name's Lumpy, by the way. It's very nice to meet you... Twilight Sparkle number 2.

The blue moose outstretched his hand in offering of a handshake, like a formal gentleman, but the alicorn clone hesitated. Rainbow Dash nudged Twilicorn on her side, egging her to accept the handshake.

**Rainbow Dash:** Be polite, Twilicorn; he won't bite.

Twilicorn smiled awkwardly as she shook hands with Lumpy very briefly. The anthromorphic moose was quite confused, considering that even though he is meeting a clone of his gal pal Twilight, that same clone was quite nervous, unlike the original.

**Lumpy:** *to Rainbow* What's up with this one? Did the cloning mess with her social skills or something?

**Rainbow Dash:** She's just fresh out of the... lab, I guess.

Rainbow cleared her throat before she got a chance to speak out to her new friend Twilicorn.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, I was planning on getting something to drink. *begins to fly off, but quickly looks back at Twilicorn* You okay with a little alcohol, right?

**Twilicorn:** Oh, I don't really drink... if I recall.

**Rainbow Dash:** C'mon, , a little bit harsh chemical junk won't hurt your body. It's all on me today; what do ya say?

**Twilicorn:** Well... I can't agree with that.

**Lumpy:** You mind if I join in?

**Rainbow Dash:** The more the merrier!

The cyan equine took her leave for the moment and returned soon enough with some small glasses of liquor. The three briefly cherished in the moment and raised their glasses for a toast.

**Rainbow Dash:** Twilicorn, I think this could be the beginning of a great partnership between you and I.

The ponies and the moose clashed glasses. Rainbow and Lumpy quickly chugged down, as looked down at her shot.

**Twilicorn:** *adding to Rainbow's remark* Yeah, I guess so...

The purple winged unicorn began to lift the glass in between her lips, trying to take it nice and slow with drinking down the alcohol in the little glass she held with her magic. Only God and Celestia may know what to expect next...

_**15 shots per character later...**_

A pile of priceless glass layered at the table, as Lumpy, Twilicorn and Rainbow Dash were just plain _wasted_ at this point. Vision blurred, dizzyness growing, voices slurred, minds briefly scrambled; those were all symptoms of the typical levels of drunkness.

**Lumpy:** *heavy slur* Oh gawd... that's it... no more for me.

**Twilicorn:** *stuttering only briefly* Yeah, I-I... I'm out, too.

**Rainbow Dash:** Come on, Twi... Y-you can go for another drink, r_iiiii_ght?

**Twilicorn:** No... I should head home. Twilight and Spike must *urp* probably be worried sick about me by now.

**Lumpy:** It's-it's been _only_ an _hour_ since the first shot.

**Rainbow Dash:** Twiley-corny... I-I may not-*BURP!* 'scuse me-I may not be a therapist, but if I know myself right, Twi Uno's just holding you back. Trust meh, it's only a mm_uh_-matter of time before she leaves you out on yer _ass_ on the streets.

**Twilicorn:** Uh, you sure? She's pretty nice, and that's coming from a clone of her. Wait, w-what about Spike?

**Rainbow Dash:** Meh, every time he fucks my brains out, it's like sleeping in heaven... except alive.

**Twilicorn:** ...That's indecent.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay; another rule going down the Dash lane: interspecies sex is just as normal as the regular couple's sex, according to those who follow.

**Twilicorn:** I-I'm not so sure about this...

**Rainbow Dash:** *having a hard time keeping her eyes off Twilicorn's wings* Do you _really_ want somebody else dragging you down all the time?

**Twilicorn:** Well... no, I don't, I guess. What do you think, Lumpy?

Zoom out to show that Lumpy has fallen unconscious due to the heavy alcohol use. Twilicorn and Rainbow Dash both raise a figurative eyebrow.

**Rainbow Dash:** Eh, don't bother him. His brain can't handle it as good as ours can.

**(Next scene: Twilight Sparkle's library)**

Back at the tree based library, was getting kind of worried about how long Twilicorn had been gone. It was at least a couple of hours since she and Rainbow left.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That clone's been gone for almost four hours now. What do you think she and Rainbow Dash are doing right now?

**Spike:** *standing off to the side, carrying a stack of books in his arms* Well, if I know Rainbow Dash-and I do-it's probably something wacky and ridiculous.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I was supposed to do more testing on her. Guess that will have to wait.

The unicorn dug at the floor briefly, trying to wait patiently for her winged clone subject to return, but her eyes slowly widened as her mind processed some drastic thought.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...What if she never comes back?

**Spike:** What's that now-

**Twilight Sparkle:** *interrupting Spike* What if Rainbow Dash stole her away and took her under her wing? What if she is trying to manipulate her into believing the _wrong_ thing?! What if Rainbow's pushing Twilicorn into the wrong _crowd_?! Oh, who knows what _could be possible IF THAT HAPPENS!_

**Spike:** *as Twilight was just inches away from his face* Geez, calm down, Twilight. I'm sure they're having an okay time together.

Having tempted fate, Spike felt a few pebbles bump off his head, followed by a familiar voice snickering, catching the little dragon's attention. He looked around, confused.

**Spike:** Uh, Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah?

**Spike:** I think you-know-who is here...

Twilight took a look at the front window, which was open...

...and noticed an intoxicated Rainbow Dash with an even more drunk Twilicorn. The unicorn frowned in silent anger, having expected the two winged ponies to end up getting wasted at some point before returning.

Twilight opened the front door and let the two new practically BFs in. Rainbow and Twilicorn waddled in, both of their brains unfocused due to the moderate amount of alcohol in their system.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Do you know what time it is, clone?!

**Rainbow Dash:** *not very drunk as before* She _has_ a name, you know!

**Twilicorn:** *slurring like hell* Oh, just... c-calm down. I-I-we-I... we had a great time.

**Rainbow Dash:** Neither one of us got in trouble, either, so... yeah.

**Twilicorn:** Just cool down, bitch, and whatever you weeeere plannin', we'll do tomorr_ow_.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *realizing what Twilicorn said halfway through* Well... at least you had fuuuWAAAAIT A MINUTE, YOUNG LADY *teleports herself into the path of where Twilicorn was walking* You can't call me a bitch, and... *sniffs the air* ...is that alcohol I smell on your breath?!

**Twilicorn:** *sarcastically* Oh, I'm sorry _mooom_! Am I grounded? **[4]**

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, "_mom_", just cool your tits-_jets_ and go to your egghead reading.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sarcastically* Pfft, yeah, that's funny. *back to angry* As long as you sober yourself up before anything else happens Twilicorn, go up to the bedroom and stay there. As for _you_, Rainbow Dash, just-just go home!

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh, fine. *begins hovering away* _Pain in the ass..._

**Twilight Sparkle:** What was that?!

**Rainbow Dash:** *panicking while trying to cover her aside comment up* Uh, nothing! It's just... my ass is sore! Yeah, that's it! *chuckles nervously* *speaking to herself* Ugh, you just _had_ to say that. *jumps through the open window*

**Spike:** *to Twilight* Remind me not to get into some buttplay with Rainbow tomorrow. *whispering* I think I was a little too rough on her this morning.

Twilight, obviously annoyed by Spike's quite immature comment, turned and headed upstairs, most likely to meet up with her clone... which was actually exactly what she wanted to do.

**Spike:** ...Too much?

**(Next scene: Twilight's library, bedroom/bathroom floor)**

After downing herself with some water to overlap the levels of alcohol in her system, Twilicorn took a seat in her creator's bed, knowing she might have to take a minor punishment from Twilight...

...who showed up at the next moment, annoyed by what her clone had been dragged into by Rainbow Dash in a matter of hours.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You do realize I'm none too happy with what you did with Rainbow Dash, right?

**Twilicorn:** ...L-listen... Twi-

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sitting down next to Twilicorn* No-no. You don't need to say anything. I see you're still getting adjusted to all this, and that you don't understand as much as I have all my years, but it's a long road ahead.

**Twilicorn:** *clearly not understanding* ...Heh?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighing, complete with facehoof/facepalm* Ever since Rainbow Dash has gotten here, she's spent so much time drinking and flying around, while ruining her brain cells, and at the same time she's been sucking a little dragon's... well, you know...

**Twilicorn:** ...Practically his "front tail", right? Get it?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *getting even more irritated* Clearly that's close enough to what I me-t-that's not the point right now! What I'm _saying_ is that you should not _hang out_ with Rainbow Dash too much! Otherwise you'll just get yourself into more trouble.

**Twilicorn:** But-

**Twilight Sparkle:** *while heading for the bedroom door* No excuses, Twilicorn! Be careful who you hang out with. They could be a bad influence, even if they're friends with your _other_ friends... whatever that really means!

Twilight shut the door behind her with her magic, leaving Twilicorn alone once again... cold and alone...

_Very_ cold and al-

**Rainbow Dash (Off-screen):** Gee, what a bitch, am I right?

**AH!** Pretty suddenly, Twilicorn jumped in fright, noticing Rainbow hovering through the now-open bedroom window.

**Twilicorn:** *speechless* W-wha-what the fu-what in the-

**Rainbow Dash:** What? Am I suddenly a Nightmare on Toonville Street to you or something?

**Twilicorn:** I-I thought you were just heading home! And Twilight-

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I know Twilight's probably upset with you and may plan to get rid of you, but the night is still young!

**Twilicorn:** Yeah, but-

**Rainbow Dash:** And we can still have a little fun before bed, right?

**Twilicorn:** But Rainbow!

**Rainbow Dash:** Maybe you could sleep over with me and AJ!

**Twilicorn:** Rainbow!

**Rainbow Dash:** And I'll be a little more careful about where we go, so I'll lay off the alco, okay? (**Alco as in alcohol**)

**Twilicorn:** _RAINBOW DASH!_

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah?

**Twilicorn:** ...I just need to sleep right now!

Cue Twilicorn bucking Rainbow Dash away from the window and then closing it shut, before laying down in Twilight's bed, sighing in annoyance, while not having been able to tell Rainbow yet about what Twilight had said seconds before the rainbow-maned pegasus stopped by again.

**Rainbow Dash:** *from outside* You in or out?

**Twilicorn:** OUT!

**(Next scene: The Toon Hub)**

The next day, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash's Elements of Harmony life partn-er, best friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy tried to pass the time with some conversation at the usual big center booth table in the Toon Hub, while waiting for Rainbow and Twilight so they can completely begin their weekly meet-up. Of course, Pinkie was the one who started off most of their meetings, mainly because of her talkativeness.

**Pinkie Pie:** *all hyper and making spaztic motions describing what she was talking about* So-so after he got bitten by the _crazy radioactive bug_, he soon _became_ a bug, too! And people say he fights crime in the streets every day, under some superhero persona called... nngh, Bugperson! **[3]**

**Applejack:** Pinkie, you have got to stop reading Rainbow Dash's comics. They're sorta scrambling yer brain.

In came Rainbow hovering in, leaving her usual multi-colored trail and puff of smoke upon landing. What odd timing.

**Rainbow Dash:** You rang?

**Rarity:** And speaking of the devil's daugther... *gets glared at by an angry Rainbow Dash* Sorry.

**Pinkie Pie:** Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad you're here! I was just telling the rest about this man-

**Rainbow Dash:** Who got assaulted and bitten by that mutant bug? You told me about that already. You told me about it _all last week_.

**Fluttershy:** ...I-I may have heard it before. Once.

**Applejack:** So, Rainbow, have you seen Twilight at all?

**Rainbow Dash:** Eh, she'll be here any second. She never misses a meeting, you know. Um, sorry if it's so sudden, but could you excuse me for a minute? I had a whole slushie before I came here, and there's a _lot_ of liquid in my system now. Seriously, I gotta fuckin' wizz. *hovers off*

**Rarity:** My, is she a foul-mouth.

Soon enough, rather than Twilight Sparkle meeting up with the other mane characters (**Aaaand backwards rimshot...**), it was her winged clone Twilicorn appearing, a bit nervous considering this was the ali-clone's first meeting with any of Twilight's best friends other than Rainbow Dash.

**Twilicorn:** Hey, guys, what's... up? *smiles nervously*

AJ, Flutters, Pinkie and Rarity all gasped, noticing the pair of wings that Twilicorn carried on her back.

**Rarity:** Twilight, what happened?

**Twilicorn:** What?

**Applejack:** Y-you have wings now?!

**Pinkie Pie:** Sweet Celestia, those are big! Did you fuck the Princess? *Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy stare at her* Too gross?

Twilicorn raised an eyebrow on why Twilight's friends are mistaking her for her creator. It seemed obvious that those Mane 4 didn't know she was just a practically permanent clone that Twilight Sparkle had created just a day ago.

**Twilicorn:** Girls... I-I don't know exactly what you're talking about. I'm not-

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, can you even fly yet?

**Twilicorn:** *talking about her wings* Well, I haven't really tested these babies out yet, so maybe not, but that's not-

**Applejack:** You know, those wings are going t' be pretty handy when it comes to transportation.

**Twilicorn:** But girls!

**Rarity:** If it's anything like my experience with wings, it could probably be easier considering... my wings were practically like stained glass.

**Twilicorn:** Friends... I'm pretty sure you have it all wrong. I'm just going to say this; I am _not_ Twilight Sparkle.

The four of Twilight's friendssat in silence for several seconds...

...and then bursted into laughter.

**Applejack:** *while laughing* That-that's a good one, Twilight!

**Pinkie Pie:** You're such a crack-up!

**Twilicorn:** *getting even more irritated* Y-you're not listening! You're not listening at all! I! Am not-

**Twilight Sparkle:** *arriving almost on cue* Hey, guys. Sorry I was late.

As soon as the regular, unwinged Twilight Sparkle showed up with her assistant Spike on her back, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy all stopped laughing, noticing the two Twilights side by side.

**Applejack:** Oh. I guess you weren't jokin'.

**Twilicorn:** *pointing out Twilight's arrival* Case in point.

**Rarity:** Oh my. This is quite awkward. Uh, just one quick question.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah?

**Rarity:** *shaking Twilight by the "shoulders" (as in not exactly) of her front legs* WHY IN EQUESTRIA ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!

**Pinkie Pie:** Seriously, _did_ you have sex have Celestia and have a weirdo baby?!

**Twilicorn:** Okay, if I _was_ born just yesterday, then how would you explain me being the same age as Twilight?

**Pinkie Pie:** *looking behind, and then looking towards the two Twilights again* Hmm. Good point.

**Applejack:** But that doesn't explain _why_ you made a second of yourself, Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It was an experiment I was working on almost my whole life! And finally, it works! What's the problem with that?

**Fluttershy:** Is there a problem? If so, I don't see it.

**Applejack:** Well, now that you ask, there _is_ a problem. How can we at all deal with _two_ of the same exact person?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, for starters, Twilicorn here is actually having some troubles on the first day, considering she left my house nervous and came back completely intoxicated.

**Twilicorn:** I said I was sorry.

**Spike:** Yeah, but it doesn't excuse what you did, though. Not that I disagree with it as much as Twilight does.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *keeping Spike quiet* Spike, ponies are talking here.

**Rarity:** Look, whatever the reason was for creating a second of you, it was obviously an inhumane decision, that's for sure.

**Twilicorn:** What?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** That is absolutely not true!

**Rainbow Dash:** *suddenly swooping back into the scene, catching Twilight by surprise* Yeah, me and *pointing towards Twilicorn* _this_ Twilight work great as a duo! *eyes become half-closed (bedroom eyes) as she rubs Twilicorn's wings* Especially with those big wings of yours; I could steal them if I wanted to!

**Twilicorn:** *quietly, through gritted teeth* Rainbow, what did I tell you about telling them about our partnership _shit_? And I wouldn't steal them if I were you...

**Twilight Sparkle:** W-what-I-wh-y-you-what:?! I thought you two broke apart! *covers mouth*

**Rainbow Dash:** *getting irritated* Wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean?

**Twilight Sparkle:** UGH!

With that, Twilight trotted off with Spike on her back, already having been pissed off more than once ever since she created Twilicorn. However, she turned back towards her other friends, having one more thing to say to Rainbow Dash and Twilicorn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** MAKE OUT, WHY DON'T YA?! *continues to walk away*

**Twilicorn:** ...Is it me, or has Twilight just been a little...

**Rainbow Dash:** Pissed off? Yeah, someone's been on the rag recently.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, I bet she really wanted to hear my story!

**Applejack:** Stop. Just, for everypony's sake, stop.

**Rainbow Dash:** _Well_, anyways Twilicorn, I noticed you haven't been using those wings you got there.

**Twilicorn:** Yeah, that's true. All I have been doing is feeling them. Haven't even tried them out yet.

**Rainbow Dash:** You seriously gotta try, Twi-2. It's a great experience flying all around the place, especially with magic in the mix. Just don't chug down so much alcohol. I should know; I already have five FUI's. **[5]**

**Twilicorn:** I... I don't know...

**Rainbow Dash:** *grabbing Twilicorn by the front legs* Come on, it'll be awesome!

Being dragged into the air, the winged Twilight Sparkle clone managed to get one last couple of words out to the rest of Twilight's friends before heading into the air, in the form of a whisper.

**Twilicorn:** H_eeeeel_p. M_eeeee_...

*beat*

**Pinkie Pie:** ...What did she mean by that?

**Applejack:** *facehoof*

**(Next scene: I don't know where, but it's the rooftop of an old abandoned building, so yeah...)**

Her wings half-open, Twilicorn looked over the edge of the rooftop she was dragged, or more so _flown_ to the spot by Rainbow Dash, who was quite the friend she soon started to regret having. Even though she was about 15 feet high above the normal ground level, around the height of a WWE-style steel cage, it felt like over twice as that. She gulped, a bit nervous, as she was getting set for her first flight. **Hopefully she doesn't piss herself; it'd probably squirt right into the ground, with the lack of pants holding it back.**

**Twilicorn:** *squeaking in fear* Eeee... I'm not so sure about this...

**Rainbow Dash:** Look, I remember my first take-off; I was just five at the time. Just close your eyes, let your balance go, and bring all the thoughts into your wings. Pretty simple if you ask me.

**Twilicorn:** But I'm afraid for my safet-

**Rainbow Dash:** Twilicorn, you're horny and winged. You got this.

**Twilicorn:** ...Horny? Did you _really_ just say that now?

**Rainbow Dash:** *getting impatient with Twilicorn's stalling* Just go for it! *feels around Twilicorn's extending wings* And let those beautiful, _awesome_ wings open. *sees Twilicorn blushing, confused and flattered* Sorry.

The blue pegasus trotted backwards, to give Twilicorn some room for her first trial-and-error attempt at actual flight.

The clone sighed, knowing what she's let herself get dragged into. She didn't want to disappoint the only major friend of Twilight's that she's made so far.

**Twilicorn:** *thinking* _If I should fly, I will. Besides... how bad _can_ it be?_

A smile began to form on the winged Twilight's face, as she took some breaths...

...before spreading her wings and flying in a complete vertical circle...

...and then ramming herself into a gargoyle statue sprouting from the building she had just jumped off a couple of seconds ago.

**Rainbow Dash:** *looking over the edge, recoiling in reaction to Twilicorn's instant crash* Oooh. _Maybe _we should try a different locati...

Rainbow stopped herself as she saw that Twilicorn managed to recover surprisingly easily, despite nearly breaking her face in. A minor couple of scratches, nothing too bad, but still okay after that little bump in plans. Twilicorn wiped the little bit of blood seeping from her snout as she hovered in the air, amazing herself.

**Twilicorn:** T-This is actually happening! I... I'm doing it!

**Rainbow Dash:** Thatta girl, Twilicorn!

Twilicorn felt pressure drop around her as her confidence boosted _tenfold_. She took a moment to look around her environment before figuring out what her target should be. In her head, she thought it would be great to show Twilight how well she got the flying business down, and felt she should head to her original self's library/house of sorts.

Twilicorn made a break for it, towards Twilight's, leaving Rainbow puzzled by her new friend's... well, dashing away from her. The multi-color haired experienced flyer followed Twilicorn's trail, absolute confusion running through her head, although not yet at the same speed the alicorn clone was soaring at.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa! Where ya going, girl?

Noticing Rainbow on her trail, Twilicorn tried to increase her speed, not wanting to waste another minute to show Twilight her just-recently-learned ability. Just a couple of miles, and she'd make it to her decided destination...

**Rainbow Dash:** Slow down, Twi-2! Don't get too overexcited about just flying at the speed of light! Even I have standards when it comes to flight, and _I'm_ an experienced daredevil-slash-object of affection! Whatever that last half means!

**Twilicorn:** But I've gotta show Twilight!

**Rainbow Dash:** *already almost caught up to Twilicorn's speed* Pfft, she'll figure it out herself! She knows you can fly; you got frickin' wings! What other pieces of that damn proof does she need!?

**Twilicorn:** But I need to _prove_ to her that you aren't just a bad influence!

**Rainbow Dash:** *unable to hear Twilicorn clearly due to the sound of the wind blowing through the opposite direction of her flight* What now? I couldn't hear you over this flight, which is _clearly_ getting out of-

**SMASH!** Rainbow was cut off at the last word, as both she and Twilicorn simultaneously broke through the same top floor window in, of all places, Twilight's home. The pegasi/alicorn duo hit the same wall, at the exactly the same time, basically in a follow-the-leader kind of tumble. Soon enough, Rainbow and Twilicorn took a fall down the spiraling staircase, leading down into the middle floor, and bounced across...

...only to fall down even more stairs, leading them down to the bottom floor. Surprisingly, the only others people in the library who happened to be there were Twilight's flight-filled pet Owlowiscious, who merely looked towards the destruction in wondering what happened, and her assistant Spike, who jumped in fright as soon as the sound of two bodies crashing and burning rang his ears.

Struggling to get up, Rainbow Dash and Twilicorn were battered and bruised, and a bit sliced up and punctured from the shards of glass coming from the now-broken window they entered through.

**Twilicorn:** *a bit dazed* T-Twilight? Did you see me _flyyy_? *looks towards Spike* Oh, hey Spike. You didn't happen to see where Twilight is, did you?

**Owlowiscious:** Hoo?

**Twilicorn:** _Twilight_. Is she here?

**Spike:** ...She's hanging out with AJ and Pinkie right now, so I'm pretty sure she did _not_ see you fly... in fact, I'd _doubt_ that she would've seen you at all if she only saw you and Rainbow break yourselves like a pack of branches. Is that clear enough for you?

**Rainbow Dash:** *lightly punching Twilight on the side, quite angry* Ugh, you prick! I did _not_ want to go through something like this, and _look_ what happened!

**Twilicorn:** I'm sorry! I just wanted to make Twilight put her money where her mouth is or something, just to make sure you and I could continue to hang out around her and her friends and-

Upon realizing what she was saying, Twilicorn shoved one of her front hooves in her mouth to cut herself off, as Rainbow widened her eyes in confusion.

**Rainbow Dash:** ...What?

**Twilicorn:** *sighing, realizing she has to tell Rainbow the truth she kept away* Rainbow, this may hurt you more than it does me, but when me and Twilight talked last night, she told me... that she thinks you and I shouldn't be friends.

**Rainbow Dash:** *getting saddened by Twilicorn's revealing of what was kept between her and Twilight* W-what? *holding in her upset emotions* You're kidding, right? She's just jealous, and overreactive! You gotta be joking, right? ...Right?

**Twilicorn:** ...Dash... I'm not joking. She really thinks we shouldn't be together at all.

**Rainbow Dash:** *the emotions, and tears, pouring back out* Oh no... n-nonono, she can't be serious about this! She can_not_ be serious about this!

**Spike:** *overlooking the scene with Owlowiscious* _Drama_.

**Rainbow Dash:** W-we gotta stay friends! I can't break apart, just like that! You don't see me breaking up with Spike so suddenly, so why should I let you slip me by?!

**Spike:** True that.

**Rainbow Dash:** You need no part in this. Twilicorn, I'm sorry about the alco-purging from last night, and I'm sure you could've learned about your flight all by yourself, because your wings are so big and badocious... which is a word I gotta learn more about! What I'm trying to say is that I _love_ you and I _love_ your wings! I-I practically want wings like yours!

**Twilicorn:** Rainbow, you're creeping me out now. Listen, I gotta go. ...Maybe we'll meet again?

With that, Twilicorn turned around to leave Rainbow by herself (with Spike and Owlowiscious at the side just witnessing this), having saddened herself because she had to break apart from another friend. She went to go upstairs when-

**CRACK!** Twilicorn felt numb as she fell down face-first onto the stairwell, a very sharp pain smacking her across the back of her head...

...in the form of a monkey wrench being held by Rainbow Dash, who was suddenly going into desparation mode. **I feel this is going to take an even darker turn.** After a brief couple of seconds of nothing but silence, Rainbow wiped the blood from her chest and went to drag Twilicorn up the stairs, while looking around the room briefly before looking towards the frightened Spike, pointing him out as a main witness to what seems to be quite some crime.

**Rainbow Dash:** Anybody asks, don't tell them about this.

With that, Rainbow Dash took Twilicorn's unconscious body upstairs, leaving only a trail of blood behind. Spike was sure to keep his word, looking towards Owlowiscious to talk to him.

**Spike:** I gotta keep my word, to keep her cooch, dude.

**(2 and a half hours later)**

Twilight Sparkle returned to her home, after spending a bit more time with a couple of her friends... enough said. Basically, she was entirely absent since the Toon Hub scene, so she clearly had no idea what happened in the last scene, quite obviously.

Upon stepping in front of her front door and opening, things seemed pretty silent, as Spike had already finished his chores and was most likely back upstairs in the bedroom or something. Seemed way _too_ silent, but not at the level that Twilight would mind, anyway. However, noticing that there was still a lack of Twilicorn ever since the Toon Hub, Twilight wondered if she would ever return to the library at some point today.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm starting to get worried about Twilicorn. I hope she's all fine, wherever she is.

Twilight shrugged off the worry for a moment and decided to walk her way up the stairwell to the second floor, planning to get back to some more scientific studies. However, the purple equine heard... what seemed to be the soft sound of some_pony_ weeping... in fact, it sounded just like her, which meant that Twilicorn was home... but why the hell was she crying?

Twilight followed the sounds of sorrow up to the top floor, and led her to the bathroom in the middle of the top hallway. She was a bit scared, as she attempted to prepare for the worst. **Hopefully a **_**Left 4 Dead**_** witch doesn't just fly out at her. Obviously, that's not gonna happen, because that's not what I plan. Plus, Twilicorn's not a witch.**

The genius slowly opened the door and soon saw...

...the sorrowful Twilicorn lying in the bathtub, which was filled up with ice cold water, with a bucketful of ice cubes floating all around inside the tub. Twilight drooped her ears as she slowly approached the bath-ridden pony, whose only body parts that weren't submerged in water were her head and legs.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Awww, Twilicorn, my sad little pony clone... what happened?

**Twilicorn:** *speaking through her tears* I-I-I d-don't wa-want to talk abo-about it...

**Twilight Sparkle:** You can tell me, Twilicorn. Anything that happened, I _will_ resolve personally.

**Twilicorn:** Well... okay.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now, what's the problem?

**Twilicorn:** ...Well, first off, let me just say that it involved my wings.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...Your wings? Uh, Twilicorn, what exactly happened to you which did something to your wings? I don't think that would've made sense at aaaA_A__**AAHOHMYGOD-YOURWINGSAREGONE-NOTHINGBUTBLOOD-OHMYGO OOOD!**_

Twilight Sparkle's emotions quickly shifted, as Twilicorn rose herself up in the tub to reveal that her wings were sliced off somehow, as just the base of the wings remained, a bloody, stumpy mess. Clearly, somebody did some sort of amputation that didn't work out very good, by the look of the not-so-clean slices.

**Twilight Sparkle:** T-Twilicorn! Your wings!

**Twilicorn:** I know! It's horrifying, isn't it?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** YES! Oh, Twilicorn! Who the hell would do something like this to you?! The only people who would've done this may have either hated you or wanted your wings, or both!

**Twilicorn:** Well, before this happened, I was letting Rainbow Dash down gently, and then I suddenly got knocked out, and next thing I know, I woke up with a sharp pain in my back and now _NO MORE WINGS!_

**Twilight Sparkle:** *comtemplating what Twilicorn told her what was remembered* Wait a minute...

In the form of a transition that crashed a camera into her eye, Twilight thought back to earlier today...

**Rainbow Dash (flashback voiceover):** _Me and THIS Twilight make a great duo; especially with those big wings of yours; I could steal them if I wanted to...wanted to... wanted to..._

Hearing the last part of what Rainbow Dash said to her over and over hours back, one of Twilight's eyes twitched as anger coursed through her veins, as she found out who was the true culprit for the case of Grand Theft Appendage.

**Twilicorn:** Twilight? A-are you okay?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *in basically a "Y2Serious" mode* Yeah. I think I know who stole your wings.

Inconveniently, into the bathroom came Spike, who clearly didn't know what was going on right now.

**Spike:** *seeing the wing-amputated Twilicorn* I heard Twilight freaking out; is anything going aaaah... *gulps and dual-handedly grabs mouth* Oh Celestia!

After just taking one look at the blood that still slightly spilled from Twilicorn's lack of wings, Spike went out of the bathroom immediately, and could be heard puking his guts out in a natural reaction to some kinds of gore. He could handle video games like Gears of War and Mortal Kombat, but it's still gross sometimes when it comes to real life. ...What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, back to Twilight and Twilicorn.

**(Next scene: approaching Sweet Apple Acres)**

Stomping towards the Apple family house, where Rainbow Dash was currently residing, Twilight was absolutely pissed off at yet another random antic that Rainbow performed that was went too far. The practically psychotic pegasus (**alliterative bonus!**) had to be taught a lesson... again. **I lost count on how many times Rainbow Dash pissed off Twilight and/or some of her other friends.**

Twilight pounded on the front door to the house of Applejack and her family. The honest cowgirl, in fact, was the one who opened the door, and trust me, she looked kind of creeped out by something, as her eyes were almost as wide as the Grand Canyon, and she was sweating up a storm.

**Applejack:** Uh, hi?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *realizing through AJ's body language* ...Rainbow Dash come in?

**Applejack:** Mm-hmm.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Had purple, bloody wings?

**Applejack:** She's in her bedroom if you need her.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks. Step aside.

Twilight shoved Applejack out of the way as she trotted past her, keeping track on the figurative bounty she set on Rainbow's head. Following past her was Twilicorn, who just wanted to see what was going to happen between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.

**Twilicorn:** Hey AJ.

**Applejack:** ...Hello?

Getting closer, Twilight approached the door to the room Rainbow was currently in, and punched at the door, which was practically locked.

**Twilight Sparkle:** RAINBOW _DASH_! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GIVE TWILICORN BACK HER FUCKING WINGS OR SELF!

**Twilicorn:** *catching up to Twilight's trail* So wait, when _you_ cuss, you don't care, but when _I_ do it, you scold me for it?

**Twilight Sparkle:** SHUT UP! Open the door, Rainbow!

*beat*

**Rainbow Dash (from the other side of the door):** _No._

**Twilight Sparkle:** *quaking the screen with her screaming* _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!_

*beat*

**Rainbow Dash:** ..._Up yours, egghead._

Getting more enraged, Twilight bucked the door down, as she and Twilicorn instantly saw...

...Rainbow Dash taping Twilicorn's detatched wings to her sides over her own wings, and painting them into the same cyan color as her fur. She dropped the industrial-sized paintbursh she held in her mouth, as her jaw dropped in fear, having been caught.

**Rainbow Dash:** *whispering to herself* Oh shit. *out loud to Twilight* Oh _hey_ Twi-Twi. You know t-this isn't exactly what it looks like, right? Right?

Rainbow should've at least remembered that usually Twilight when gets royally pissed, there isn't much of a way to stop her, especially when she's standing _right in front of her target_.

The unicorn slowly approached the thieving pegasus, who was sweating like it was over 100 degress Fahrenheit.

**Rainbow Dash:** Look, I know what you're thinking. I'm a psychopath with a fetish for wings bigger than my own. It's only Twilicorn's I was after, and she could at least get some new ones, right? *Twilight squints with anger; Rainbow gulps, absolutely intimidated* _Mommy_?

As the focus of the scene looked away from Twilight and Rainbow, Twilicorn peaked through the door, wondering what was going to happen to either one of them.

Almost immediately, the sounds of violent hoof-to-skin contact rampaged the whole room, as Rainbow Dash let out a blood-curdling scream in pain and horror. Twilicorn recoiled, nearly hiding herself from the action, as RD continued to take the off-screen torture going on. The one-sided no-holds-barred beatdown managed to be so damaging, that the hot blood of the rainbow flyer briefly sprayed across the walls, nearly hitting Twilicorn in the face with redness. Quickly enough, Twilicorn saw as her now blue-painted wings hit the opposite sides of the doorway she stood in, and became even more horrified for what came by next.

**Rainbow Dash (off-screen):** W-w-wait! Idon'tthinkmywingsaresupposedtobendthatway-**GYAH-HAHA!** (**That one sentence was squished together as if Rainbow was speaking at a fast rate, in worry**)

The sound of something ripping rang the ears of everybody in and around Rainbow's room, as Twilicorn hid behind the wall of the doorway, now in belief that she will have nightmares from what she's seen.

Fortunately, that living horror massacre of a beatdown was coming to an end, as Twilight Sparkle walked past Twilicorn...

...holding Rainbow Dash's dismembered wings in her mouth.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *while still holding Dash's wings* Come on, Twilicorn. We're heading back home; _now_.

**Twilicorn:** ...C-coming!

Both Twilight and Twilicorn walked back down the hallway, and exited the Apple home, while accidentally grossing out Applejack and her little sister Apple Bloom with the imagery of Twilight Sparkle holding somepony's ripped-off wings in her mouth.

**Apple Bloom:** Oh, and by the way, big sis, I may need to sleep in your bed tonight... or maybe for the rest of the week.

**Applejack:** ...I think I can understand why now.

**(Next scene: Twilight's laboratory)**

As they returned home to the library, Twilight Sparkle dragged Twilicorn down to the basement lab, for something that Twilicorn has had a hard time wondering about.

**Twilicorn:** Uh, are we continuing with the experiments? Not to be rude, but some of them hurt, and I don't want to take any more pain than I already endured before.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *sighs* I have no idea what to do with you now, Twilicorn, after you got into the same crowd as Rainbow Dash has and, as a result, lost your wings to her for about... a brief maybe 3 hours. With all this, I have to make it all stop as soon as possible. I'm afraid I have no choice; in order for things to stay in control once again...

Twilight opened a cabinet and looked inside for a brief moment before pulling out...

...and pulled out a syringe with a mysterious dark liquid.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...I have to get rid of you.

**Twilicorn:** What?

**Twilight Sparkle:** With this concoction, when injected into the blood stream, it will slowly, and painlessly, end your life in no less than a couple of minutes.

**Twilicorn:** What?! Wait, c-can't you reconsider this?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** After what happened over these last couple of days, I don't want to deal with any more of what Rainbow pulled you into. Considerably, you're more of a liability than a complete duplicate of me in almost every way.

**Twilicorn:** B-but I've got so much to live for! At least it's the same for you, and _you _choose to live!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Like I said; I have _no_ choice at all, unless you can manage to get me to change my mind about all this.

**Spike:** *walking into the scene* She's right, you know, Twilight. You can't just kill a clone because of what they got into and what happened to them along their way.

**Twilicorn:** Yeah, at least Spike agrees with me! You see... I learned something today; when you look for friends to hang out with, don't be afraid to pull yourself away from those friends when things don't go in the direction you want it to go, or if the crowd you end up in isn't exactly healthy for your social _and_ personal life. Doesn't _that_ sound like a message you could send to Princess Celestia, Twilight?

After hearing the strongly worded aesop from her own clone of all people, Twilight Sparkle shook if off, and levitated the deadly syringe closer to Twilicorn's neck. Twilicorn, realizing that her life is definitely at an end, even after just two days, closed her eyes to prepare for the worst...

...but the only sound the clone heard was of the needle falling against a hard surface. Twilicorn opened her eyes, and saw the black-liquid syringe on the floor near her, and then looked up to Twilight, whose ears drooped like a dog, and was actually quite moved by what Twilicorn said a moment ago.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ...I guess you're right about what you said, Twilicorn. A life is a precious thing, and I can't take it away from something.

**Twilicorn:** *impressed by Twilight's change of heart about all of this* Glad you see it my way, Twilight.

Twilicorn outstretched her front hooves, as she embraced with Twilight in a great big hug.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Besides, if I _did_ kill you, somebody would've probably believed it was murder, and I'd be in jail pretty soon after.

**Twilicorn:** *opens eyes in surprise* ...Wait, _that's_ why you didn't lethally inject me-

**Twilight Sparkle:** *soothingly* Shhh, shhh... don't ruin this heartwarming moment, Twilicorn...

**Spike:** *still watching* ...Uh, Twilight, you do realize you're technically hugging yourself, right?

**Twilight Sparkle:** *still in a soothing voice* Go to your room, Spike.

**Spike:** *walking away in a huff seconds later* ...It's your room too, TS.

The episode came to an end with a fade on Twilight Sparkle and Twilicorn still in a hugging embrace.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] A reference to the fanmade MLP episode "Double Rainboom".**

**[2] That will be most likely be explained in another episode.**

**[3] A bit of a ripped quote from an Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode titled "iAmAPod", where Master Shake and his pod-alien best friend were drunk.**

**[4] I'll give you three guesses on what comic book is referenced.**

**[5] FUI: ****F****lying ****U****nder the ****I****nfluence. To put simply, this means flying while drunk, which you may have already figured out before the end of this episode.**

**Voice credits:**

**Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Twilicorn (MLP:FiM)**

**Ashleigh Bell - Rainbow Dash, Applejack (MLP:FiM)**

**Cathy Weseluck - Spike (MLP:FiM)**

**Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy (MLP:FiM)**

**Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity (MLP:FiM)**

**Jerry Trainor - Lumpy (HTF), Buttershy (MLP:FiM/Original)**

**Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom (MLP:FiM)**

**I hope you enjoyed this episode! Originally, this was going to be episode 5, but I was stuck on the fourth one, so I switched their numbers around.**

**Sorry if I rushed, I just **_**had**_** to finish this up at some point; I'm a couple of months behind, but I don't mind. I guess time won't mind now, so I'll update, even in more than a week. I'll take my time with what I need to finish and what I need to start.**

**By the way, I might begin to switch this fanfiction to a more detailed format, similar to a couple of other fanfics I did.**

**Until next time, happy Memorial Day weekend! We... the people!**


End file.
